SELFISH DANNY
by tobi1989
Summary: selfish Danny or how Danny used his powers for personal gain, to become popular, take revenge on dash, to see naked girls, etc. this is a "gray" Danny, he will still use his powers to help others, but also for personal gain.
1. Epilogue

Chapter 1: Epilogue

Hi, I will begin saying a few things:

1 I am not a writer and my first language is not English so forgive my grammar.

2 this is my first fic, so don´t be so hard with me

3 this is not a story, is more like a collections of separate one-shots describing how Danny come to this end.

4 Danny Phantom doesn´t belong to me. It belongs to Nickelodeon

With that in mind I want to start out by saying that this story is not about how Danny became "evil" or how he is a "saint", this is a "gray" Danny something that I don´t remember ever seen it.

In the show we saw Danny making egoistical decisions (to become popular, take revenge on dash, to see naked girls, etc) and paying the price, but what if there weren´t consequences of his actions or if he learned his lessons for different reasons?

this is how a teenager used his powers for personal gain, because seriously if any person were given powers he/she will use them for personal gain (ex. Spider-man), or even if said person were to use them to help others that doesn´t mean that said person will not use them to make his life a little better.

Warming: there is a small erotic scene in the beginning.

Epilogue

"Your life is like a chess game. If you hesitate for one moment, you lose everything."

Danny sat in his desk going over the great amount of business reports he had to read. Over the past several years Danny had diversified his money into several different fields. With the businesses he had started with Tucker and his wives. Danny didn´t have to worry about money. But still paperwork was a bitch that made him miss his annoying fights with the box ghost.

"Sir, your wife is on the line" Paulina Sanchez, one of his two personal secretaries said over the intercom.

"Pass the call please" Danny said pressing the talk button.

"Thank you Paulina" Danny said. Danny had married years ago with his lovers. It took some convincing to get Sam to accept it because of two reasons: one she didn´t believe that love lasted forever (and that marriage helped to kill it) and two that marriage was a way for the man to enslave a woman to the kitchen (Dora's incident gave her the idea).

Danny and his wives married each other in view of all of their families at an outside wedding in Amity Park. The families had mixed feelings about the whole event, Sam´s parents hated it (with exception of her grandmother), while Danny´s where happy but didn´t go since Danny stopped talking to them since graduation (they had a big fight over ghosts).

Stretching his hands over his head he looked at the clock. It was about time for him to go home.

Danny looked under his desk where his secretary was busy sucking his cock. "I have to take this call Star" he told her. She nodded taking both her hands and wrapped them around Danny's rod, furiously pumping up and down to finish off her husband much more quick than she would have wanted. Sam did not have any problem with him having sex to keep up morale at work, after all They had a fetish to do it in work, and given her own fetishes (she was a voyeur) who was she to deny his, and there was nothing wrong with relaxing a little bit.

With her firm, trained hands Danny was coming in less than a minute. Just before he came she took his cock in her mouth taking all of Danny's cum.

She continuously gulped down several mouthfuls of cum until after the fifth, when Danny stopped. And then she pulled the cock out of her mouth and licked it up and down, cleaning it for Danny while he stroked her head like a puppy as he picked up the telephone.

"Hello Sam" Danny said happily.

"Hey Danny" Sam greeted. "Are you coming home soon for dinner?"

"Yes, the office is closing soon, I'll be home in about ten minutes" Danny answered.

"Great. I will pass for the kids at the daycare, by the way could you pass to nasty burger and buy some food?

"No problem Sam" Danny said.

Hey Danny, I hear some heavy breathing in the background, is someone in between your legs? Sam asked knowingly

"Yes there is" Danny answered.

"Who? Paulina, Star or someone else?" she asked eagerly

Danny loved his wives, he really did, and he really really enjoyed fucking them, but that's not to say he didn't have his fair share of women.

He had shagged women from A to Z, from Ember to Valerie along with every single one of his secretaries that he had hired over the years. But no matter how many women he shagged or how much time has passed, his wives still managed to make him harder than all of them, and after every intense fuck session, he always had gone home and screwed them while telling them about his new conquest.

They didn't care any of that while he made sure not to disappoint them; what's more they seemed to love these tales of his. And as a voyeur Sam really loved to hear them. Especially hearing them in real time over the phone (and see them at the same time with the cameras from his office).

"is Star"

"Let me ask her a question" Sam said. Hey Girl, how's it taste today?" Sam asked giggling.

"There's a great flow" Star said loudly up to the telephone, still kneeling between Danny's legs and licking her lips. "With such a hint of sour taste" Sam laughed and said.

"Good to know, let some for me please" Sam said.

"It's five p.m., I'm leaving now" he said. "Till I get home baby" Danny hung up the phone. Danny looked under his desk and said, "I have to get home pet".

Danny helped Star off of her knees and smoothed out her dress and hair. Danny kissed her in the lips and both of them walked out of the office.

"Paulina, I'm calling the workday over" he announced to Paulina and Star. "Take a free day, go out and have fun on me." Paulina got out from behind her desk to thank Danny with a kiss, and Danny took advantage fondle her breasts and ass.

Paulina moaned as she felt her Boss's sexual advancement. If she was wearing knickers it would have been completely drenched by now.

But, Danny was not in the mood to fuck his other secretary right now. The only one on his mind was Sam and her hot pussy. Paulina moaned in disappointment as Danny's hands left her body.

"Not today love," Danny answered, smacking her ass one last time, "I'll give you a good hard fuck tomorrow. Take care and close the office for me please."

"Yes Sir," she barely kept her voice from cracking as she straightened her dress, watching Danny stride out of his office.

"Thanks boss, we'll see you tomorrow" Star said yelled at him while he was leaving."Ready to roll Paulina?"

"Yes"

While retreating Danny was thinking about how it came to this.

How he Danny Fenton, one of the most unpopular kids in school became one of the most influential persons in the word. with Danny being famous and respected in both the human world and the ghost zone.

while his wife Samantha became a very influential senator in the political side, he became a powerful force to be reckoned in the ghost zone and his best friend a successful business man named the new "Bill Gates" or "Steve Jobs" by Forbes, and he could only said one thing.

"Life is good."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Danny Phantom.**

**A/N: to all the reviews about Sam, yes I know that Sam forced Danny her ideas of what he should do with his powers, and I am working also in that problem.**

**As I said I will try to follow the original way the story progressed, but more than anything else I try to show how the flaws of the characters will make certain changes. To give you some idea there is an episode where Sam had "power" but she didn´t abuse it, hell she didn't even used it (point for the people that guess), that's where I will begin to change her character. For the moment I will begin with Danny. **

**Pd. The last quote is incomplete, but I only needed the first two lines. You can search it online if you want.**

_It has been said that something as small as the flutter of a butterfly's wing can ultimately cause a typhoon halfway around the world. - Chaos Theory_

The Fentons weren´t good parents, they weren´t abusive, but they were neglectful. Proof of that was the five year old Danny less than a block away that was running from an 8 year old Dash, while they were interrogating a punk with green hair believing him to be possessed, so busy that didn´t even noticed when he entered a comic store to lose Dash.

Only after losing Dash Danny realized were he was. It was a comic store.

Danny was amazed that there were so many strange and thin books with only a few pages, son different from the big and dull book without that his sister read.

He was startled when a man told him "kid this isn´t a library buy something or get out"

Danny didn´t want leave because dash was searching for him outside and his parents were going to be busy for another hour, so began to look at the "books" when one picturing a bald man fighting a man with a big _S _In his chest caught his attention.

"Sir, could I read it here?" He asked

"Yes, yes do whatever you want kid just don´t bother me I am busy".

So Danny paid for the comic and began reading.

While Danny was reading the comic he decided that the man in blue reminded him of Dash, Everything he did was right while everything the bald man did was wrong. He was loud, mean and arrogant, and he walked over the struggling villain with ease and smugness that always grated.

It was like seeing himself, every time something went wrong in the school; Danny was the perpetrator, the "villain", while Dash with his smug smile was the noble hero or at least the righteous bystander pointing out the criminal.

There was no conscious thought on his part, no startling revelations but it was here that Danny began to finally accept that life wasn't fair.

It was eye opening, to learn and understand something so simple, of course he didn't think in that way at least not in a conscious way.

It was as close to enlightenment that Danny had gotten in his young life. It led him to have a more pragmatic way of thinking, one in which he realized that not everything was good or evil.

In the end, all started with a single comic book. A small and insignificant detail, but one that changed the word.

Of course that wasn't to say that that the elder Fentons didn't have their part in it. They started everything with their neglect after all. They laid the base in cement and asphalt in their son not wanting to be the "hero". After all:

_To be a good father and mother requires that the parents defer many of their own needs and desires in favor of the needs of their children.__-_

_**James E. Faust**_


	3. Bitter Reunions

_**Bitter Reunions**_

A/N: first I will like to begin saying sorry for the delays, second this chapter is almost an exact transcript of the original scene of bitter reunions, in future chapters I will begin to create an AU with the original plot of the series as a background. But that is the future.

In reality this chapter is more about two things, to point how Danny is smarter than the series and a preparation for a future chapters.

_You have enemies? Good. That means you've stood up for something, sometime in your life.__-__**Winston Churchill**_

Scene begins with Danny in the lab.

Present? I don't see a present. -Danny

Danny spots a picture of college Vlad and Maddie on a table with a corner torn from the picture.

Hey, wait a minute...

Danny pulls out the picture of his younger father the vultures had and finds it is the missing corner from the picture.

Oh, no. No way.-danny

Danny's ghost sense goes off and he transforms into Danny Phantom. Suddenly the two ectopusses from grab him and lift him high into the air.

Let me go!-Danny

Danny kicks one and slams the other into the floor.

Those ghosts...They were two of the first ghosts I fought!-Danny

And they're not alone, pup! - Skulker

Skulker traps Danny in one of his nets.

Skulker!?-Danny

Danny bursts free from the net and kicks Skulker into the nearby wall.

How did you get back in your exoskeleton? What are you doing here!?-Danny

All excellent questions. Catch! - Skulker

Skulker rolls a cube of some kind towards Danny which traps him inside a large box.

Hey! I can't phase out of this! It's disrupting my powers!-Danny

Thank you for stating the obvious genius- said sarcastly- And that's not all it does. - Skulker

Skulker presses a button and the box shocks Danny, causing him to yell in pain and transform back to Danny Fenton. Skulker then walks over and holds a glowing blade from his wrist at Danny's neck.

Danny chuckles nervously, hey the glowing blade is new!

You like it? I've had some upgrades. Now...- Skulker

ENOUGH! I didn't free you to *kill* the boy, Skulker! Your work is done. - Vlad

Skulker and Danny share a confused look before Skulker retracts the blade.

Yes, well, I...- Skulker

The PDA on Skulker's wrist starts typing.

I've gotta go to the library and checkout a book on a gorilla...Again! - Skulker

Skulker's jets activate and he flies off, phasing through the ceiling.

Skulker? The ectopusses? I don't understand! - Danny

Of course not! You're what, fourteen? Too young to drive and not in college yet! I sent those ghosts, and others, to test your father's skills. Imagine my surprise when I find *you*; the second ghost hybrid his foolishness created! - Skulker

Second*?-Danny

Vlad then transforms into his ghost self.

YOU! I'm going ghost!-Danny

Nothing happens.

Going ghost!-Danny

Nothing happens again.

Danny asks puzzled hey why can't I go ghost?

You have a battle cry, hilarious. I, on the other hand, have *this*!-Vlad

Vlad taps the box Danny's in.

A spectral energy neutralizer. Designed by Skulker, paid for by me. And as long as you're contained within that box you're as human as your idiot father.-Vlad

In another timeline all Danny will have done is scream to him: "Let me out of here!" or maybe taunt him, but in this timeline Danny had read many psychology books –cough comics cough- to understand four things:

One: screaming will be useless, after all he doubted that someone will listen.

Two: given the fact that he was trapped and powerless, provoke him could be dangerous for his health, because frankly Vlad sounded a little insane.

Three: he was so seriously outgunned that it wasn´t even funny, yesterday he didn´t even last five minutes in a fight, so even if he got free he needed a plan.

Four: he looked arrogant like the classical villain; I love the sound of my voice so much that I will tell you my evil scheme to hear myself.

So maybe if he asked the right questions and praised him a little he will let him go or at least reveal some kind of weakness….that sounded lame and desperate…well he was alone, powerless and outgunned, and that was only if he didn´t considered the possibility of some nasty surprises, reinforcements or some anti-ghost system, after all his family had one, so yes he was desperate.

Listen Vlad, it is obvious that I am not going anywhere, so… can I ask you a few questions?-Danny

Vlad blinked twice.

I am surprised Daniel, I thought you were where going to scream at me to let you go Daniel. - Vlad

Yeah… I am half ghost not half idiot.-Danny

Vlad looked pleased.

It appears that you inherited the intelligence of your mother young Daniel…very well I will humor you boy, ask your questions-Vlad

Danny was astonished, it worked, he didn´t know if he should feel happy that it worked or sad that _it_ worked. Still he had to ask some questions.

Well…I don´t know where to start, I mean not always one has the opportunity to ask questions to another powerful ghost-Danny

Vlad chuckled at the praise.

Take your time Daniel. - Vlad

Well…first of all… how the hell did you make three ghosts of yourself?

Language Daniel, language, but to answer your question that was nothing special, it was just one basic powers, I could make three rather than just one because I am more powerful that most ghosts.-Vlad

Wait, wait… basic powers? What are those?-Danny

You don´t know what basic powers are? - Vlad asked surprised.

Hey, how should I know? I have been a ghost for less than a moth!-Danny

Yes you are right; it took me years to learn about the four powers-Vlad

What are the four powers?-Danny

You don't know what are the four powers?-Vlad

Danny shacked his head.

Well...I guess I should educate you Daniel. To begin with you should know that the powers of all ghosts are classified in four categories: basic powers, elemental powers, skill powers and finally obsession powers.

Basic powers are those that all ghosts have at least in theory. Like: overshadowing, ecto rays, ecto shields, invisibility, intangibility, duplication and others.

Wait, wait…in theory? And if all ghosts can duplicate, why the vultures you sent didn't duplicated and tried to outnumber me?-Danny

Ah, good questions think of a normal human, he can have his legs and be paralyzed from the waist down, or being fine but still being incapable of running a marathon.

The first is the case of some ghosts, who are incapable of using certain powers.

And the second is the case of ghosts that are too weak to use them. For example overshadowing, if a human is strong willed and the ghost in question weak then he/she/it will lost control of the human.

Like duplication?-Danny

Exactly, but of course most ghosts don't even bother with duplication because is dangerous-Vlad

Dangerous?-Danny

Tell me Daniel, what will happen to a normal person if you removed half of his blood?-Vlad

He will die-Danny

Yes that is right. A ghost is energy and if he lost too much he will die, only really powerful ghosts or with our condition could use it safely. If you or I lost too much energy we will just revert to our human forms. But I digress, continuing with the lesson-Vlad

The elemental powers are the ability use or manipulate forces of nature, like say… darkness, light, fire, water to name some. - Vlad

Or ice-interrupted remembering a certain friendly ghost (no it wasn't Casper).

Yes, yes but don't interrupt please, continuing-Vlad

Skill powers come from skills that ghosts had in life, increased by the fact they are ghosts. For example if you were skilled with cars in life, you could manipulate cars to point of creating a transformer in death.

And finally obsession powers those come from the obsessions of the ghosts, it can be literally anything: cars, boxes, technology, etc.

Question: aren't skill and obsession powers the same?-Danny

No, to begin with not all ghosts have an obsession; second being skilled at something doesn't mean it is their obsession. An example will be my servant skulker:

He is skill power with technology, after all he designed several of my toys, but his obsession is to hunt. - Vlad

But I thought all ghosts had an obsession?-Danny

no, although is a common mistake, ghosts aren't "born" for the lack of better word with an obsession, they "gain" or "develop" them over the years, and some of them never do. Actually one of the greatest fears of ghosts is never develop an obsession, and the happiest moment of any ghost is when they develop an obsession. But enough talk, this conversation has proved me that you are smart Daniel, so I have a proposition for you Daniel, join me Daniel and help to destroy your idiot father-Vlad

What are you insane? he is my father, just free me and I will return to my family and pretend that this never happened-Danny

Free you? Why? So you can go back to stumbling through your adolescence, desperately trying to get control of your powers? Powers, by the way, that I've had for twenty years.

Vlad demonstrates some of these powers to prove his point.

I have experience, my child. And the money and power attained through using those powers for personal gain, you see. - Vlad

Vlad splits and combines back into one as he said: I could train you, teach you everything I know.

And all you'd have to do, is renounce your idiot father, is just a small price. - Vlad

...Dude, you are one *seriously* crazed-up fruit loop. *That* is *never* going to happen. - Danny

Yes, well, once your father is out of the way, we'll see how you'll feel. - Vlad

Vlad laughs and disappears. The scene then switches back to cannon with Harry standing next to Jack on the dance floor.


	4. Fanning the Flames

Hi, I will begin saying a few things:

A/N: first I will like to begin saying sorry for the delays, second this chapter is almost an exact transcript of the original scene, and yes I read the reviews saying that they don't particularly like transcripts, but it is easier to write with them at least to begin the fic.

This chapter is about two things, to point how Danny is going to get a little darker and Sam abusing the power that I spoke in the beginning. This aspect is important because it will help in the future.

Finally I have been having trouble at writing because… well I was trying to make the story with the original series. And using some logic.

But after reading other fics I realized, that very few authors use the original series, so why would I?

So, from this point I will take a lot of liberties, logic and sense be damn it. Proof of this is that Danny is going to gain a new power if only temporally.

Finally Danny Phantom doesn´t belong to me. It belongs to Nickelodeon

**Warming: **there is a small erotic scene in the middle and mention of rape more or less. Also I don't know much about Goth music, or English music in general, so if it doesn't look like something Sam will hear, just ignore it

_**Fanning the Flames**_

_Nearly all men can stand adversity, but if you want to test a man's character, give him power.__Abraham Lincoln_

_The road to hell is paved with good intentions_

_Power corrupts, and absolute power corrupts absolutely.__-Lord Acton_

Sam awoke slowly and against her will, she was trying to enjoy her warm pillow… wait a second pillows aren't warm…. She suddenly was very much awake and realized 3 things: one she was naked, two her warm pillow was Danny….who was also naked, and third she was sore between her legs.

Suddenly realization hit her like a bombshell and began to sob.

Danny…her best friend… raped her…no, that wasn´t right, if anything she was the one who raped him, she was the one who took advantage of him, the one that forced him to that position.

Sam was trying to remember how could this happened to her and she was having flashbacks of the last week

_***************FLASHBACK*************************_

**Danny, Sam, and Tucker are in the Ghost Zone.**

Sam and Tucker inside the Speeder are watching Danny while he is wrestling with Klemper. 

*grunting* Get off me, Klemper!

But I just want to be your frieeend! 

Will someone please remind me, why this was a good idea?

Hey, you're the one who wanted to map out the Ghost Zone.-said Sam 

You're also the only one that doesn't have to wear these stupid Fenton Phones. Said Tucker while pressing a button on the PDA and plays Ember McLain's "Remember" song

Sam gets annoyed and grabs his ears.

Good thing they also work as wireless ear phones, because these things aren't fashionable

Danny: They're not supposed to look good. *grunts while being asphyxiated (bear-hugged) by Klemper* they're supposed filter out spectral noise so we can communicate. Uff! Like when I say things like "Help get this thing off me"!

Ignoring Danny, Sam said: they're not stupid; I think they make great techno-Goth earrings.

Really? Hey maybe I should give a pair to Paulina...

...Yes Danny, that's exactly what I'm saying, "gives a pair to Paulina." 

Danny gets away from Klemper for a moment but Klemper grabs him and uses freeze breath on him. Danny blasts out of the ice, Klemper chases, and Danny flies toward a fridge door, and opens it causing Klemper to accidently fly in there. Danny closes door.

Klemper lands in deep snow in an arctic landscape and spots a group of oddly penguins.

Klemper: Will you be my frieeends? 

The cutest penguin was about to speak but was interrupted

Negative we are searching for a member of our team and have no time for this, Kowalski isn't going to find himself and they walk away.

Back to the Speeder a horrible noise of torture could be heard

Ember! So warm and tender! You will remember my name!

Danny flies in and after transforming begins to rub his hands, chilled 

Can a ghost get frostbite? 

Oh here, my hands are warm. Sam holds her hands with Danny

Both of them blush and grin

Ember! Go Ember! Go Ember! Remember! 

The "song" awakes them and they look away scared

Uh, heh heh, Danny takes his hands away, and says: I-I think I'm gonna need my hands for this. Covering his ears

Ember! 

The speeder drives back through portal while two fancy ghosts appear and one said:

What on earth was that ghastly wail?

**Casper High School**

Danny, Sam, and Tucker are walking through the halls. While Tucker's PDA is playing "Remember," and he is dressed in Ember gear

I don't get it. This Ember McLain comes out of no where and suddenly she's the biggest thing since mp3s. I-It's so—

Infuriating how mindless pre-packaged corporate bubblegum is preventing true musical artists from being heard?

Two things:

First I was gonna say weird

Two just because you don't like it, doesn't mean it is garbage. People doesn't criticize you for being a Goth… ok… they do, but still you should be more tolerant with other people tastes with mayor reason.

Uh, okay, okay. 

Ember's not just about music; she's an expression of my unique individuality. 

The three enter a hallway decked with Ember banners/posters and filled with teens covered in Ember gear as well

Oh yeah, you're one of a kind. Every single one of you.

Paulina approaches, sees Sam's Fenton Phones and says: nice earrings. Sale at the eighty-nine cent store?

For your information, Paulina, they're a gift. Danny gave them to me.

Danny grins sheepishly 

Really? He gave you earrings? *scoffs* I always knew you'd two losers would end up together. *walks away* 

We're not losers! 

We're not together. Worrying about ruining his chances whit the idol 

Ember! Go Ember! Ember! *starts dancing* Remember! Ember! Go Ember!

Danny/Sam: WILL YOU KEEP IT DOWN? 

Heeey, check it out. The love-birds are ganging' up on Foley. 

Danny/Sam: WE'RE NOT LOVE-BIRDS. *look at each other* *resume glaring*

**in class**

As you know, the Northwestern Nine Standardized Testing starts in two days, and because my bonus is proportional to your grades, we've installed the Cramtastic Mark Five *presents large machine*, the latest in state-of-the-art subliminal study aide technology.

All desks have computers with three screens on them and all students are wearing learning helmets 

Let the learning begin! *presses button* 

The screens show Ember McLain singing "Remember." All students cheer except for Danny and Sam who take off their helmets 

Lancer switches machine off, pulls out Ember CD from the drive, and brandishes it 

Loud rock music is still heard 

FOLEY! Turn off that blasted PDA! *throws CD at Tucker* 

Tucker: It's not me; it's coming from outside! 

The students race to the windows, and saw a flatbed truck with Ember banner and loudspeakers pulls up in front of school.

There's an explosion and Ember emerges from the purple smoke, her band enters the same way, and they play the beginning to "Remember"

The students charge outside

Hellooo~ Casper High! Tell me who you love!

The students chant "Ember! Ember!" and Ember's hair grows larger

Ember: That's it, baby, say my name! Are you ready for a little youth revolution?!

The students' crowd closer, Danny and Sam are on the top step of the school entrance while Tucker attempts to jump on top of the crowd but misses

We love you Ember! 

Well that's because I fill a void in your empty lives! 

You're right, Ember! 

Danny's Ghost Sense goes off 

Attention freakishly-dressed teen idol! I order you to cease and desist! Said Lancer 

Desist this, grandpa! *turns knob on guitar, then plays a note that

Hypnotizes the students* 

The students turn on Lancer 

Pride and Prejudice!

Ember's... the ghost?! Oh my gosh! *goes ghost* I gotta save Lancer! ...Wow, this is bittersweet.

Danny flies up, spots Lancer, grabs him and makes him intangible as the crowd charges, then flies off

Now to knock the pop princess off the- *stops at sees that Ember's truck is gone* charts?!

The students walk around in a daze, while Sam walks up to Tucker, worried 

…Hey! No encore? What's that all about? Said Tucker

**the next day**

Lancer was flipping through random magazines while walking down a hall

Ember... Ember... Ember... If I see one hint of that woman in school today I'll- *looks up and sees all the Ember gear in the hall* Chicken Soup for the Soul!

Danny and Sam approach Tucker, who is sporting a ridiculous-looking Ember wig

Tucker, you're starting' to scare me... and I fight ghosts. 

It's an Ember thing, you wouldn't understand it. 

Uh, you do realize she's an evil mind-controlling spirit from another dimension? 

Yeah, but you said the same thing about Paulina. 

You know, he has a point. 

Hey everyone! Ember's giving away free concert tickets at Bucky's

Music Mega Store!. Paulina sees Tucker's wig and says: Nice hair! 

Thanks! Nice haaiir! 

The students stampede through the hall towards the door chanting "Ember! Ember!"

You people aren't going anywhere except detention!

Sam and Danny are attempting to hold Tucker back 

*groaning* Must... have... Ember... ticks! 

We're going to have to de-program him. 

Danny and Same suddenly realize Sam is hugging Danny, and they both let go and whistle nonchalantly 

**In class**

Sam finishes tying Tucker to a desk and begins to run the Cramtastic program

This is where the healing starts.

**Later, in the hall**

I still don't get why we're not affected by Ember's music. *reaches into locker using powers*

Maybe because your ghost powers and my- 

Individuality or intelligence? *pulls out Fenton Thermos* 

I was gonna say utter disdain for anything popular but okay. *blushes*

You really think I'm smart? 

Not so fast. You two love-birds may be the only students left in the entire school- 

Danny/Sam: WE'RE NOT LOVE-BIRDS! 

-but that's not going to stop me from giving you and education. He grabs Danny and Sam by their arms and drags them along the hall

Danny and Sam grin at each other and hold hands so Danny can make them intangible. They pull out of Lancer's grip and fly off.

Lancer arrives in the classroom, and realizes his hands are empty. Lord of the Flies, they're slipping right through my hands!

**Approaching Bucky's**

Sam looks around as Danny flies her to the store, then notices the sun shining off of Danny 

Danny notices her staring. Are you okay, Sam? 

Huh..? Oh! It's just really nice up here, that's all! *blushes and looks away* Flying's nice, heh heh.

Danny blushes as well, but runs into the Ember cutout since he was looking at Sam. They both fall and hit the roof.

**Inside Bucky's**

"Remember" is playing and Ember appears in a cloud of purple smoke again, the crowd cheers.  
Ember pulls out tickets from behind her back and throws them into the crowd.

Tell-me-who-you-love! 

The crowd chants "Ember! Ember!" and Ember's hair and power increase

Danny and Sam emerge through a wall

Something tells me they're not gonna love seeing their idol sucked inside the Fenton Thermos.

I think I can distract them.

The crowd stops cheering and gasps as they see Sam marking on an Ember cutout with classic mustache, beard, glasses

Hey everybody, look, it's Ember McLame! 

Ember power/hair decreases. Oh great, a critic. Maybe you'll like my new song better! *turns knob on guitar*

Danny fires an ecto blast at Ember and knocks her away. Hey! Do you take requests? How 'bout "Beat it!"?

How 'bout I just lay down a few power chords instead, dipstick? She then plays a note and knocks Danny away as he's pulling out the Thermos. 

The Thermos hooks on the ear of the cutout Sam is hanging on. 

Ember giggles, plays a note, and disappears 

The crowd cheers and Danny goes through the roof 

Dipstick! Ho ho, funny. Who writes your insults, the same hack who writes your songs? 

The crowd cheers outside and Ember's power/hair increases 

While Danny strains to keep from being overpowered he realizes: Chanting... makes her stronger!

Y'got that right, baby pop. And the more kids chanting, the stronger I get! *throws Danny into the cutout on the roof, causing it to fall over* you think I'm strong now? Just wait until midnight, when my concert goes global and the whole world's chanting my name! Then you'll all be my slaves! *plays note and blows Danny away*

Sam bursts through rooftop door and says: get away from him!

Danny transforms and Sam steps between him and Ember. 

Awww, teen love. They say it never lasts, but nothing distracts teenagers more than hormones, and I need to keep you busy for the next eight hours.

*turns knob on guitar* I have more than just music for you, now that they're chanting my name, my music can affect you! *plays note* How about a love song?

Sam is blown away and lands on the unstable Ember cutout hanging over the roof while Danny is hypnotized.

Danny looks lovingly at Sam

Huh?

Well, I think I'll leave the new couple alone. Ciao, babies.

New couple? The heck is she talking about? 

Danny climbs onto the cutout 

Uh, Danny now would be a real good time to go ghost and fly me out of here.

Danny crawls towards Sam which causes the cutout to tilt

Danny, wait! What're you doing!? 

Wow, I just never realized. You're really pretty when you're about to fall off a building.

Danny? Get back! Danny! 

Danny, stop, don't come any closer. 

But, you're over there and I'm over here. I wanna be over there. 

Wait, I know that look. That's that same longing puppy-dog stare you give Paulina. 

Who's Paulina? Walking towards Sam

Mmm… that's a pleasant side-effect. 

Cutout tips more and Sam screams as she falls off, but she is grabbed by a SWAT member in a helicopter. 

Attention students! By the authority of the Emergency Mass Grounding Act, you are all under house-arrest.

The students are forced into SWAT vans

You will now be returned to your homes to await parental punishment. And, as for your precious Ember, she's going' down! Lancer looks up and jumps away with a yell as the Ember cutout falls on the bus, destroying it.

Kwan and Dash race over as Danny climbs out of the rubble in a daze.

Dash/Kwan: Ember! We love you! 

**At Fenton Works  
**

Swat members throw Danny and Jazz in the front door. 

What is the matter with you kids? 

You need to be preparing for the Northwestern Nine Testing tomorrow! 

How can I study? All I can think about is Sam. 

What's wrong with you? Why aren't you thinking about Ember? 

Well I'm thinking about putting you both in the Fenton Stockades.

**In a dungeon-like basement**

Jack, we can't lock the kids in some medieval containment device. 

*pouting* Oh, all right, we'll just ground them like every other parent. 

I'm going to Ember McLain's midnight concert tonight, and there's nothing you can do about it. *grabs Danny and drags him*

Maddie grabs both of them and says: You and your brother are not leaving this house, young lady!

Fenton Stockades~~ 

Maddie glares at Jack and locks him in the Stockades 

I meant them!

**Jazz's room**

Jazz is pouting when "Remember" begins playing distance. She looks out and sees a van blaring it go by. The she uses a gun that launches a rope to follow the truck, and various kids are following suit.

**Danny's room**

****Danny has collected various items belonging to or being of Sam on his bed and is meditating while chanting "Sam..."

Sam knocks on his window.

Sam! You snuck out to see me! Oh this is just like Romeo and Juliet, except I'm the one on the balcony and I can understand everything we're saying. 

Danny, open up! 

Danny opens window and Sam climbs/falls in. 

You want me to open up? Okay, um, one time, when I was five, I really wanted a puppy, but my parents- 

Would you knock it off?! We have to stop Ember's concert before she takes over the world. *notices Danny's piles* Okay, even the part of me that's kind of liking the attention is really freaked out by this.

It doesn't matter, just so long as we have each other says while holding Sam's arm romantically

Snap out of it! *pulls away and grabs Danny's arms* you don't really feel that way about me, and I don't feel that way about you. 

So why are you still holding my hands~? 

Sam throws his arms and stomps away.

And why are you still wearing those Fenton Phones I gave you? 

Danny, they're not even real earrings, they're just some stupid communicators that... filter out ghost noise!

Does this mean that we're breaking up?

Don't you get it, Danny? That's why I haven't been affected by Ember's music; I've been wearing the Fenton Phones the whole time!

So... we're not breaking up?

Sam was about to scream at him but stopped. Obviously screaming wasn't working and besides the concert was tomorrow. And suddenly and idea occurred to her.

No Danny *smiling* in fact I think we should go on a date.

Yes, yes all you want Sam. *really happy*

But first could you use the Fenton phones, please I think you would look like a handsome Goth with them.

Yes Sam. By the way, where do you want to go?

Oh... I am a simple girl so maybe just a walk for the park, to clear my ideas. *Murmuring* and hopefully a few hours with the Fenton phones will clear the spectral noise and free you from ember´s spell.

**A few hours later in the park**

Sam we could we could have arrived sooner by flying.

Yes, but this way we could enjoy more hours together. Said Sam while thinking why the hell didn't work.

Yes Sam, you are so smart, but aren't you tired? Do I bring you some water? Are you hot? If you are I can hug you, I am as cold as ice.

For the last time *annoyed* Danny I don't need anything

_*LOUD MUSIC* COME HERE THE NEW HUMMER H3_

Sam goes to see it if nothing else because otherwise she will hit  
Danny. While Danny follows her.

She takes a brochure and reads:

Seats made of owl leather? (Looks incredulous) Interior wood paneling made from the Amazon rainforest? (Angrily) 12 gallons to the mile?! This car is an environmental nightmare!

Sam looks back to Danny and an idea crosses her mind

You know Danny I know something you could do for me.

Anything you want Sam, you name It.*really happy*

Normally Sam would never take advantage of her best friend this way, but right now she wasn't thinking clearly *two hours of a lovesick puppy following you makes you that* and also this environmental nightmare justifies it *she had the same train of thought with the cafeteria incident*.

You could totally haunt this place! Scare people away from here and make them buy something else! Could you do that for me Danny? Please? Said while mirroring the eyes that Paulina uses with the boys.

Yes Sam *very happy*

He transforms and begins to haunt the place, scaring all the costumers.

Sam smiles while thinking: well at least something good came from this even if my original idea didn't work.

It is done Sam

After seeing the success, Sam thought, why not do the same for other causes?

Hey Danny, did you enjoy it? Because I now know what I want to do on our date.

Yes Sam I enjoy it *thinking about the way Sam was smiling while he scared the people*

And so the couple spent the afternoon haunting and scaring a few places like: a taxidermist shop, hunting Store, a buffet of all the meat you can eat.

Needles to say it was a bad day for them.

They were going to continue, but Sam realized something:

Ok Danny, it is already late, so we should go to our homes.

But Sam I can't go home right now or my parents will know I escaped. Said Danny while thinking: I could probably pass invisible, but I don't want to leave you.

You are right; you can sleep in my house. My parents are out of town and my grandma went to visit some friends, so we shouldn't have any problem.

**Sam´s house**

Ok Danny you can sleep here in the basement, and I will go for some blankets.

While Sam went to the second floor for some blankets Danny explored "the basement" with was bigger than his room, hell it was probably bigger than his house. And something caught his attention: it was a karaoke.

Sam was descending from the stairs with some blankets and saw Danny eyeing the karaoke.

Hey Sam, I didn't know you sang.

You never asked Danny and to answer your question, I am not a great singer, not really, karaoke is just one of the things I use to relive stress.

To relive stress?

Yes Danny, you see, no matter how stressful things got at school or at home, I have always had karaoke. It is more than a hobby. Whit this I can pour out everything I am feeling, my thoughts and my soul. No matter what the karaoke always makes me feel better. 

Wow… Sam that sounds profound, now I really have to hear you sing.

I don't know Danny, as I told you I'm not much of a singer.

Please Sam I will also sing.*puppy dog eyes*

Oh..all right, all right. But please stop that look.

Yea*really happy*

Sam went to the mini fridge and took a beer, she wasn't much of a drinker and preferred to sing sober, but tonight she was to sing in front of her best friend/crush so was feeling a little nervous and decided to have some liquid courage.

eh…Sam you don't have the age to drink, how did you get alcohol?

Oh I bought from the delivery boys, they buy me the beer and I give them a small tip.

Sam sipped her drink and browsed through the song catalog trying to find just the right songs to compliment her mood tonight. She started out with Torn by Natalie Imbruglia; her first song was usually just for warm-up and was never very good, but it came out pretty well and she was feeling a little more confident. 

Danny was watching like hypnotized *which he was*

On the next rotation, she got up to the mic to sing sweet dreams by Marylin Manson.

Ok Danny I have already sing two songs now is your turn.

Ok Sam, but I'm not much of a singer like you, he replied, this is my first time doing karaoke. I never thought I'd ever do something like this.

Do you need some liquid courage? Take a drink, if you like.

Ok. Pass me one please. *He catches the can*. What kind of music do you have here?

She showed him the catalog of songs and helped him pick out a song to start with-Mr. Brightside by The Killers. He was good but not amazing, Sam thought.

Danny must have see it in her face because something occurred to him and told her.

Hey Sam, do you think I should transform?

Eh… what do you mean Danny?

Well you see, when I am in my ghost form my voice sounds different like…with a distant echo... so maybe I will sound better.

You know it is a good idea, said a little drunk.

Going ghost. Once transformed Danny began to sing:

_The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight__  
__Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time__  
__I am here still waiting though I still have my doubts__  
__I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out_

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing_  
_With a broken heart that's still beating_  
_In the pain, there is healing_  
_In your name I find meaning_  
_So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on_  
_I'm barely holdin' on to you_

_The broken locks were a warning you got inside my head_  
_I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead_  
_I still see your reflection inside of my eyes_  
_That are looking for a purpose, they're still looking for life_

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing_  
_with a broken heart that's still beating_  
_In the pain (in the pain), is there healing_  
_In your name (in your name) I find meaning_  
_So I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin')_  
_I'm barely holdin' on to you_

_I'm hangin' on another day_  
_Just to see what you throw my way_  
_And I'm hanging on to the words you say_  
_You said that I will be OK_

_The broken lights on the freeway left me here alone_  
_I may have lost my way now, haven't forgotten my way home_

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing__  
__with a broken heart that's still beating__  
__In the pain(In the pain) there is healing__  
__In your name I find meaning__  
__So I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'),__  
__I'm barely holdin' on to you_

_I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'),_  
_I'm barely holdin' on to you_

**\- Lifehouse****_– Broken_**

Something that neither Sam nor Danny realized, maybe because Danny hadn't transformed since being hit by Ember´s spell or because singing wasn't something Danny usually do, was that Danny absorbed part of Ember powers. So his singing suffered a few changes in ghost form: one he had the echo, two his voice was awesome and made the song sound great and third it was affecting Sam in similar way Ember had affected Danny. Or maybe it was just the alcohol.

When Danny stopped, Sam told him how impressed she was, he blushed just a little and gave her a smile that made her heart skip a beat. And in that moment everything got out of control.

_******************************************LEMON*************************_

As they sat listening to the machine playing other songs, he placed his hand on hers and gently stroked her fingers with his thumb. She could feel the electricity shooting through her body, right down between her legs. Music was her aphrodisiac *literally*, and between that and her crush sitting so close that their thighs were pressed against each other she felt like her blood was singing.

The next rotation she talked him into singing a duet with her-Picture by Cheryl Crow and Kid Rock. They stood side by side, but they kept stealing glances at each other as they sang. She felt as though he were singing with his soul *technically true because he was in his ghost form*, his eyes filled with passion as he sang. She put her whole heart into the song and soon they were looking into each other's eyes, singing to each other.

When the song ended, the spell didn't and Danny couldn't control himself anymore, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hard on the mouth. Her arms snaked around his neck and she pressed her body against his. He easily lifted her up and pressed her against the wall, running his hands up her skirt as she wrapped her legs around him.

As music from the machine filled the air, they ravished each other with a sense of urgency. He bit down on her neck as her hands sought out the zipper on his pants. She released his throbbing cock and stroked it, making him gasp in pleasure. He pulled aside the fabric of her blouse and slid his fingers along her wet slit. He pushed his full length inside of her, making her gasp because it was her first time and he was almost too big for her to take it all at once. They fucked furiously, and in a couple of minutes they were screaming from the pleasure they were giving each other, fortunately the basement was soundproof, courtesy of Sam´s parents.

As they came together, they slowed to the rhythm of the music-Wonderful Tonight by Eric Clapton.

They kissed and stroked each other with love and lust in their eyes.

_**************** LEMON /FLASHBACK END********************_

Sam left Danny´s side to take a bath and think more clearly.

When she came back to the basement she saw that Danny had already taken a bath *they are rich, they had 3 bathrooms* and was already changed.

Danny about what happened yesterday…

It was wonderful Sam the ultimate proof of our love.

Danny it was a mistake, I mean…

Oh no, you are breaking with me after using me, you only wanted to take me to the bed *at the verge of crying*.

No, no *realizing how vulnerable he was after sex, which was ironic, because usually is the other way around*

Then what was the mistake *little more calmed*

Well it was our first time, it should have been more special.

But Sam, it was perfect, after this we can finally marry, I will call Tucker to be my best man and to begin to prepare the ceremony.

Oh my gosh, Tucker! *grabs Danny's arm and begins dragging him out of the room* We're gonna have a talk about this later, right now we need to go for him.

**Casper High**

Sam and Danny approach a jittery Tucker.

Twelve.. hours.. of.. intensive standardize test prep. 

Sam takes helmet off and apologizes. Tucker I'm so sorry.

You're beautiful when you're wracked with guilt. 

*untying Tucker* Not now, Danny. 

Man, it's about time. Always knew you'd two end up together. *group hugs* 

Sam pushes Tucker and Danny away. We're not together, Ember put him under some kind of spell.

So you don't want to end up together? 

I don't know, maybe, but not like this. Tucker, please, we have to break the spell.

Tucker puts helmet on Danny. Let's crank up the story problems and we'll see him in twelve hours.

We don't have twelve hours, pointing to the clock. Ember's concert starts in fifteen minutes. She gets her power when people chant her name, and with a worldwide audience, she'll be unstoppable!

Then we better bolt down to that show and crank down the volume. *pushes Sam and Danny out* The volume of the sphere is equal to the square of the base times pi times the height. Wow! That thing really works! And I spent the first nine years of my school life actually reading?! 

**Concert**

"Remember" can be heard as Danny and co. phase in from the ground. They sneak into the building while the guard is sleeping.

Tucker go kill the power, we'll stand watch. 

Tucker runs over to power center while Danny stares at Sam.

Uh, can you watch something besides me? 

Danny pulls out a picture of Sam and stares at it instead.

Okay, cutting off the power. *turns switch on for PA system* Electrical power equals electrical current times electrical potential. *shakes head* Man, I gotta stop doing that.

On stage, Tucker's words echo over the PA system, Ember, Dash, and Kwan overhear and run backstage, and Ember points in the direction of the power center.

Dash/Kwan: We love you Ember! 

I heard you the twelfth time, now bag 'em and gag 'em. 

Dash and Kwan grab Danny and Sam, and a third guard grabs Tucker. 

If a train moving at twenty-five miles an hour...

Off stage, Sam, Danny, and Tucker are being held captive

On the air in five.. four.. 

Later, dipsticks, I gotta go rock my world. And when I say "my world," I mean my world! *walks back on stage* 

Danny! Stop her, now! 

I won't leave you Sam.  
Forget about me. 

I can't! I won't!

On stage, the lights go out and Ember appears in the spotlight. 

Hellooo Amity Park! Tell me who you love! 

The crowd chants "Ember McLain! Ember McLain!" and Ember's power/hair increases.

"Remember" begins and is broadcasted live throughout the world.

Scandinavic men: *jig* Ember, Ember, Ember, Ember. 

Asian women: Ember. *bow* Ember. *bow* 

Indian people: Ember, Ember, Ember! 

Australian tribe: *cheer, shake spears*

Off stage

I hate to do this to you, Danny, but if I can't break Ember's spell, I'm gonna have to break your heart. *turns around*

What're you looking at?

Sam suddenly kisses Dash.

Sam... how could you? How- hey! Get away from her!

"Ah it tastes like geek!" Dash said spitting at the kiss he shared with Sam.

"Gross it tastes like failure!" Sam said to herself as both turned to get an even bigger shock.

Danny! I'm so sorry I- 

You and Dash... but we were... but.. we weren't, were we? 

No, Ember did that. It's just.. this is so hard, because part of me.. part of me really liked this and.. 

Danny looks dejected, and then glances at Ember on stage, who is sticking out her tongue.

*growls* Ember... *eyes glow* 

Danny? Are you okay? 

No. I feel like my heart's been ripped out.* Danny thought in a dark tone* But I know who I can TAKE IT OUT ON! *goes ghost and flies off*

On stage, Ember is singing "Remember," with the crowd cheering and empowering her. Completely unaware of what was going on she continued singing her single hypnotic song to the crowd who was equally unaware of what was going to happen.

Danny suddenly knocks her away and she crashes into a jumbo tron.

Hey! No-hit wonder! Mind if I jam with the band? 

Get this straight, dipstick! *turns knob on guitar* I don't do duets. *plays note which knocks Danny into the crowd*

Danny phases through the ground and swipes Ember's microphone as she attempts to resume singing.

Sorry, no vocals in this number. Have you considered taking up mime? 

Ember leaps forward and the two begin dueling, Ember using her guitar and Danny using the mic stand.

Ember breaks the mic stand and knocks Danny back, then fires an ecto blast at him which entraps him in a tornado of ecto energy.

Mindless teenage rebellion and a killer light show? Is this an awesome concert or what? (guess who was?)

The crowd chants "Ember! Ember!" louder

Hear that? They're chanting my name all over the world! The revolution will be televised!

She's too strong. If I could just stop the crowd from chanting... something horrible that will break the spell like Sam kissing Dash. *turns to look at Sam and Tucker* Or worse! Tucker, sing! He was going to take the mic and throw the microphone at Tucker when something ocurres to him: mmm… kissing… or I could break ember´s concentration whiteout having to hear Tucker´s "song" and get something out of it, after all ember might be an evil mind-controlling spirit from another dimension like Sam said, but she was still a hot evil mind-controlling spirit from another dimension_. __**Really hot**__._

(A/N: the idea of using a kiss to break the hypnosis as far as I know belongs to the fic my dancing flame by Kixen, the credit belongs to him, I am just borrowing the idea and)

Ember was about to launch another attack but she never got the chance to finish it as Danny arm grabbed her, and within seconds the Rock Diva was pulled into a one-sided kiss from Danny causing her to stop by the sudden action.

Wow Danny is kissing Ember? I guess he is trying to use the same method Sam used on him to shock the crowd as well.

The entire audience including Sam and Dash had their mouths hanging as they watched Danny kissed Ember. At this point, the now shocked rock diva flaming hair had risen another 10 feet into the air, and her previously pale cheeks were now blushing red. While all this was going on Ember was also having thoughts of her own as well.

The crowd stops cheering. 

Ember?

Around the world:

Scandinavic men are blinking with surprise

Asian women are disgusted by the display of affection on TV and one of them throws a sword at it.

Indian people cover the eyes of their children. 

Australian tribe changes the channel.

*Ember´s hair/power suddenly decreases* It was at this moment that Ember realized that the chanting. What? she frees herself from Danny and runs to the edge of the stage. Wait! *hair goes out* No, stop!

Danny runs after her.

Ember: No! Tell me who you love! C'mon, say it! *falls to knees* Say my name! SAY MY NAAAME! *falls over, twitching*

It was at this moment that Sam throws a Fenton Thermos to Danny

Danny: The only thing we're saying here is "Good-bye"! *fires Fenton Thermos* and captures her.

Ember screams as she's sucked in, and her band disappears.

Danny flies backstage and transforms. he turns to Sam to thank her, only to see a really pissed/annoyed looking Sam staring at him whit a crazy look that promises pain.

Danny why the hell did you kiss her?.

What? I had to stop the chanting somehow, and when you kissed Dash it shocked me out of the spell. I thought the same thing would work if everyone saw me kissing Ember.

"Well it worked Danny, however I wanted to say I am sorry for having to break your heart…and for… you know *blushing madly*.

Danny interrupted her * blushing*. Sam we will talk about what happened later when we are alone.

What are you talking about? Said Tucker

Sam/Danny: nothing

**A few days later, at Casper High.  
**

These standardized test scores are the worst in school history. No doubt due to the rampant late-night carousing prior to test day. However, one student's perfect score did manage to bring the entire school average up, and that's good news for my bonus.

Therefore, Tucker Foley is excused from this afternoon's mandatory Cramtastic session. 

Yes! *throws off helmet* This would be an example of irony, a literary device employing the incongruity between what might be expected and what actually occurs.

Geek girls: Tucker! We love you! 

Tucker walks off with the girls on his arms.

**Danny/Sam whispering in a corner, both of them very uncomfortable.**

Danny about what happened…

Sam stop it… yes you used me…and yes I am very pissed at you … but don't worry about it Sam, we have always been friends, and this won't stop us from being friends.

Danny that is not what I mean..I mean…I got you drunk… I raped you *said while crying/sobbing *….

Sam about that *really uncomfortable*…two things… one… I enjoyed it*ashamed*…and two…I think that I hypnotized you to…you…know

What?*shocked*

i-i don't know how… I think that when Ember hit me whit her song she also transferred me part of her powers if only temporally. you remember when we where alone in your house?

Yes? said Sam while thinking back.

Well you see, when I asked you if I sang in ghost form, After the song your eyes changed colors and you where…a little.. off.

Sam realized it was true. After the song she pretty much shed her own clothes without blinking and jumped to Danny.

So.. we were both under a spell? *asking hopefully/sadly* while keeping any thoughts of a naked and sweaty Danny to herself.

I am afraid so. But don't worry Sam as I told you before you are my friend and nothing will change it. Danny explained while keeping any thoughts of a naked and a screaming Sam to himself.

I don't suppose you could release Ember to give her a piece of my mind? Trying to change the topic 

Nope. Besides, she's a little busy right now. *smiling* glad of the change of topic.

**Inside the Ghost Zone**

Ember! Ember!  
Stop saying my name!

Klemper continues and follows Ember as she walks. 

A/N:yes I know that they had sex, but they aren't going to make a great deal of it. At least for the moment.

Second many will be disappointed that this is the power that I said Sam had for a time… and you will be right… but this is not about power, rather the fact that Sam had a ghost to do her will for a time and the idea of using this to enforce her ideals. As far as I know no one has used this concept before even thought in the series Sam actually tried to convince Danny to use them for this.


	5. teacher of the year

Hi, I will begin saying a few things:

A/N: first I will like to begin saying sorry for the delays.

This chapter is going to point how Danny is beginning to use his powers for personal gain. I know the way...He is going to begin…or for what he used them…doesn't sound amazing, but the devil is in the details, he isn't going to take over the world or obtain godhood, so he will go with something simple and without even realizing it, but what he is going to do, will help him in the future.

Again I want to use some logic and sense, even if it is a bad one, so Danny is going to gain the power of duplication (more or less) before the incident with Pariah Dark, but don't worry I am not going to make him super Danny, obtaining and mastering a new power are 2 different things, and I will alter the power little bit.

The quote is not a good one. But is the best I could get.

This chapter occurs after "Teacher of the Year".

Finally Danny Phantom doesn´t belong to me. It belongs to Nickelodeon

_Hackers are breaking the systems for profit. Before, it was about intellectual curiosity and pursuit of knowledge and thrill, and now hacking is big business.-Kevin Mitnick_

Danny´s room

Danny had been staring at the piece of paper for the last hour and he still couldn't believe it… he owned a house…HE Danny Fenton owned a house. Now normally Danny wouldn't be able to afford such luxury, or anything more expensive that $ 100 dollars, but he now had a bank account and could literally afford things his classmates couldn't (well besides Sam )…but still..He owned a house.

Now to understand why Danny would buy a house and better yet how could he afford something like that, we will have to remember the events of the last week.

**Flashback**

Fenton´s house

"Hey dad, you said you will give me back my cell phone if I passed the exam, so please give it back I need it" said Danny

"Yeah… about that Danny boy, I kind of broke it"

"What! You broke my cell phone" with his anger raising

"Yes, but don't worry Danny boy you can have mine, it is even better that your old cell phone and it isn't ridiculously small" said Jack showing Danny something that looked like a cell phone from the 90´s, you know those that looked like bricks.

"Dad…what is that?" not understanding how something so big could be a cell phone.

"This is my cell phone son; I have had it since college"

"Eh, dad there is something strange with it; it has plastic buttons with numbers"

"Of course it has, it isn't touch like those modern toys, I have had for 15 years and I will really miss it, but you need it more" said Jack a little sad.

"If it means so much for you dad you can keep it, I don't really don't need it that much" Danny said nervously and a little freaked.

"Are you sure Danny boy?" questioned Jack

"Yes, really" his anger long replaced by fear of being seen using something like that.

"Ok son" said Jack being happy and obnoxious

"Oh by the way I am going to go to Sam's house"

"Alright Danny, have fun"

"Alright" said Danny while murmuring "maybe I can convince Tucker to give me his old one"

Basement of Sam´s house

"Danny I would like to help you, but I don't have my old cell phone" said Tucker while eating popcorn and watching the movie

"What? But you have you have a new IPHONE 7. What did you do to the old one?"

"The same thing I do with all my obsolete technology of course. I sold them in eBay"

"Shh, I am trying to enjoy the movie boys" said Sam

"Eh Sam, out of curiosity you don't have and old cell that you could give me"

"No Danny I don't have one"

"Then…could you lend me some money to buy one?"

"Danny 2 things: one you have the Fenton phones to communicate with us, two you are my friend Danny but you have bad credit record, you still owe me 30 dollars from the last week, I mean, I wouldn't have any problem lending you money if it was an emergency but this isn't"

"Sam this is an emergency, everyone needs a cell"

"No, the corporations want to make you believe that, it is nothing more that marketing, they want you to buy material things that you don't need, it is all… " rambling about the evil of corporations

Danny and Tucker stopped listening and concentrated in the movie

-so you are thief?

-what?

-well you are stealing from companies.

-no, I am not a thief, I am a hacker. I created a program that that transfer small amounts of money from big companies to an account in Switzerland.

-So…you are a hooker stealing cents?-amused-

-hacker, hacker you old man-angry-and for your information those cents at ten years with interest are now 9,000,000,000 dollars.

-what?-Shocked- how is it possible? Someone should have noticed something like that.

-oh please corporations like Disney, IBM, apple or ford aren't going to launch an investigation to discover where the hell went 500 dollars, they don't even notice, is like taking crumbs from a cake with the size of a car.

"You know Danny the movie remembers me of the incident with technus and his rambling of "Gain ultimate power of the World Wide Web!""

"How? It talking about a program and its only limited to just steal money, not about global domination"

"true, but creating a program capable of accessing different firewalls, identifying transfer codes, being capable of erasing its traces and infecting several computers…well lets just say it sounds like an AI with reminds me of Technus for some reason"

"Aren't you complicating it a little?"

"not really, you see I love computers, but they are kinda…well…dumb, you see you can program them to do a single thing like say…a virus to steal from IBM but it will take you years to create and it will be days or weeks at most for them to detect and crush that virus because big companies have better hardware and software. And of course the FBI will arrest you in a couple of days"

"So computers are like a one trick pony…and any kind of intelligence could control them…it would be cool to have something like that" a crazy idea forming in his mind.

They stop talking and enjoy the movie.

Danny´s room

Danny was inside the doom game in front of the door to gain total access to the internet.

"Well let's see, I have been practicing duplication since the last moth and although I haven't mastered I still can divide to the point of turning into a Siamese" said Danny while trying to duplicate.

You see, when Tucker mentioned that any kind of intelligence could control computers he came to realize that even if he didn't have Technus powers he still could control computers to a smaller degree. He could probably overshadow an automated cashier and get some money for a new cell phone and he actually contemplated doing it, but apart from feeling guilty he realized that doing it was…kind of lame… it was like the villains in comics with expensive techno suits worth millions of dollars in technology trying to steal hundreds of thousands from a bank.

And As the Fenton´s says: Go big or go home.

So he began to think more deeply and soon remember someone who wouldn't miss a few dollars and wouldn't feel any guilt from stealing from him. He also realized that he probably should keep tabs on him, after all total control over the internet didn't appeal to him but being informed of the movements of his archenemy was important for his survival.

But he couldn't check the movements of Vlad every day, so an idea came to him: to create a duplicate to inform him of the relevant movements of Vlad while he takes care of other maters. Granted in real life he couldn't duplicate completely, but somehow it was easier to use his powers in the virtual world.

After a few hours Danny finally created a duplicate, it was really easier using ghost powers in virtual reality and he had already very close in the real world anyways.

"¡yes, finally!" said Danny very happy

"Yes master, what are your orders?" said the duplicate

"Why are you calling me master?"

"Well a duplicate is a copy of the ecto signature of the main ghost, namely you, how do I know it I don't know, but that is why I call you master"

"So, you nothing more than a leg or arm of me?"

"Correct"

"So, would just follow my orders? I wont have to schedule a change with you every once in a while?"

"Not really, I can't think and act a little apart from you, but ultimately you are my _mind_ for lack of a better word"

"alright, then you know what to do gain access to internet, control over Vlad assets but don't be discovered, and order me an IPHONE 7, I will go outside to my room" as soon as Danny is outside of the computer and in his room his ghost sense activates "damnt, well sorry but I need to go, you can do it alone?"

"Don't worry I will be fine" said the duplicate from the screen.

While Danny was out the duplicate was at work hacking DALV CO. only to discover that there wasn't any evil schemes in there so they probably were in his personal computers without access to internet to prevent hackers. So he moved on and discovered something interesting.

"Apparently some employer is already stealing from vlad and not small quantities" surprised by how no one has noticed millions of dollars disappearing. "Now that I think about it, if I am going to take money from vlad why just a few thousands when I could take more?"

With that train of thought he proceeded to create an account to the original and transfer $1 000 000 usd, after all even if someone noticed the transfer they would blame this user, and even if he tried to denied it it wouldn't mater given how much he had stolen already.

He was checking the account he created when something catch his attention. It was a house. Apparently the bank published the properties they had a mortgage in their website.

"this house is perfect, it has 4 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, an attic, dinner room a swimming pool, a garden, a basement and it only costs 300 000 USD, I really wish we could live in house like this" and he realized "well maybe my family could not, but I could, I have the money to buy it so why not?" he purchased the house and after all was done he ordered an IPHONE 7 from eBay.

(A/N: I honestly don't know if it is possible to just buy property in the US online without being present or from a bank or how much they cost, I had seen movies saying you can, but regardless if a minor can become a mayor then I say that a minor can buy a house online if not then the duplicate arranged all to make it possible, go with it)

Danny returned after a few hours when everything was done.

"Master, who was the ghost"

"It was Skulker, with a new weapon, so D did you finish?"

"D?"

"Well I have to call you something besides duplicate, don't I?"

"I agree, and yes I ordered you an IPONE, I also created you an account, you have $600 000 usd in the bank of amity park to spend"

"WHAT? I have 600 000 USD?"

"well it was originally 1 000 000, but after buying a house and a few things like furniture, a plasma TV, a DVD player and other things without even realizing I had spent 100 000 usd"

"I own a house" shocked

"Yes you do, if you don't mind master I will be sleeping inside the computer, I doubt I could survive outside of it" with that he shut down the pc.

"I own a house" shocked

**Flashback ends**

"All right Fenton calm down, its already late and I am really tired for the fight and from the duplicate, so I will just go to sleep, and maybe, just maybe after a good night of sleep this will have more sense" dressing in his pajamas.

"And if not, then either Sam or Tucker might have an idea of what to do, because sure as hell I don't"


	6. Public enemies

Hi, I will begin saying a few things:

A/N: first I will like to begin saying sorry for the delays.

Again I want to use some logic and sense, even if it is a bad one.

I read the review of Vlad's wrath, I agree, that is the reason I made the framed employee a guilty one, that way if he is discovered will he will suffer from it regardless of Danny's framing him or not (to shut up his conscience). In reality I only needed the money to begin with; Danny is not going to take money from vlad as "solution for all his problems".

Concerning to Valerie yes she is still to become the red huntress, but I already have an idea of what to do with her. Although is not going to be pretty and is going to lack some imagination and being slightly…well while not dark neither is moral.

The quote is not a good one. But is the best I could get.

Finally Danny Phantom doesn´t belong to me. It belongs to Nickelodeon

"When you're in jail, a good friend will be trying to bail you out. A best friend will be in the cell next to you saying, 'Damn, that was fun'."  
― Groucho Marx

The episode opens with an outside shot of the Fenton Portal. Camera zooms in and fades to a shot of a ghost in prison garb being chased by two of Walker's prison guards and Bullet.

"You'll never take me alive, pigs!"

"You're a ghost." Bullet

"Well, you'll still never take me!" He's caught in a net

The guards pull in their new catch. Bullet turns around and contacts Walker.

"That's the last one, Walker. All the escaped prisoners have been rounded up."

Back at the prison, Walker is chatting with Bullet.

"All but one" Turns to face a door with four guards in front of it. "Which brings us to you Wulf"

A guard, reluctantly, opens the cell. Out of it jumps a wolf ghost creature named Wulf. He jumps over everybody and unsheathes his claws. He swipes at the air and creates a tear in the dimension.

"He's tearing a hole out of our dimension! He's gonna escape!"

"No he's not. That would be against the rules." Presses a button on his wrist, which activates a shock collar on Wulf's neck, causing him to scream in pain and fall back while the portal he created disappears." That's a nifty little power you have, Wulf. The ability to claw into the real world at will. It's one of the reasons I need you. You want that collar off, don't you?" Wulf pulls on his collar desperately, indicating he does. "I have one more fugitive to catch." Shows a picture of Danny in prison garb and in ghost form. "Half kid, half ghost."

"Vi deziri detrui?" Sniffs the picture

"Destroy him? No. I want revenge. And I need him alive for that. And since this Danny Phantom set my prisoners free, I wanna turn his world into the prison he escaped. Take my crew." The guards smile evilly. "Cause as much havoc as you can and sniff this kid out for me. And you'll be free of me forever. Do we have a deal?"

Wulf smiles evilly. The camera cuts to Amity Park, where a man is in panic.

"Ghost!"

Walker's goons are all over the place, causing chaos. Danny, Sam, and Tucker are looking on.

"Oh man! I've never seen this many ghosts attacking at once!" said Sam

"I'm gonna need a bigger thermos!" said Danny while being tackled by a ghost.

"And a paramedic!" said Tucker

The scene changes to Casper High School. Kids are watching a newscast about the previous night's chaos.

"This was the scene at Amity Park last night as ghosts - that's right, ghosts - caused hundreds of thousands in damage. I'm Shelli Rakimata, and this is ghost watch. Day 2."TV is turned off

"Now, I know you kids are scared because ghosts are scary scary things" The kids all look unphased. "But I came to your school, not because this is a great photo opportunity" Turns and smiles for photographers. "But because you children are our future... Voters." Laughs at his joke as more photos are taken of him. "And now, I'd like to turn this over to Principal Ishiyama, who's here to inform you of some exciting rules and restrictions."

"This is going to end badly." Said Danny

"Due to the continuing and escalating ghost threat, here's the way we're going to limit your freedom: One, students are to have no contact with these spirits. Two, all students will be escorted directly to their homes after school. And three, [Gives a serious face] by order of the Mayor's new security advisor, a nine o'clock curfew."

"A curfew!?" Tucker

"An escort!?" Sam

"OK, who's the idiot security advisor that came up with those lame ideas?" His parents come in

"Fear not, young ones. We're here to make sure this school is prepared for any ghost emergency." Screaming On a megaphone.

"You must be cautious. At any time one of these ectoplasmic malefactors - [Sees Danny] Hi, sweetie! [Goes back to crowd] - could appear out of nowhere."

"Time to sit in the back where nobody can notice us?" Danny

"Time to sit in the back where nobody can notice us." They get up and move.

A tear in the dimensions appears nearby. Wulf pops his head out and sniffs for Danny. He pops back in and points at the portal to Walker.

"Alright, Wulf. You know what to do. Sniff out the people he's been in contact with." Walker

Wulf jumps through the portal. Bullet appears next to Walker.

"While we take over everybody Wulf sniffs out."

"I don't care if he knows Wulf is there, but the rest of you, I want hidden."

Walker, Bullet, and some guards go through the portal. Back at the meeting, Danny's ghost sense goes off.

"Oh no. You have got to be kidding me. Here? Now?" Danny

Wulf appears onstage and frightens everyone. After jumping offstage, a guard appears from behind Principal Ishiyama and takes her over. Walker and two more guards take over Dash, Kwan, and Paulina, respectively. Sam and Tucker run outside the room.

"Where's Danny?" Sam

"I think he's trying to go ghost, but there are too many people around" Sam

"There are so many ghosts in here; my ghost sense is going crazy."

Wulf grabs him and holds him down

"Servi!"

"Get away from him!" Blasts Wulf off of Danny

"Hey, I wanted to do that! When did you learn to shoot that good?"

"What, you think I sit home and invent new cookies all day?"

"Speaking of which, can I have another one of those butterscotch caramel hipple doodles?" Maddie gives him a cookie

Wulf sees Bullet and two guards behind Jack and Maddie. He runs away.

"He's making a break for it!" bullet and a few guards chase after him.

"I wanna keep an eye on these two. They may be of use to us." Walker

"Come on!" They run off and Jack hits his head on a door

"Its pull, Jack" Opens the door and runs off

"Well, SHE might." Dash/walker

Outside the auditorium, Danny sees Wulf phase through the floor, looking scared. Danny runs but immediately bumps into Mr. Lancer.

"Bridget Jones' diary, Fenton! Stop your screaming, and get over there into the safe area!" Pushes him into a room

Lancer closes the door and a guard appears behind him. The guard takes him over. Later, ghosts are filling the skies as Danny and Jazz walk home.

"All I'm saying is mom and dad are gonna be very busy, and I have a lot of homework to do, so I'm not gonna be able to keep an eye on you all night. I'm going to have to trust you to stay in your room and be so quiet, it's like your not even there." Said Jazz as Danny's ghost sense goes off.

"What are you getting at?" They walk into their house and look shocked

"The first official after school meeting of the Amity Park Ghostkateers is now in session." Said Jack

Camera zooms out and shows Dash, Kwan, and Paulina all in the room. A ghost flies behind Danny, which sets off his ghost sense. Dash, still under Walker's possession, kneels in front of Jack, who knights him with a piece of paper.

"I dub thee Ghostkateer number one." Dash smiles evilly at Danny

"Um if you need me, I'll be in my room being so quiet, it's like I'm not even there."

"Come on, Danny. Join us in singing our Ghost-kateer battle song." Said Maddie

"Ahem, G H O..." Singing Jack

"Oh, you've seen a ghost?" Maddie

"... S T K A..." Jack

"Eh, you've seen a Canadian ghost?" Maddie

"...A T double E R! S!" jack, maddie, and ghostkateers

Jazz and Danny go to their rooms. The next day, Wulf peeks through a bush at the school as lunch time starts.

"[On megaphone] Alright, kids. Hurry up and eat your nutritious meals. [Sees Danny] Hi sweetie! Here's a nutritious bagged lunch. [Hands a bag to Danny] Jack, hit it!"maddie

Jack parks the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle, aka the RV, and activates a ghost shield that surrounds the lunch area.

"This portable ghost shield only has enough power for fifteen minutes, so chew! Chew like the wind!" Jack

"Danny, you okay?" Sam

"[Sarcastically] Why would I not be? Just because the town's on high alert and my parents are at my school? [Quickly chews his food then holds his throat] And I'm chewing so fast I think I just swallowed my spork. [Phases his arm through his stomach and pulls a spork out] There we go. All I know is as soon as I get five free minutes, I'm gonna toss that blabbering hairball that started this back into the ghost zone!"

"I SAID KEEP CHEWING! [They eat faster]" Jack

"I don't think it was blabbering. I think it was Esperanto." Tucker

"Esper-wha-wha?"

"Esperanto. An artificial language from the 1800s. Now its only purpose is to give geeks a secret language to talk to other geeks."A geek appears behind Tucker

"Hey Tuck. Kiel estas gi iri?" The geek says and walks away.

"I couldn't tell what that ghost was screaming, but he looked scared. Like he wanted help"

Wulf appears in a nearby tree. He jumps down and drills through the shield with his claws. He phases into the RV. Danny's ghost sense goes off.

"Oh no. Here? Again?" ghost sense

"But we're chewing like the wind inside an anti ghost zone. Where could the ghost be?" The RV behind them blows up, causing the shield to vanish

"Survey says, behind us." Sam

Jack sees the destroyed RV and cries. Wulf appears out of the wreckage. He is shocked by the collar, now being controlled by Bullet, who's with two guards behind him.

"You're using the collar? Walker said-" guard

"Walker isn't here! [Wulf runs away] Get him!" bullet

"[To Sam and Tucker] If anybody asks where I am, lie. [Runs towards a tree] I'm going gho- [Sees Jazz behind the tree]"

"Danny. Hi. Are you hiding here? [Pauses] I'll go hide over there. [Runs off]"

"Okay. Now I'm going ghost. [Transforms]"

Danny flies after the guards and Bullet. Little does he know, Jack is targeting him with a weapon

"One blast and you'll find yourself teleported back to that empty little dimension you call home."

"[To herself] Danny. [Runs to Jack and messes up his aim] Uh, oops"

Danny dodges the blast and it hits the two guards, which cause them to disappear.

"Whoa! Portable ghost portal? Oh great."

Bullet uses a laser gun on Wulf's tail, which makes Wulf scream in pain.

"[About Wulf] You're big, you're hairy, and you're a ghost. But if Walker's goons are after you, you can't be all bad. [Zips past Bullet, getting him tangled in the laser. Danny cuts Wulf free from the laser and grabs it] Go ghost stinger! [He sends green energy onto the laser, which makes Bullet vanish in pain. Danny and Wulf land, while Wulf glares at Danny] Friend. Uh [Holds hand out] Friend?"

Wulf sniffs Danny and licks him. Jack appears from behind the bushes.

"Alright nobody move! [Pulls out the Fenton Fisher, but it's tangled up] As soon as I get this thing untangled, you two beasties are going down."

"Don't worry. He's not much of a threat. Now if my mom were here, then we'd be in trouble. [A targeting laser appears on Wulf's head]"

"Vere."

Maddie is targeting them. She blasts at them, but they fly off.

"Oh. Man. You are SO not getting anything for Mother's Day. Come on"

Behind the school with Sam, Danny, Tucker and Wulf.

"eh, Danny is it your new pet or something?"

"no, this is wulf a new friend who needs a place to hide."

"Well he can't stay in your house Danny. Not with it being Ghostkateer central." Sam "and my mother is allergic to dogs, although I don't know how will she react to a ghost-dog/werewolf"

"Well I think it is a really bad idea to bring him to mine" Tucker

(A/N: in the original wulf stayed in Tucker´s under the excuse he understood him, but he thought it was a bad idea, and I don't know why they weren't at Sam´s)

"Well it´s not like we have another house" said Sam sarcastically

"Well you see I kind of have my own house… " said a very nervous Danny.

"What! Dude, what do you mean you have a house?"

"Yes Danny, what do you mean?" said Sam glaring/demanding answers.

"I promise I will explain everything, but first we should go before we are discovered"

"You better"

Later at Danny's house and after a long explanation, the trio and Wulf are speaking.

"dude you have the newest iMac and you didn't tell me" said tucker while eying the computer with something akin of lust?

"eh, tucker its just computer" a bit unnerved by his friend reaction.

"just a computer, just a computer! blasphemy for your information…" he shuts up when Sam hit him in the head.

"Tucker its not important, and Danny you stole from Vlad? Are you insane? What were you thinking?"

"relax Sam, Vlad isn't going to discover it and even if he did, I made it look like someone that is already stealing from him did it" trying to calm her without success.

"that is not the point Danny" yelling

"please Sam stop yelling, and what is the point Sam? I didn't stole from an orphanage, I stole from Vlad, and look at the bright side"

"what bright side?"

"he got cool tech" said tucker helpfully

"Estas bela domo?" Wulf

"This place is perfect as a safe house for wulf or me" said Danny

"What?" Sam stopped in her tracks after that statement

"I said it's perfect as a safe house"

"eh, Danny I think se was referring to the fact you said it is a safe house for you?" Said tucker also stunned by Danny´s words

"what do you mean? I just said this place is perfect as a safe house for me"

"exactly what do you mean by that? You aren't planning to become a runaway? Right?" said Sam while narrowing her eyes.

Tucker and wulf were also paying attention to him

"[sigh] guys I don't know how to say this, so I will be blunt at first I bought the house, because frankly we needed a place to crash, to guard weapons, to give first aid, etcetera."

"dude we can do all that in our homes" said tucker

"no we can't" Sam was about to interrupt but Danny lift his hand to stop her "please Sam hear me out" she closes her lips and begins to listen.

"tucker´s parents are pacifists and very clear when it came to weapons, if they see teenagers with guns they aren't going to buy the excuse, it is to protect us from ghosts, and correct me if I am wrong but there was a reason you didn't want wulf here"

"you are right" tucker

"well mine never go to the basement so we can guard/hide them there" said Sam a little uncertain

"eh... Sam, your parents don't like us and treat us like shit, they might politely tolerate us from time to time, but they have a limit and so do we" tucker

"well what about your parents house Danny?" Sam

"Sam, do I really have to answer that?"

"Danny I know you are afraid of your parents rejecting you but…"

"Sam it's not about that"

"then what is it dude" tucker

"guys don't get me wrong, I love my parents, I really do, but they are Irresponsible! Rash! And oblivious, I mean they created a volatile energized portal in their own home, what is to say they aren't going to modify the ghost shield of the Fenton lab to make it also capable of weakening or rip ghosts molecule by molecule while I am inside"

"you might have a point Danny, maybe is good idea to have a secret lair" tucker "like batman or superman" trying to joke.

"that wasn't funny tucker" Sam

"no but a bad joke like that is good ease the mood" Danny

"hey, it was a good joke" tucker

"ne estis" wulf

"Alright enough of this, tucker you're the only one of us who sort of understands him, and we need to get that collar off, so please do your magic." Danny

Sam tries touching Wulf's collar, but Wulf roars at her and tries to bite her, causing her to fall backward into a chair.

"He said not to touch that."

"[Sarcastically] Really? I must have missed the subtext."

"I gotta get my Fenton Thermos out of my locker. In the meantime see if you can find out what Walker's up to. [Flies through the roof and leaves]"

"[To Wulf] So, What's Walker up to? Kiel estas Walker?"

Wulf answers and Tucker starts laughing

"You have no idea what he just said, do you?"

"Not a clue." Stops laughing

At Casper High, Danny flies up to his locker and phases his arm through to grab his thermos.

"Here we go." Ghost sense goes off, and he hears Dash nearby

"Okay, listen up!" In normal voice

Danny flies up to a room. He sees Dash talking to Mr. Lancer, Principal Ishiyama, Paulina, and several other students and faculty. The room is surrounded by torches with blue flames.

"Is everybody clear with the plan?"

"Yes, yes, it should all go down tomorrow after the town meeting." Paulina

"Meeting? [Transforms into human and walks into the room] What town meeting?"

Kwan closes the door behind him. Everyone glares at him. Dash grabs him and holds him up to the blackboard. Dash then passes out as Walker, still holding Danny, phases out of him.

"Walker!" said Danny

"Gotcha, punk."

Walker laughs evilly as many guards appear in the room.

"Walker, lemme go!"

"How does it feel? No place to run. No place to hide. I'm gonna turn your whole world against you, and by the time I'm done, you're gonna BEG for the safety of my prison. [Leans in closer to Danny] In the Ghost Zone, where you belong."

"The only thing I'm begging for, [Transforms and blasts Walker back] Is for you to try some mouthwash! [Flies off]"

"[To the overshadowing guards] Don't just stand there gawking at me! Get him! [Overshadows Dash again]"

The guards, all possessing someone, pursue Danny. Danny waits for them outside of the school. His ghost sense goes off. He sees Dash floating behind him. He tackles Dash and totals a car parked just outside the Nasty Burger. He is then knocked forward by Mr. Lancer. Danny gets up and blasts him back before flying off. Principal Ishiyama shoots an electrified grappling gun at Danny, which hits and shocks him. Danny takes the grapple and uses it to toss the principal into a water tower. Paulina then grabs him.

"You can't get away from me!" Paulina

"Wow. I waited all puberty for a girl to say that to me and now it's a complete bummer. [Throws her at a billboard]"

Danny lands on the side of a building and sees Kwan. He does showy moves with a ghost baton. Danny just fires a blast from his finger to knock Kwan of the wall. He stomps on him and flies off, being chased by all his possessed friends. He goes into his house.

"Ghost shield. Ghost shield. [Hits a button on the wall which activates a ghost shield around the house, pushing the pursuers back]"

"Should we go after him?" PRINCIPAL ISHIYAMA

"No, no. It's that anti-ghost dome. We can't get in, but he can't get out. And by tomorrow, this place will be under complete lockdown. Besides I gotta put the final phase of my plan into action, and tie up some loose ends." Said while Phasing out of Dash

Bullet phases out of Ishiyama and into Dash. Another guard phases into Ishiyama. The scene changes to outside Tucker's house. Walker is outside looking at the house.

"You've outlived your usefulness, Wulf. Goodbye" said Walker while pressing a button, sadly walker was in the wrong house and the remote didn't have much range, so nothing happened there.

Meanwhile in Danny´s house, Wulf is looking at a picture of Danny, Tucker, and Sam in a photo album. While tucker is speaking.

"wulf I found a way to deactivate the collar, but it will activate momentarily, but we have to do it because I don't think walker will deactivate it voluntarily"

Wulf was thinking deeply, which was weird for a werewolf/dog/ghost until he reached a decision.

"faras" wulf

Tucker pulls out his PDA. He plugs it into Wulf's collar to override it. The PDA shocks wulf, but also releases the collar.

"[Smiles with joy and relief] Mi libera!"

"Of course you're free. You- [Wulf runs off and jumps out the window] You're welcome!"

"We should call Danny."

Tucker's parents call him.

"hello, yes mom I know it. Yes, yes I know it is 9 o'clock. I am in the way" trying and falling to calm his mother. "Sam you will have to tell Danny" said while running to his home.

"you know right now I am really happy that my grandmother is covering me, that and that Danny has a place to hide an extra-dimensional fugitive, now to call Danny" she calls with her cell phone

"..ring…ring…hello you are calling to Danny Fenton for the moment I can't answer, you can leave a message after the tone…..tttiiiii….."

"so much for really needing a cell phone, he doesn't even answer, well I will call his house" she dials but there isn't a tone "damn, the Fentons must have forgotten to pay the bill again"

"maybe they are just sleep, I will have to go and tell him personally"

Outside, Wulf looks at the picture of the three friends. He puts his hood up and runs off.

-10 pm Fenton works-

"Luckily I have a key of Danny´s house" opening the door "Danny, Jazz, anybody" she was going to call again until she saw a note in the table

"Danny I went outside to study the effects of massive paranoia in people, dad and mom are still hunting ghosts, and I left money for food, with love Jazz"

"well that explains it, I will check Danny´s room, maybe he is just sleep" she goes there and finds him sleeping.

"ahh, he must be really tired" Sam was about to awake him when something stopped her. Danny looked really peaceful in his sleep.

"maybe I should let him sleep, I mean is not like we can´t do anything right now, and he really needs to sleep more not to mention he looks really cute right now…what I am saying?" blushing madly and shocked by what she said.

"I will just go to sleep to the guest room" Sam goes to the room and begins to remove her clothes. "Fortunately I have slept so many times in this room that I have clean clothes for tomorrow, hell I even have my own underwear here….that was wrong in so many levels that is not even funny"

While Sam closed her eyes and tried to sleep, she was beginning to think about how weird was that their parents didn't like Danny but were so busy in their private life's that they didn't realize she was sleeping in his home (or just accepted any reason her grandmother gave them), or how the Fentons didn't see anything wrong with giving a girl a key from their house (even if she was a friend of their children) or said girl sleeping in the next room to his son completely naked, granted they didn't know of her sleeping habits but that wasn't the point, hell with his powers a locked door wouldn't stop him, he cold just pass the wall, pin her down with his strong muscles and ravish her to his hearth desires, biting her breasts and kiss her forcefully while she tries to resist, but all is in vain, and he prepares her to Sodomise her until she couldn't walk straight…

"WHAT THE HELL I AM THINKING?" she stopped suddenly, only to open her eyes and see her hand between her legs. "put yourself together Manson, Danny is just your best friend not a guy" but the wetness in her legs said otherwise. "I mean... yes he is strong, sweet, has unique blue baby eyes, and is hot…." That stopped her in her tracks again.

"…oh, who I am kidding, I have began seeing as man and having dreams with him since the karaoke incident" she was becoming aroused form remembering that night.

"Samanta Manson stop, even if you can accept the fact that you have fallen for your best friend, he probably doesn't feel the same or probably will just feel sexually attracted to you, after all even he tends to see women as objects like all the guys, so the best will be give it a rest" unknown to Sam, accepting her feelings this early will have several consequences in the future.

-Morning

Danny is asleep on the bed, but begins to wake up.

"I fell asleep? [Sees the still-active ghost shield] At least the shield's still up. [Sees the clock] And it's 10:18!?

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty."

"if I am the Sleeping Beauty, shouldn't you give me a kiss to wake me up?" said Danny joking and blushing

"in your dreams" blushing, because it already happened in hers.

"didn't happen" murmuring "by the way Walker's overshadowing everybody around me. I think he's trying to turn everyone in town against me."

"Well, that would explain this. [Turns on the TV, showing a town meeting]"

"We only have one piece of business today: Defeating the ghosts that infest our town. And to do that, I'm calling for a vote to seed all ghost policing and security decisions [Holds up a picture of Maddie] to Maddie Fenton. [His eyes suddenly glow red, and he shakes his head slightly] I mean Jack. [Holds up a picture of Jack] Jack Fenton. The completely competent Jack Fenton." Said the mayor

"There you go!" Looks at Maddie next to him, who is frustrated

"And we've located the ghost responsible for all the terror inflicted on our town. [Holds up a picture of Danny] This one [Everyone gasps, as Danny turns the TV off]"

"You know, I have to say. As far as evil master plans go, this one's pretty thorough." TUCKER

"It's not funny, Tuck. I'm getting my butt kicked all over the place. At school, at home, and now this? I'll be public ghost enemy number one!"

"[Pulls out a Fenton Thermos] Here you go, buddy. You're gonna need this."

"Are you nuts? If I leave this house, I'm dead."

"Danny, you've got to do something. If you don't, who will?"

At City Hall...

"Order! Order! All in favor of declaring martial law, and allowing the completely competent Jack Fenton to mobilize a massive ghost hunt, please say-"

"I... might be too young to vote, but I'm casting one anyway! [The crowd goes into panic] You people have to listen to me. I'm on your side."

"You're not fooling anybody, ghost kid! You are going down! [Pulls out tangled Fenton Fisher] As soon as I untangle this thing!"

"My parents might be overshadowed, but this should harmlessly push the ghosts out of them. [Blasts the ground near his parents, knocking them back] Or they could not be overshadowed, and I could have totally ticked them off."

Maddie attaches a laser to her arm and fires at Danny. Danny dodges it and hides behind a bench for cover. The mayor grabs him from the floor and drags him down with him. Wulf gasps from outside city hall upon seeing this and angrily unsheathes his claws. Meanwhile, Jack is going through his ghost weapons.

"Ghost bazooka. Fenton fisher. [Picks a device up] Whatever the heck this thing does."

"Jack, what are you doing?"

"Getting ready to hunt some ghosts. I'm gonna tear that ghost kid apart into a million different- [Stops and looks at Maddie] What?"

"Jack, I love you, but we don't have time for this. Who's a better shot?"

"You are."

"Who's better with the weaponry?"

"You are."

"Who's a ninth degree black belt?"

"You are - You are? [Hands her a cannon] Here I'll get the Ghostkateers."

"And that's why we make a great team. Here's a cookie." Gives Jack a cookie

Meanwhile, Danny is brought to the roof of the city hall. He's surrounded by Kwan, Mr. Lancer, Paulina, Dash, Principal Ishiyama, and the mayor, all of which are possessed.

"[To the mayor] Walker! I should've guessed you'd end up in the guy that makes the rules!"

"Shouldn't you be running?"

"Shouldn't you?"

Everyone scatters except for Paulina, who speaks to him.

"hey kid lets see if you can be a hero and save her" to the horror of Danny, the guard jumps in the body of Paulina to death, and separates from the body afterwards.

"NO" and flights to catch her.

Unknown to either Danny or the guard, because Paulina had been overshadowed for some time she was more or less aware of what had been happening for which she already knew she was going to die and saw her life pass in front of her.

She was at only 2 inch from death when she suddenly stopped.

"What? Huh? [Screams as she sees the guard behind ready to attack Danny but he captures it]"

"One down, four to go."

"You saved me. Thank you, thank you so much" crying, and really shocked. seeing the young man as knight in shining armor that came to save her.

"Yeah. Don't worry everything is going to be fine" hugging her and reassuring her. "you came close to death you should probably go to see someone, but right now you need to RUN!"

"Yes, thank you ghost boy" following his advice.

Danny was busy and in that moment he didn't realized it, but right there in that moment the crush that will grow into an obsession, of course he would only know that after some moths.

Kwan flies by and hits him, knocking the thermos away. Danny is surrounded by him and Mr. Lancer. He uses a blast from each hand to push the ghosts out of them. The two see the ghosts and run away.

"Where's the thermos?"

The two ghosts suddenly disappear into two ghost portals. Danny becomes happy until he sees that they were captured by Maddie. Maddie uses her lipstick to draw two lines on her cannon. She fires at Danny, but Principal Ishiyama pulls him out of the way and onto the ground.

"[Pulls out the thermos] Looking for this? [Points it at Danny, but Wulf appears and swipes them away]" PRINCIPAL ISHIYAMA

"What are you doing?" Dash

"friend." Wulf

Wulf stabs his claws into Dash and Ishiyama to pull out Bullet and a guard respectively. Maddie fires at them to get rid of them. The mayor then grabs Danny and flies off.

"What are you doing?"

"There's all types of prisons, kid..."

Outside City Hall, field reporters are talking about what has happened.

"Ghost kid attacking City Hall during a town meeting." REPORTER A

"We now bring you live to an evil ghost teen on a rampage." REPORTER B

The doors slam open; showing the mayor holding Danny in a position that makes it look like Danny has taken him hostage.

"[Walker's voice] I'm making sure your prison is the town you live. [Normal voice] Help! Help me! Help! [Falls back into the building; Walker's voice] Now they'll never trust you."

Danny flies off. The mayor turns around and sees Wulf, who digs his claws into the mayor and separates him from Walker. The mayor lands in Danny's arms. Maddie aims at Danny.

"[Quickly] Get your hands off of our duly elected leader, you odd manifestation of ectoplasmic energy and post-human consciousness!" maddie

She fires at Danny, but Wulf, holding Walker, jumps in front of Danny and gets hit by it. He and Walker start getting sucked back into the Ghost Zone.

"Wulf! No!"

"Friend! We'll meet again! Meanwhile I left you a gift in your home to remember me"

"So will us, punk! Feared on Earth and wanted in the Ghost Zone? You've lost, ghost kid! LOST! [They get sucked back in]"

Danny stands there, staring at the spot where Wulf and Walker got sucked in. A sound of a powering up weapon is heard and Danny looks to his left to find Maddie, crouched on one of the benches with the Fenton Bazooka aimed directly at his left temple.

"By the authority invested in me by the city of Amity Park, I sentence you back from once you came!"

"[Frowns] Oh man, I have got to start paying more attention in these fights."

"[The bazooka fails to fully power up and stops working. Maddie finds a note taped on the Fenton Bazooka and reads it. Frowns as she reads it.] "Honey, forgot to fully charge Fenton Bazooka. - Jack. P.S.: Can I have a cookie?""

"[Smiles.] With that, I bid you a fair farewell. [Flies out of city hall through the roof.]"

"You haven't seen the last of me!" maddie waves her fist angrily

Cut to outside where Danny is flying away. He has a cheeky grin on his face.

"Duh, I'll see you at dinner." While he is flying he remembers wulf last words and wonders what wulf´s gift was.


	7. maternal instinct

A/N: first I will like to begin saying this is the faster I have updated, but that is because I really write very little (most of it is the original script) in this chapter.

Oh, and I've mentioned before, I am trying to follow the rules and events set out by Nickelodeon, but the changes which, in my opinion, will be pretty drastic will begin... well, soon. You'll hopefully spot the beginning as Danny finally becomes motivated to use his powers for himself.

I hope you enjoy the chapter, and those that come in the future.

The quote is not a good one. But is the best I could get referring to how neither Danny or Maddie took Vlad´s offer (mostly I don't want to break the habit of giving quotes).

_You give loyalty, you'll get it back. You give love, you'll get it back._

_Tommy Lasorda_

Finally Danny Phantom doesn´t belong to me. It belongs to Nickelodeon

[Daytime at FentonWorks. In the lab, Danny is flying as fast as he can while Tucker tracks him with a speed scanner and Sam takes notes on a clipboard. The scanner clocks him at 112 mph.]

112 miles per. Lightin' up the speed gun, dude.-tucker

[Grinning, Danny goes intangible, phasing out through the wall and back in through the ceiling then reappearing.]

[making a mark on the clipboard] Intangibility, check.-Sam

[Danny goes invisible, and Sam and Tucker look around for him.]

Danny?- Sam and tucker

[Danny dives down toward them, still invisible.]

Invisibility, check. [He flinches as Danny overshadows him.]

[overshadowing Tucker] Hi, I'm Tucker! Don't let the PDA, glasses, and lack of muscles fool you. I'm a stud.

[Tucker glows green as Danny leaves him.]

I hate when you do that.

Ok, hotshot. Let's ramp it up.

[She clicks a button on a remote, making several rings pop down from the ceilings and dartguns come out of the walls. Danny flips through the rings then dodges the darts easily. Two board ghosts pop up from the counter and he zaps them with ecto blasts. He skips a popup board of Jazz, then hits a third ghost one. Then he zaps the Jazz one behind his back. Metal barriers pop out of the floor, and he coasts through them intangibly. Going tangible again, he gives his friends a thumbs up and immediately slams into the wall, falling to the floor.]

Hi, I'm Danny Fenton! Don't let the concussion and bruises fool you, I need more practice.

[Scowling, Danny turns a patch of the floor intangible, and Tucker falls through with a yell.]

Wow, it's quiet in here!

-OPENING SEQUENCE-

[Daytime at FentonWorks. We zoom out from a photo of Maddie hugging a much younger Danny.]

Danny and I used to be so close.

[Maddie is sitting on the couch, holding the framed picture sadly. We zoom out farther and see that Jack is sitting on the couch next to her, bashing figurines of himself and a ghost together.]

Aha, take that! [He makes the Jack figurine punch the ghost figurine] Nobody makes a meat puppet out of Jack Fenton! Ah! Uh! [he makes the Jack doll offer Maddie a piece of jerky] Fenton jerky?

[accepts it, sighing] thanks. We shared everything. Secrets, Bunsen burners, soda...

Ah, yes. Nothing says bonding like backwash.

[Still looking at the picture] Danny's just shooting up so fast. Those special times seem to be slipping away. Oh, I miss them. [Hugs the picture]

Hey, they all have to grow up sometime. [Speaking as the ghost toy] Curse you, Jack Fenton! You've defeated me once again! Haha!

[The doorbell rings.]

I'll get it!

[Jack runs to the door and opens it. It's a long-haired old ghost in a postal uniform, holding an envelope labeled 'INVITE'.]

[accepting the envelope] Thanks, pal. [Jack digs in the pocket of his jumpsuit and tosses the ghost a nickel, which passes through its hand.] Oh, and try to get some sun. You're pale as a ghost. [He slams the door and goes back over to Maddie.] Hey Maddie, some kind of invite for you. I can tell because it has the word "invite" on it.

[He points to the envelope, which reads, "Maddie Fenton, we invite you!" Maddie takes the invite and opens it. She reads for a moment, then lights up.]

[jumping to her feet] Yes! Just what the doctor ordered.

-SCENE BREAK-

[Down in the lab, Danny is straining so hard he's sweating as Sam and Tucker look on. After a ton of effort,red spots appear on his cheeks and he starts to glow and his head splits into two separate heads. Sam and Tucker gasp.]

A/N: Danny might have "mastered" duplication (and that is giving him too much credit) but that was on virtual reality, not real life.

Wow! You can eat a Nasty Burger and fries at the same time.

Dannyhead #1: Yeah. The problem is, I can only split myself this far.

Dannyhead #2: Vlad Plasmius can turn into like four different Vlads at once. That's what this weekend is about.

Dannyhead #1: Nonstop drills.

Dannyhead #2: No homework,

Dannyhead #1: no family,

Both Dannyheads: no interruptions.

Maddie, offscreen: Hey Danny!

[Looking alarmed, Danny immediately reverts to human mode - but only has one eye. He shouts out. Tucker slaps him upside the head, and he goes back to normal just before Maddie comes running down the stairs, brandishing the invite.]

Pack your bags! We're going to a mother-son science symposium in Florida! Doesn't that sound fun?

[Danny slumps.]

-SCENE BREAK-

[In the living room, Danny is standing with Jazz and his suitcases.]

At least you're going somewhere. I'm doomed to special family alone time with Dad. [looks at the invite] The DALV group. Never heard of them. Are they legitimate?-Jazz

Legitimately boring, I'm guessing.-Danny

[Jack and Maddie are standing over by the stairs.]

Now, just to make sure you're protected from any rogue ghost attacks on the road, sweetcakes, I made you this. [He holds up a flexible metal belt with a round lock on the front.] It's the Fenton Specter Deflector- [he puts it around her waist] guaranteed to repel and weaken any ghost who comes in direct contact with you.

[admiring it] Ooooh... [she turns the lock and it beeps.] Thanks, hon. [She kisses him.] Oh, and Jack, try not to trash the house while I'm gone... [walks to the door]

[sighing] Suck the house into a parallel dimension one time, and you just can't let it go, can you?

-SCENE BREAK-

[A private jet flies over mountains. Maddie and Danny are the only ones in the cabin, sitting across from each other in plush red seats. Danny is sulking.]

Come on, Mr. Pouty Pants. This weekend is supposed to be about us. Those DALV people sent this private jet just for us. How perfect is that?

Do you want the truth, or one of those little white lies that doesn't hurt your feelings?

[sighing] Oh, forget it, Danny. Just look out the window at that warm, sunny Florida coastline.

Pilot over the PA: Folks, this is your captain speaking. If you look out the window on your left, you'll see the cold, bleak Colorado Rockies.

The Rockies? That's nowhere near Florida. What gives?- surprised

And if you look out the window on your right side, you'll see me bailing out of the plane before it careens out of control and crashes.

[Alarmed, Danny and Maddie both look out the window. Sure enough, we see the pilot jumping out of the plane with a parachute. They exchange a look then run for the cockpit, which they find empty. The plane immediately begins to dive, some control beeping. Maddie jumps into the pilot's seat and takes the tiller, pulling back on it to no effect.]

The controls are jammed, Danny. How do we get out of this?

[to himself] I know one way...

[Crouching behind her, he goes ghost, goes intangible and grasps her shoulders. However, the Specter Deflector zaps him and he falls back against the wall, reverting to a disoriented human form. Looking back, Maddie sees that something is wrong with him.]

[running to check his forehead] Danny, you ok?

[swatting her hand away in alarm] Yeah, I'm-fine.

Danny, parachutes. [Sure enough, there are two parachutes on the floor, labeled with their names. She throws one to Danny.] Let's go!

[We see the plane flying away and the pair of them jumping out with the parachutes. The pilot floats up to them.

Folks, at this time I'd like to inform you that you've been the victims of a cruel hoax! [He transforms into the ghost that originally delivered the invite.] Thank you for flying Air Evil Plot. [He flies back up to the plane, laughing.]

[They stare after him, then Danny crosses his arms, scowling.]

Oh, come on, Danny. Don't be so glum. Look at the view!

[The scene shifts to Maddie slicing through the undergrowth with a machete, Danny following her.]

[wiping off her brow] Whew! Good thing I had my Fenton Machete tucked away in my boot, eh, Danny?

[crossly] You carry a lot of stuff, Mom. How about a Fenton Cell Phone so we can call for help? I would use mine but the battery is dead, I probably shouldn't have watched all those movies, or played angry birds for 6 hours.

A/N: who hasn't found himself/herself in a similar situation?

Cell phone? Oh, you can't fight ghosts with a cell phone, silly. Not that we're likely to find any ghosts around here. Besides, who needs help? [she goes back to slashing at bushes.] I'm perfectly comfortable with us roughing it in the woods. [Looking up, she gasps. They've stumbled upon a large, ornate lodge with a V sign on top.] Or we could just stay at this ritzy mountain chalet. I'm open.

[A horn honks. Vlad Masters pulls up in a golf cart.]

Why, Maddie and Danny Fenton.

Vlad Masters?! -Danny and Maddie

Oh, what an amazing, unexpected, and totally unplanned surprise. [He pulls two gift baskets,Maddie's pink and Danny's blue,with their names on from under the seat.] Personalized gift baskets?

[Laughing delightedly, Maddie goes over to the golf cart.]

You're up to something...

Oh, you think?

[Maddie pops into the seat next to Vlad, taking both baskets.]

[speaking into a device on his wrist] They're here. Kill Jack.

What was that?

I said...flapjacks. Mm-hmm. Pancakes. I have pancakes. [He revs the engine of the golf cart, splattering Danny with mud and driving off.]

-SCENE BREAK-

[Back at FentonWorks, Jazz is on the phone in the living room.]

[on the phone] Ok, I'll see you later. [Hangs up]

Hey, Jazzerincess, check this out! [He holds up a short metal rod.] It's my Jack-o'-Nine-Tails. How's about a quick tutorial?

How about a quicker no? I'm not interested in ghost fighting, Dad. In fact, [standing] I'm going out.

Hey, rope it in, little miss. Be careful. Teenage boys are like wild animals.

[Jazz opens the front door. A monstrous, vaguely rabbit-like shadow is cast down on her. A giant ghost rabbit is crammed into the doorway, and leans down to snarl at her. Jazz screams, and is yanked back by Jack just as it goes to take a bite out of her.]

Back off, she's a minor! [He fires the Jack-o'-Nine-Tails, which wraps up the ghost and blows it up, splattering ectoplasm everywhere.]

[Running up to him] Dad, you saved me from that monster!

Yep. It's what I do, Princess. [He retracts the Jack-o'-Nine-Tails.] That, and needlepoint, which is artsy and relaxing. Now, come on! I'm putting this house under ghost lockdown! [He triggers the Jack-o'-Nine again, and it flops uselessly onto his head.]

-SCENE BREAK-

[Meanwhile, back at Vlad's Colorado chalet, Danny is sitting crossly in a large chair while Maddie wanders around the room examining things. There are hunting trophies all over the walls, and a large bear rug on the floor with the head still attached and baring its teeth makes Danny jump. He glares at Vlad, who's looking at himself in the mirror. In the reflection Danny sees can see that the 'VLAD' embroidered on Vlad's housecoat reads 'DALV' backward. Danny has a brief visual flash of him as Vlad Plasmius, surrounded by fire.]

[turning] So, what brings you two to these parts?

[holding an open book on ghosts] You'll never believe it. We were on our way to this symposium, and our pilot forced us out of the plane right over your house! [She looks back at the book.]

[sarcastically] Yeah, it's almost like it's some sort of villainous plot. [scowling] What an incredibly well-planned coincidence.

[Walking over to Danny] That would be an oxymoron, dear boy. Oh and speaking of morons, how's your old man?

[Danny growls, his eyes flashing green.]

Ooh, the scary eyes. [He shoots an ectoblast at Danny with his own eyes, which he dodges just in time for it to blast a hole in the back of the chair as he topples to the floor. Maddie looks up, but Vlad intercepts her before she notices what's going on.] Maddie, I'm so glad you're here. It gives me the chance to apologize for Jack's behavior at our college reunion.

[Maddie looks back at the book, a little ghost bookmark popping up out of it.]

[Getting back up by the still-smoking chair] Um, correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't Dad possessed by some filthy, putrid,(smiling) lonely, single ghost?

[Smirking, Vlad shoots an ectoblast at Danny behind his back, knocking him back into something or other with a crash. Vlad snaps the book Maddie is holding shut and takes it away.]

Well, if he hadn't been so weak, perhaps that never would have happened, hm?

Now, Vlad, [walking past him to a bookshelf with the subjects 'The Paranormal' and 'Knitting' listed on the shelves and starts looking through the titles] Jack might be a bumbler , but he means well.

I know, Maddie. [Maddie opens a book titled "Paranormal Science".] And I've forgiven him for many things: causing the accident that ruined my life, stealing you, the backwash incident-

[Startled and a little shrill] Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, back up. What was that?

Causing the accident that ruined my life?

N-no, after that.

The...backwash incident?

[exasperated, gesturing to enunciate her point] No! In. The. Middle!

Oh, the stealing you part? [Approaching] Ah, you always could see right through me. [He goes down on one knee, Maddie looking rather squicked.] Oh, Maddie, I'm just going to come right out with it. Please dump Jack and stay here. You and Danny both can. [Danny, singed and torn-up looking, is dragging his leg out of the hole in the wall he was blasted through(looking incredibly ruffled)and turns to glare.] What do you say?

[We zoom in on Maddie's frozen face, then go directly to a shot of her stomping furiously out the front door and down the steps into the night, dragging Danny behind her.]

[cheerily] Bye Vlad! And as a lonely single man in your 40s, might I suggest internet dating? Or a cat!

[Shouting from his doorway] Mark my words, Maddie! Nobody says no to Vlad Masters! You will rue the day that you spurned my affection! And . . !

-SCENE BREAK-

[Back at FentonWorks, the entire living room and entryway is covered in ectogoop, and the doors are boarded up. Around the corner, Jack is at the ready with the Jack-o'-Nine and Jazz is huddled behind him.]

You know, in retrospect, perhaps I shouldn't have gutted the FentonWorks Ghost Shield to make your mom's antighost belt.

[A pair of ghost birds zip through the ceiling, cawing.]

[running] Oh, more ghosts! Get 'em, Daddy!

[The birds dive and Jack readies the Jack-o'-Nine, but they bowl him over before he gets a chance to fire it. Jazz ends up catching the weapon, and (finally) puts her battle face on. Jack gets slammed into the wall, but as the birds go to attack him, Jazz snags them both with the Jack-o'-Nine and slams them into the floor, where they vanish.]

Aye-aye-aye-ya-ya-ya-ya! [Retracting the weapon, she smiles and punches it triumphantly into the air.] Yes!

Wow! Note to self: Make a Jazz action figure. [He holds up the Jack figure, squeezing it and making it squeak.]

-SCENE BREAK-

[Back in the woods of Colorado, Maddie is setting up a wooden shelter while Danny sits by a campfire. She pulls two small pills out of her utility belt and drops them on the ground. When she squeezes a drop of water onto each, they puff out into sleeping bags. She goes to join Danny at the fire, pulling a piece of jerky out of her belt.]

Fenton Jerky?

Pass.

[Dropping her hand and looking downcast] Danny, this weekend certainly isn't turning out like I planned, but we're spending it together, and that just means the world to me.

[She puts her hand on his, but the Specter Deflector zaps him again and he yanks his hand away.]

Yah! Ok! I get it! Stop touching me.

[Maddie pulls her hand away, surprised and hurt.]

Look, I'm gonna sleep over here, ok? [He practically runs away, dragging the sleeping bag away from the fire where Maddie is sitting.]

[slumping again] Well, good night, Danny. I love you. [She pulls her own sleeping bag into the shelter.]

Mm-hmm. [Rolling over] Good night.

[Maddie sighs and disappears into the shelter. Suddenly, a large, hair ghost leg slams down next to Danny's head.]

Either Mom needs to shave her legs, or this is really bad news.

[Looking up, he sees it's the latter: a six-legged bear ghost is hulking over him. It dives down on Danny, and the next shot we see is him being thrown into one of the large chairs back at Vlad's chalet, with a motley assortment of animal ghosts snarling at him. Plasmius lands in front of him, grinning triumphantly.]

[Standing] Nice petting zoo, Plasmius. [He goes into ghost mode.] Where's your lonely-guy cat?

Ah, there's that teen wit again. [He brandishes a two-pronged device that crackles with ecto-electricity and tazes Danny with it, electrocuting him and forcing him back into human form.]

W-wh-what was that?

[holding up the device] Oh, I call it the Plasmius Maximus. It has just short-circuited your powers for the next 3 hours. [Shot to the clock, which reads 9:00] That's midnight. I tell you this because I've seen your grades and I know you're bad at math. [The ghost monsters gather around him] These are my latest experiments. What do you think? Oh, that's right. Who cares what you think? I'll give you five minutes before I send my minions to destroy you. The clock's ticking, Danny, on you and your father. Run.

[Screaming, Danny runs out the door and out toward the woods. Vlad immediately turns to his monsters.]

Get him! [They all go charging off and Vlad shrugs.] Five minutes, five seconds. Oh, apparently I'm bad at math too.

[The scene switches to Danny's POV, racing through the trees. He clambers down some rocks and crosses a stream. Pausing momentarily to catch his breath, he sees they're gaining on him, but as he starts to run again he trips on a root and falls on his face. He reaches for a branch to pull himself up, and a camoflauged hand reaches down and yanks him up into a tree. Maddie, covered from head to toe in mud camo and holding a coil of ecto-rope, holds him up by one arm.]

Remind me later how much trouble you're in for leaving the campsite.

[to himself, looking at his wrist where she's holding him] Wow, that doesn't hurt.

[Setting him down on the branch, Maddie drops a noose down, capturing the six-legged bear ghost.]

Be right back.

[Simultaneously trussing the bear ghost into the tree and dropping down to the ground, Maddie fastens the rope around the trunk. As the rest of Vlad's minions charge up, she activates the Specter Deflector, making the mud shatter off of her, and strikes a martial arts pose.]

Come on, dazzle me.

[Maddie kicks some ghost butt.]

[As she pulls out a double strike staff] How can she not have a phone in there?

[Maddie kicks the rest of ghost butt, trouncing most of Vlad's experiments. I am too lazy to write in this whole fight scene right now...]

[to the remaining ghosts] Boo.

[They scamper, and Maddie immediately turns to scold Danny as he jumps down out of the tree.]

Now young man, would you mind telling me what you thought you were doing?!

[Running over to hug her arm] You are awesome!

[gasping in surprise] Ohh, honey, thank you!

[popping out of a hole by Maddie's foot] I will destroy you!- Tiny gopher ghost

[Dispatching it with a quick jab of the ectostaff] But we better start moving in case those ghosts come back. [She goes running off.]

[nervously] Uh, wait for me! [he dashes after her.]

[The scene shifts to Maddie carrying Danny piggyback through the woods.]

I, uh, think we gave those ghost animals the slip. Uh...shouldn't we figure out a way to call Dad?

As much as I hate to say this, I think we should go back to Vlad's.

[Jumping down to the ground] But he's my archenemy! I mean, he...said all those horrible things about Dad.

[scowling] We both know he's a creep. But he's a creep with a phone and transportation. [More cheerfully] And pancakes! [pulling off the Specter Deflector] Here, put this on.

[Danny yelps as she puts it around his waist and locks it.]

I know it's girly, but it's for your own protection.

[Looking down gingerly at the belt] Great. At midnight, I get my powers back. At 12:01, the belt zaps me, and at 12:02, Vlad tries to make out with my mom. [Cringing] Those are going to be the worst two minutes of my life.

-SCENE BREAK-

[Back at FentonWorks, Jazz is trying on one of Maddie's jumpsuits and examining the result in the mirror. She pulls up the hood, and the camera pans over to show that Maddie evidently owns at least seven more spares.]

[walking in holding a coil of glowing rope and a large ectogun] Jazz, honey, I- Maddie! You're home!

Dad, it's me, Jazz.

Jazz? [Dropping the weapons] Why, look at you. You're the spitting image of your mother. [Sniffs happily] I knew this day would come. That's why years ago I had this made for you. [Running to the closet, he pulls out an exact replica of his own, much larger jumpsuit.]

...Nice.- although a little creepy.

Sorry about the size. I thought you'd be swimming in my end of the gene pool-the end that's filled with ranch dressing, melted cheese, and fudge. Lots of fudge.

Look, this is just a sociological experiment. I figure I owe it to myself to experience all this ghost stuff one time so I can hate it in a more informed context.

I don't know what you're saying, sweetheart, but I do know that ghost fighting is in your blood.

No way! I am not like you and Mom. I'm a brilliant, reasonable, sophisticated girl.

In a blue hazmat suit.

In a blue-yahh! Quit messing with me! No more talk about ghost fighting, ok?

[Abruptly, several ghost animals stick their heads through the walls.]

No talk, action!

[He hurls the ectogun to Jazz, who quickly shoots down several of the ghosts. Jack pulls out the Jack-o'-Nine-Tails, and they exchange a grin before charging in, yelling.]

-SCENE BREAK-

[Back at Vlad's chalet, Maddie and Danny are walking up to the front door. Danny checks his watch and discovers it's 11:50.]

Oh, great. Ten to twelve. [to Maddie] Are you sure you want to do this?

Danny, if we're gonna get out of here, we need Vlad's help.

[Danny's gaze goes down to the key to the Specter Deflector, hanging from her belt.]

[Running to block Maddie's way] But before you go in there and flirt our way out of here, I just want to say [hugging her] I love you! [Reaching down, he snags the key and hides it behind his back as she returns the hug.]

I love you, too. [Pushing him away and heading to the door] Clingy!

[Maddie knocks on the door and Vlad opens it.]

Maddie! Daniel! You've returned to me. [He gets down into Danny's scowling face, looking at his watch.] Mmm, and not a moment too soon.

Danny, go somewhere else while the adults talk.

[Vlad looks momentarily startled, then smiles as Maddie smiles coyly at him.]

[With fake cheeriness] Sure. You and Vlad get cozy. If you need me, I'll be outside [then turns with the key, scowling again] barfing.

Well while mom is flirting – shudders - with Vlad I should get the Plasmius Maximus to take care of him. this is Vlad´s house so I dobut that he has it under key, most probably it is in his lab…now that I think about it this is a perfect opportunity to see if he has other surprises in store for me.

Danny goes to the lab and begins to inspect everything. [he knew where it was from the last time]

mmm… everything looks pretty standard…guns, ectoplasm samples, plushy toys… plushy toys? [He begins to inspect carefully the toy, and notices a box next to it with some really small things that closely looked like cameras and microphones that he has seen in the movies] Wait a second this aren't toys these are spy gadgets…in fact I am pretty sure I have seen this one before, but I don't remember where… well I will think latter, right now I am in rush, while the possibility that Vlad might have been spying on me –something I should have realized when he mentioned my grades- I need to get the Plasmius Maximus fast. I am not comfortable with mom alone with him.

[After saying that he notices the Plasmius Maximus over a table next to a laptop]

Well this was easy [says while taking it]. When he notices a file opened.

PW&amp;DIL

PW&amp;DIL? [He gives it right click to see how heavy it is] Mmm, the file doesn't look heavy and now that I think about it even with my virtual duplicate I haven't been able to hack Vlad's personal files –otherwise I will have know about the Plasmius Maximus- it might be nothing but I will copy it in my flash drive.

He transfer the file and only that [he was in a rush and he really didn't want to leave his mother flirting with Vlad more than necessarily] when he sees the box with spy gadgets again.

[Finally he takes a microphone and camera] well there are like a hundred of them he isn't going to notice it. With any luck tucker might be able to find a way to locate them and block them.

While running he begins to form a plan.

Lets see Vlad has a tunnel vision the same as several ghosts –cough skulker cough- when it comes to something he wants, otherwise he will have realized how idiotic it was trying to convince to renounce my dad and join him after only meeting him from a few hours, or getting mom to leave dad after twenty years of marriage. So I could trick him to put him the Fenton Specter Deflector on him, weaken him a little and the Plasmius Maximus afterwards, hopefully it will be enough.

[Scene fades to Maddie and Vlad sitting on the couch by the fire, Maddie looking uncomfortable.]

Maddie, you must be exhausted, carrying the weight of that mistake you made years ago.

We all make mistakes, Vlad. [Coyly] Maybe I'll make one now... [Grimaces]

[Vlad takes a couple puffs of breath freshener and goes in for the score, but Maddie ducks away.]

Uh-bu-bu...I couldn't possibly. I've been in the woods all night. I have to freshen up. [Grimacing again, she gets up and walks offscreen.]

[eagerly] I shall await with baited breath.

[Maddie pauses by Danny, who's waiting outside a doorway with crossed arms.]

Keep old bait-breath entertained until I can find a phone. [heads off through the doorway]

[to himself] Mom is gone, which means...[removing the Specter Deflector] ...time to spend a little quality time with Uncle Vlad.

[Vlad pulls out a book titled 'Romance for Rich Creepy Dummies'.]

But first- [going to the clock, he pushes the hands so it looks like it's 15 until 12:00, then approaches Vlad, still reading his book.] Hey, um, Uncle Vlad?

Oh, please, Daniel, don't try to butter me up. Especially with your powers shorted out [glancing at the clock] for another fifteen minutes. You're barely a threat to me with them. Without them? [Laughs, then his eyes gleam red] Well I wouldn't need fifteen seconds, would I?

[innocently] How can you say that? You think my mom made the decision to come back on her own? We're a family. We both talked about it last night, and I want to stay here with you too.

[Brightening, his eyes tearing up] Really? You don't mean...

Yes, I do. Come on, give me a big hug, new Dad!

[Vlad goes in for the hug, and Danny locks the Specter Deflector around his waist.]

[screaming] You little rat! You tricked me! You know what this will mean for you, don't you?

[looking at his watch] Oh, yeah. [The clock goes to 12:00, and Danny transforms to ghost mode.]A much fairer fight!

[Vlad transforms in return, and the belt zaps him, making him cry out and drop to stand on the ground. Danny immediately knocks him through a wall. The camera goes to Maddie, running down a hallway.]

No phone...[she opens a random door and finds a pair of cars.] No phone...

[Danny makes a strike at Vlad, who goes intangible so that Danny sails right through]

[looking into a room containing a pair of four-wheelers] No phone.

[Danny flies through the room intangibly, yelling. Back in the main room, Vlad struggles with the belt. Danny phases up through the floor behind him and Vlad gets him with an ectoblast, knocking him into the mantle. He collapses in front of the fireplace.]

Foolish boy! Even with diminished strength, I'm still more powerful than you. [He attempts to split into three, but collapses back into a single Vlad with two heads.]

Vladhead #1: Huh?

Vladhead #2: Wha-

Both Vladheads: I can't duplicate my form!

Jeez, I don't know which head to hit. So I'll have to hit them both! [Launching himself into the air and diving] At 112 miles per hour, I bet this hurts!

[Looking out onto a helipad with a DALV helicopter sitting on it] Helicopter...but no phone. And Danny thinks I'm a nut.

[Brief montage of Danny punching Vlad around. We then see Vlad backing up, still getting fizzed by the belt, with Danny following him. Vlad halts and Danny just blows, knocking him over.]

[Flat on the floor, still getting zapped] Fine, Danny. You've defeated me. But you've forgotten my pets. [He whistles, and several of the animal ghosts materialize through the floor.] Finish him!

Finish me? But why are you mad at me? I'm not the one who made your pelts into wall art.[Gestures at the hunting trophies on the wall.]

[The monsters immediately turn to Vlad, who's trapped up against the fireplace.]

Don't even think about it, you spectral freaks. I'm still more powerful than you.

[Danny tazes him with the Plasmius Maximus, forcing him back to his human form.]

And now you're not. I'll give you a five-minute head start, Plasmius.

Really?

Minutes, seconds. You know how bad I can be at math. Get him!

[Vlad runs screaming out the door, still wearing the Specter Deflector, with all the ghost monsters chasing after him. Danny reverts to his human form, and Maddie comes back into the room.]

What happened to Vlad?

He...ran out for a bite. How are we getting out of here?

Oh, I don't know. I couldn't find a phone, and there wasn't one in the cars, or the ATVs or in the helicopter-[realizing what she's saying and facepalming] Oh.

Maybe we could just take the copter.

[Maddie smiles.]

-SCENE BREAK-

[Maddie and Danny are flying home in the helicopter. Maddie is driving and Danny is drinking a soda.]

Now sweetie, we're not going to mention any of this to your father, right? He'd be insanely jealous if he found out, so...mum's the word.

Actually, I think Mom's the word. Sorry I was such a jerk. I really had a good time. [Offering her the soda] Backwash?

Oh, Danny, that is so sweet.

-SCENE BREAK-

[The helicopter lands in front of FentonWorks. Jack peers out the window in mild panic.]

Quick, Jazz, they're back! Remember, not a word of what went on here.

[Still in the jumpsuit, holding a full trashbag and a broom] My lips are sealed. And as long as the house is ghost-free, they'll never know. Oh and Dad? Thanks.

[Jack smiles, then jumps over to the couch and picks up his ghost needlepoint. The front door opens and Maddie and Danny walk in.]

Hey-hey, look who's back! How was your weekend?

Uh...

Oh, boring.

Totally dull.

Snore.

I gotta go call Tucker and Sam. But, um. [Kisses Maddie's cheek] You know.

[Maddie smiles and walks off. Danny turns to his father.]

So, how was your weekend?

Oh, you know, same old.

Well, I guess everything's back to normal then.

[Jazz, still in the jumpsuit, comes flying down the stairs and out the door clinging to a ghost monster.]

Get out of my house, you freak! [Popping briefly back through the doorway] Hi Danny!

Hey, wait for me! It's my turn! [Handing Danny his drink and grabbing the Jack-o'-Nine-Tails, he races after her.]

[After staring a moment, takes a sip of the drink then spits] Oh, gross! Backwash!

-END CREDITS-


	8. the million dollar ghost

A/N: this chapter occurred in the million dollar ghost. I am giving a time of a week more or less since vlad´s portal exploded to before jack "captured Danny" and everything more or less ended the same.

From here the story is going to change the plot to AU. Proof of it is including Valerie because originally she didn't appear in the episode, with was absurd because Val hunted Danny wherever she could, but when there was a BIG bounty to his head she wasn't even mentioned.

I don't usually lose my temper, but if I get angry, it's true - I'm scary.

Eva Mendes

Beware of him that is slow to anger; for when it is long coming, it is the stronger when it comes, and the longer kept. Abused patience turns to fury.

Francis Quarles

Even the nicest people have their limits.

Unknown

Danny was angry beyond all comprehension. In the last few days he had discovered that Vlad was behind the prize for his head (he admitted it after putting his friends in danger), second while all the ghost hunters were "idiots" they also were more annoying than the ghost box (and that was saying something), and finally his father was still embarrassing him. All he wanted to do was to reach the safe house where Sam and tucker where waiting.

Sadly for him Murphy's Law disagreed with him. While he was flying, a pink blast hit him in the back and sent him crashing into the hard pavement of the street. He groaned as he picked himself off of the street and looked up to see the red huntress flying above him.

"You're not going anywhere ghost," Valerie was on top of her game today. She had gotten a generous ten hours of undisturbed sleep, had just gotten a complete system update and finally she had heard the greatest news.

The filthy ghost that ruined his life had a reward of one million dollars. She could get her revenge and win money to solve her problems and return to her old life in one single go.

"Because today I'm finally going to make you pay for what you did to me"

Danny's common sense told him to turn intangible, fly through the ground, turn human and escape her, but something else made him stay.

He was sick and tired of Valerie blaming him for everything and take it with him, it was like having a second dash (although this one was hot), but different from dash, he could retaliate without being suspended (he considered retaliate outside of school, but he will just take it with him in school anyways).

He let his anger take over and without warning, Danny shot upward and used all his momentum to ram Valerie's jet sled from underneath, pitching Valerie off balance and hurling towards the pavement.

Before Valerie could slam into the ground, something caught her wrist and saved her from a painful slam. "You know what Valerie? I'm sick, I'm sick of all you disgusting ghost hunters claiming to be helping people by getting rid of evil ghosts yet the only ghost you ever hunt is me." He yelled, nearly pulling Valerie's arm out of her socket when he yanked her up to his eye level. "And I'm the only ghost in this miserable town that's actually doing anything to stop them from completely destroying you all."

Valerie didn't believe one word Danny was saying. "Shut up you filthy lying, ghost, you're wasting your breath on me, I know that all ghost ever do is lie." Said Valerie while glaring at Danny.

Danny roared with anger and threw Valerie the last few feet to the hard ground. She grunted in pain when her body made contact with the earth, but she ignored it and immediately rolled backwards, onto her feet and started blasting away at Danny. He just created a shield and didn't bother at dodging, the blasts only fizzled out when they hit.

Valerie then took an ecto-grenade launcher and shot, it hit and Danny received some injuries although he was still standing.

She was going to shot again, but before she could do it, Danny dashed forward and snatched the gun out of her hands, then tore it in half and shot his own plasma-ray at her. Danny's attack ended up sending Valerie into a wall of a nearby building. Groaning in pain, she lifted her head in time to see an ecto-sphere hurdling towards her and dodge rolled out of the way with only inches to spare.

Valerie was at his mercy, if it had been another ghost, he would just have returned her to the ghost zone; sadly she was a human, and he needed to think what to do about her, he couldn't imprison her, destroying her suit and weapons will be pointless because wherever was financing her will probably just give her better ones, he has seen in comics, movies and TV series than sometimes death was the only option, but Val wasn't evil, she wasn't the joker, she was just a stupid teenager…teenager…well maybe he could reveal her identity to his father and he would take care of her, but if he did that his father would confiscate her suit, and he will have to take care of the other ghosts alone(his parents didn't count) , and as much as it pains him to admit it, he had more free time with Val hunting the weaker ones, but Val was smart so maybe she could reason with her, because seriously he didn't want to wake up at 2 am to take care of the ghost box, that was Val´s job.

The sound of Valerie's Jet sled powering up forced Danny out of his thoughts as he rolled to the side to avoid said jet sled from splattering his head. He saw Valerie climb back onto her board, trying to get an advantage by staying in the air.

Once in the air, she began to shoot again, but this time the shots were spikes that came out of the bottom of her jet sled. Danny raised a shield to block them again, but what he didn't know was that the spikes were coated in ectoplasm, so they easily broke through his barrier and dug deep into his skin. He howled in pain and stumbled backwards pulling the three spikes that had imbedded themselves in his chest out as he went.

Eyes burning green, Danny charged up a dangerously powerful plasma ray and fired it in Valerie's direction, sending her far backwards and damaging her suit and board preventing her form using them temporally.

"Why do you insist on fighting me?" Danny said as he walked up to the shaking huntress."I mean you have helped me before" referring to the incident with skulker.

"I didn't help you; I fought a common treat with you. Contrary to popular belief the enemy of my enemy is not my friend. And I fight you because, you ruined my life and I won't let you ruin other people's lives." Valerie managed to choke out.

"Like you had much of a life anyway Valerie,"

Valerie looked up shocked that the ghost knew her identity, but not worried after all who would believe a filthy ghost (the idea that if he knew her identity he could attack her in school or attack her father never crossed her mind). "What's that supposed to mean?"

Phantom shook his head. "Look at the life you have now and the life you had before Cujo started showing up. Can you honestly say the life you had before is better than this one? All you cared about was clothes, shopping, you're best friends were complete bastards, and you couldn't have cared less about your grades."

Danny watched as Valerie's answer quickly died in her throat. "I don't want to fight you Valerie, let's just... forget about are stupid rivalry and just get on with our lives, er… afterlife in my case." Valerie stood up and dusted her poorly functioning suit before taking is hand in hers. "Good" Danny said and pulled his hand away, or tried to, but Valerie wouldn't let go.

Before Danny could react to what was happening, Valerie had flipped him over her shoulder and onto his back. "Not all humans are idiots phantom." Valerie drew a glowing knife out of her belt, raised it and stabbed Danny in his shoulder with it.

In surprise Danny retaliated firing a plasma-ray and knocked her off her feet. He removed the knife, put it in his internal pockets and turned to face Valerie.

"That's it Valerie, your second chances along with any hope mercy are gone." He growled and threw his arms out wide.

Valerie took a step backwards. Before she knew it, he was at her side and began to punch, kick, and blast her for what felt like an eternity to her.

Finally, Danny kicked her in the stomach and sent her flying into a flower shop window. Valerie barely registered the glass falling around her or the sound Danny's boots made against the pavement as he walked towards her.

"What gives you the right to hunt my kind?" Danny asked.

It took Valerie a second to regain her senses, but she responded with plenty of venom. "Because, all ghosts are evil and don't deserve to exist." Probably, not the smartest thing to say to a very powerful and pissed off ghost whom you've tried to kill many times in your life. But to her surprise phantom just scoffed.

"So by that logic all humans are good" Shocked, Valerie stared at him before he went on. "Earth is the flip side of the ghost-zone, so humans must be the flip-beings of ghost and if all ghosts are evil, then all humans must be good, right?"

Valerie wanted to retort back with some smart comment, but couldn't because Phantom's logic was faultless.

"Listen Valerie, I'd love to keep this conversation going, but right now I need to get medical attention and so do you. I would offer you a ride to nearest hospital but you would you will probably just stab me again" Turns invisible and leaves.

***************************************Safe house***********************************

Danny floated into his living room and changed into his human form. When a scream from behind startled him.

"Danny! What happened to you?" Sam and tucker asked when they saw his bleeding shoulder.

"Hey, guys it isn't as bad as it looks, I will be fine by tomorrow"

"No as bad as it looks, no as bad as it looks!"-Sam

"Danny you are like bleeding gallons of blood"-tucker

"Danny sit down in the sofa, tucker go for the medical kit, while I see your injuries"

She removed his shirt and inspected the wounds, especially the big one.

"Here it is Sam"

"Thanks tucker, Danny while I treat you, can you tell us what happened to you?" more a demand than a question.

And so for the next minutes Danny told them what happed, he told them how he was attacked by Valerie to the offer of peace he made, and how she stabbed him when he had his guard down, although he omitted the brutal beat down he gave her.

"I can't believe that bitch"-Sam

"Me neither, but Danny what were you thinking?"

"That we could reach an understanding?"

"What? Danny I can´t believe you after all she has done to you, how she has hunted you, how she much she has hurt you, you are trying to make peace with her just because she has a great ass?, I..I..I need to throw this gauzes covered in blood" she left to next room in a hurry

"She is really angry"-tucker

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Sam screamed and throws a fit in the next room.

"You think so?" Sarcastically

"What I don't understand is how the hell she became so competent at hunting"

"I know what you mean Danny, you are good but only after moths of practice"

"yes, I mean I can understand that she got weapons capable of hurting me, but how the hell did she learn how to use them?, I mean if you give a gun to a beginner there is the same possibility of hit the target than to shoot himself in the foot, and is not like she has a lot of time to practice, because she has school and a job, while I have time (more than her at least) and you guys to help me, the training basement and lets not forget that my powers are more instinctual than anything else"

Sam returned a few minutes later

"Are you ok Sam?"-tucker

"Are you sure?"-insisting

"YES, I am sure tucker"

While obviously she was far away from calm, it was probably the best they were going to get, so Danny begin to speak.

"Sam, I will not deny that Val is attractive, I mean she has long legs and a great ass…"

At this she felt a stab in her heart

"…but I didn't offer her a truce because she is hot"

"You didn't" Sam and tucker were surprised

"of course not, I offered her a truce because I didn't know what else could I do, I mean, obviously I can´t kill her, destroying her suit and weapons will be pointless because wherever is financing her will probably just give her better ones, and she isn't a ghost so I can´t send her to the ghost zone, and even if I could it is not like doing that would solve the problem, look at the ghost box, I sent him there like a hundred times the last week and he still came back, seriously I need to find a better solution to that problem, because the ghosts back to the zone or imprison them in the thermos aren't options"

"What about the police or her father" asked Sam more calmed

"Sam, as someone with parents that hunt ghosts as a profession, I can tell you that there aren't any regulations to that and even if there was, ghosts are considered evil so If there were regulation there will be like, completing training, use of weapons, legal age and requirements to get a license. Farmers are allowed to kill wolves that prey on their sheep, are they not? It is not an exact comparison, but if there were any regulation they will be with that idea"

"He is right Sam, ghost hunting is considered a joke outside of Amity Park –and even inside of it to some degree-, that is the reason there are any laws about it, there aren't any laws forcing to registering or anything, anyone can officially hunt ghosts, hell just look at the ghost hunters that came to town"

" yes they are the "best-known" ghost hunters, but doesn't mean they are good or even competent at hunting ghosts, I mean many of them just pretend to hunt ghosts to appear on TV or have something "cool" in their twitter or face book profiles, I mean you saw them."

"Alright the law can´t help you, but what about her father?"

"I doubt that there is anything he could do, I mean he could try to confiscate her suit but she would just hide it, and Val is stubborn as a mule, she wouldn't stop just because it is dangerous and her father is worried for her"

Sam made a sour face like she sucked a lemon and her parents told her they threw her clothes and bought her just pink dresses as replacements. But she wasn't going to give up.

"Well you could… you could…oh I know, break her back and let her quadriplegic"

"What?" Danny and tucker

"Yes, is the perfect idea, you said it yourself ghost hunting is dangerous and accidents happen, if she can't move her body she can´t hunt you"-smiling

"Sam I am not going to break Val´s back"

"you know Danny, Sam might be on something, but you don't necessarily need to let her quadriplegic, just break her legs or an arm or something just to let her out of the game, I mean you can´t report her to the police, but neither can she"

"Are you even listening to yourself?" more surprised that it didn't occurred to him and that his friends suggested it, than appalled by the idea.

"Danny she stabbed you, that bitch completely deserves it" said Sam with conviction

"while I am not as…eager to see Val invalid, I have to agree with Sam, I mean you have already tried to explain it to her that cujo wasn't your dog, you worked with her with the skulker incident, you have already gave her too many chances Danny. And finally you tried a truce and she stabbed you, which you have to admit crossed the line, what if she had stabbed you in the eye or in your heart"

"Tucker is right Danny, there has to be a limit, putting the other cheek is one thing, let her slap you to death is another"

"I…will consider it" he was overwhelmed by the support they were giving him and didn't know what else to say. The way tucker was willing to go with Sam´s idea surprised him, the idea of Sam not so much, he still recalled when she ripped off the skin of that old woman for wearing a sealskin coat (and how much her parents paid her drop the charges).

"Ok Danny we are here what did you wanted to show us?"- said tucker abruptly trying to change the conversation for now.

"Oh I remember, well do you remember last week when I went to Wisconsin?" –happy at the change of conversation

"Yeah what about it?"

Danny just passes them something small of the size of a pearl to each one.

"Well while Vlad was busy flirting (shudders) with mom, I went to his lab and got this"

"Toys?"-Sam

"A DVR 720P?"-tucker

"A what?"

"Sam this is a Mini wireless spy cam, it is one of the more advanced on the market"

"Oh"

"Yes, when I talked with Vlad he mocked my grades and I…"

"Well to be fair your grades are atrocious" joking to improve the mood

"Oh shut up" slightly amused "well like I was saying I realized he has been spying on me, I mean is not like my grades are public record"

"So are you going to order VD to block them?"

"VD?"

"Virtual duplicate, it sounds better than the original name you proposed"

"mmm…you are right and no I don't plan to block them for the same reason I didn't left a duplicate in his computer –besides the lack of time-because that will reveal vlad a possible ace not to mention he probably has some kind of firewall against ghost possession, I mean if he has been keeping tabs on me so he probably knows of technus –assuming he didn't send him- or at least hear of him"

"Danny focus"-Sam

"Oh right, I noticed this gadgets and I wanted to ask you if you could find a way to detect them"

"Why not block them?"-tucker

"Because then Vlad will know that we know he is spying on Danny and he will just find other ways to do it, on the other hand if we know where he hide them we will know where is safe to speak, and could even give him false information"

"Oh I get it, ok I will begin to work on it"

"Also tucker, can you recommend me a good security system to my house"

"Yes sure I will give you the specifications and will install it with the ghost system and everything"

"That is all you stole from Vlad?"- Sam

"well I didn't have much time and I wasn't going to risk at creating a duplicate, and vlad or my mom will have noticed if I stole weapons, but I managed to copy one of his files from his computer, although I haven't checked it"

"Well let's open it"- tucker puts his laptop in a table and opens it.

"Danny there is like a hundred archives in this file"-Sam

"I just copied the file, I didn't see what it was, let's just open any of them"

"Let's see this one Histoire d'O sounds French"

He opened it and began to read

"After what seemed like an eternity, Master relented. The whip swung from left to right in front of O's tear-strewn vision, the leather strands forming demonic shapes in her mind. She tried to whisper another 'thank you, sir,' but her body was not yet ready to obey her commands."

"CLOSE IT TUCKER"- Sam said while blushing madly

The three of them were blushing madly.

"Maybe…we should try other?"

"Yes we should try this one: 50 shades of gray"

"She quivered under the biting lashes of the whip, her breasts howling with pain as the welts began to form. She started to whimper. With every "thank you, sir," another part of her belonged to him. With every biting connection of the whip, she was closer to her goal of complete servitude, closer to immersing herself fully in her duties."

"…Danny you stole porn from Vlad?" tucker

"No, I didn't knew what it was, it can´t be just a file of porn, check it again" blushing

"I think we should read the title before opening them"

They began to read the titles without opening them

_The Jumpsuit _

_Shibari You Can Use: Japanese Rope Bondage and Erotic Macram: Japanese Rope Bondage and Erotic Macrame _

_Complete Shibari, Volume 1: Land_

_Kitchen Confidential: Adventures in the Culinary Underbelly _

_On Food and Cooking: The Science and Lore of the Kitchen _

_Ratio: The Simple Codes Behind the Craft of Everyday Cooking _

_AO SOM DO BERIMBAU:_CAPOEIRA_ARTE MARCIAL DE BRASIL_

_karate for dummies_

_Martial arts and you_

"…_a_lright I stand corrected, you didn't steal porn from vlad…you stole porn, martial arts and cooking books from Vlad"

Sam and tucker fall to the floor laughing, while Danny just removed the memory, and gets red from embarrassment.

"I should have checked it before" while cursing

"its all right Danny anyone can make mistakes"- Sam was blushing madly while saying it

"ignoring the…preferences of literature of Vlad, have you gave it any thought of what he might want this time? "

"I don't know and that is driving me crazy, I mean my family doesn't anything he could want"

A/N: he didn't know his portal exploded

"Maybe you are over thinking it?, I mean the only thing your billionaire arch-enemy has done so far (crosses her arms) is embarrass your Dad". Sam

"maybe that is his plan?"-tucker

"what do you mean?"

"well think about it, maybe he wants to embarrass your dad, so your mother and you just decide to leave him?"

Sam and Danny look at him incuriously.

"what?, you said it yourself there is nothing he could need from your family besides you and your mom, and this is not different from his last plan which involved a fake invitation to visit him, kill jack and expect your mom fall for him and you to begin to call him dad"

"point"-Sam

"Yes! That's exactly why he's here. To make my dad look like a fool. I mean, did you see the how those ghost hunters were laughing at him? He was really depressed for that."

"Danny are you sure that is all vlad is doing?"-Sam

"no, but I am out of ideas and frankly tucker is right so far his plans had been kill dad and expect mom just marry him"

"Well if that is the case there is only one thing that's going to stop Vlad´s plan"

Danny and Close up on Sam.

"Catching a ghost, that way he will stop looking like a joke and begin to look like a professional and competent ghost hunter."

Danny begins to smile.

"Yeah, and not just any ghost."

His hand curls to a fist as two rings of white light appear around his shoulders, turning him into Danny Phantom.

"Public Ghost Enemy #1."

From here it is the same plot from the series: Danny is "captured" by his dad, he convinces Jack to free him, they fight Vlad, vlad is defeated and so on. The only difference is than rater than let himself getting captured to cheer Jack he did it to stop being embarrassed by him and ruin vlad plan or what he assumed was his plan.


	9. control freaks

A/N: the chapter happens during control freaks, and begins after the detention (with lancer) of them for being discovered in Circus Gothica. The incident of Danny skipping detention (and imprisoning lancer) occurred like 2 pm, the encounter in Circus Gothica about 9 pm there are seven hours more or less for the events happening.

The "fight" with Val was short, but to be fair she was injured and it wasn't really important. From here everything is going to be an AU I will try to see how it evolves.

For this chapter a few days had passed, Valerie suit was repaired (I made it self repairing), and she had recovered, although not completely to point it was a good idea to engage in a fight with a powerful ghost, but she has never tough deeply and she is still pissed from beating she took. She is currently training in the forest outside of amity park (venting her anger).

There will be an explanation of Val ending enjoying what happened to her in 3 or 4 chapters, so don't mention it.

The bad quotes are for the half cooked/impulsive plan that Val used and the consequences of it.

"_No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy"- helmuth von moltke the elder_

_"Everybody does stupid things; it shouldn't cost them everything they want in life." D__r House_

**Library at Casper High**

"I wanted to experience something horrific and unimaginable". (Holds up Circus Gothica ticket). "This isn't what I had in mind" (watches Lancer clip his toe. nails)

"We can always go to the circus tomorrow. That is, assuming we're not grounded and your parents let me within two-hundred feet of you."

"Guess we'll have to settle for the live web-cast of opening night." (Hiding PDA behind a book)

Freakshow appears on Tucker's PDA.

"Freakshow: Creatures of the night, unleash your dark side at Circus Gothica!"

"Unleash your dark side at Circus Gothica..." (Walks towards the door)

"And just where do you think you're going, Mr. Fenton?" (Jumps in front of Danny)

Danny's eyes turn red, he smiles and leaps into Lancer.

"Unleash your dark side at Circus Gothica..." (Walks into janitor closet)

Danny phases out and locks Lancer inside.

"Cask of Amontillado! (Bangs on door) Let me out, let me out!"

"Danny, what are you doing? We're in too much trouble as it is!"

"No such thing as too much trouble. Unleash your dark side at Circus Gothica." (Phases through ceiling)

"Man. We better follow him."

"(sarcastic) Oh no! But that would mean skipping detention and going to the circus! (Notices Tucker's stare) Hello? Irony" (grabs Tucker and runs off)

**With Danny in the forest outside of amity park**

Danny was flying to Circus Gothica to unleash his dark side. Given the fact that he was flying up to the forest (the circus was outside the city and passing the forest) where there is no ghosts and/or ghost hunters he could be forgiven for not noticing that Valerie was on the ground training in the same forest.

Valerie was training in the forest, in the provisional training grounds she created, it was more a cave where she put her personal belongings and road of obstacles and targets than anything else, but still in her opinion it was perfect. The place was so inside the forest so no one would bother her, and it had everything she needed to improve and get better. Hell it even had a small source to take a bath if she wished.

She created this place a few days after receiving the ghost hunter equipment, because obviously she needed to practice how to use it, yes the jet sled was "automatic" but the guns and the rest weren't, just because she could throw saw blades and press a button to shoot, that didn't mean she could hit the target, she needed to practice to do that. It wasn't like she could train in her house, not only for the lack of space but also because her father will have discovered her.

In the beginning she rarely came here, it wasn't that she didn't understand the need of training, but between school, work and hunting she just didn't have the time for training, and besides she was already good and didn't needed so much besides the target practice, right?.

JA, what a joke, the beat down that the ghost scum gave her the last time showed her that she needed to get better. fortunately her father trusted her and bought the excuse she gave him and didn't question her too much about her injuries, partially because he was more worried to get to hospital, but anyways, she was mostly healed

So she came here to train but this time she concentrated more on getting stronger and faster, rather than target practice. Who knew that running in to the woods was a good way of building stamina

She had been coming here after school and trained until night, every single day since she got outside of the hospital. She always practiced in her suit, she felt comfortable in it, it was incredible flexible and didn't limited her movements, hell it was almost like being naked, and best of all for some reason it didn't ended smelling of sweat like other normal clothes she used (she suspected that there might be some sophisticated technology or some shit like that, but she didn't really care), but most important of all:

For some reason she always felt faster, stronger and better at hitting the targets when she was using the suit. Hell, she even felt smarter when using it. In a nutshell the suit was like an extension of her, like a second skin.

She was distracted with her thoughts, when the ghost detector beeped.

_Ghost signature detected_

She removed her hood and looked at the sky to see the ghost scum, and was surprised to see with ghost it was.

"Phantom" hissing

If she learned something from the beat down he gave her was, not to be impulsive ant to think her options before acting.

"mmm… he hasn't seen me, I should probably hide, for the moment he is too powerful for me to fight him, I am still not completely healed from the beat down he gave me, granted I had a good hit on him and stabbed him but its nothing that a few weeks on the ghost zone couldn't heal… " and then it hit her, phantom was a ghost, a ghost healed slower than a human and that was if it was recovering in the ghost zone (at least according to the archives she read from her benefactor).

"wait a second for a ghost to heal properly it needs to spent time in the zone, but phantom has been seen in the town since the last fight I had with him, I am a human and still haven't healed completely, there is no way for phantom to be on better shape than me. Between the fact the injuries that I gave him and the ones that other ghosts have gave him (according to the footage from the news), right now if I attack him I will have the advantage, I could finally get rid of him"

Valerie plan was sound, you see ghosts heal slower that humans and need time (weeks) in the zone to heal any injuries they suffer, with was the reason you didn't see a ghost the next day after a fight, they needed time to recover. Under that assumption a ghost that was hit by a grenade, stabbed a few days ago and that had been seen in fights in the news recently, will be really tired and in danger of becoming ectoplasm goo unless he goes to the zone fast, like yesterday. So attacking him was a good and logical decision.

Sadly for Val, halfas heal much faster than ghosts or humans, they only needed to rest in their human half, which was the reason they reverted to their human halfs when they fall unconscious or are really injured.

Danny might have been fighting ghosts recently, but only a few, and Sam and tucker all but chained him to bed so he could rest, so was in a better condition than her. Not only that but stronger because their species becomes stronger after being gravely injured (similar to saiyajin but not so extreme).

"It could actually work, I mean I am still injured, but he is in worst shape than me, not to mention that I have the element of surprise".

Without more thinking, she took her bazooka and shoot before she lost sight of phantom.

The blast hit Danny and sent him crashing into the nearby threes and finally the ground. He groaned as he picked himself off of the ground and blinking at seeing Val in front of him.

"I am going to destroy you where you stand ghost" Valerie was confident that she will take him today.

"Jajaja, ah Val that is a good joke, didn't we have this exact conversation some time ago?" chuckling

"yes, but this time will be different ghost, I stabbed you last time and really hurt you, and there is no way in hell you could have healed in a few days" smirking at seeing phantom angry expression.

"Yes thanks for reminding me Val, maybe I should repay you the favor"

Before Val could respond Danny pounced her and tried to take her weapon and disarm her, but she didn't let it go.

"What the hell, you shouldn't be this strong, I am still not healed you should be really weak right now" said while struggling to keep her weapon

"Really? thanks for the info" he then hits her in her left leg where he hit her last time and she drops her weapon because of the pain.

"Ahhh!" she screamed and falls in the ground in pain.

Danny took advantage of that, created an ecto rope and proceeded to tie her legs and her hands behind her back. He then puts her down with her back against the ground, once done he removes her hood and while kneeling he stops her from struggling and makes her face him.

"Seriously Val, we danced this tune before, what made you think this was going to be any different?" curiosity in his voice

"You shouldn't have healed yet, you should be weak right now, this should be easy" said Valerie while wincing in pain and struggling to get free.

"so lets see you hunt me down without reason and even tough I have the right to retaliate, rather than hurt you back I offer you a truce, but when you are going to take my hand you stab me literally and metaphorically, then I gave you a beat down for you to stay out of my way, but rather than get the message, you wait when I am at my _**weakest**_ and attack me again. You are really a slow learner, aren't you?"Chuckling

"But seriously val I warmed you that if you attacked me again, there will be consequences"

"Go ahead scum, do your worst I am not afraid" confident that she could take another beat down. The idea of him using a permanent solution never crossed her mind.

"You know Val I was going to unleash my dark side at Circus Gothica, but why wait until then?"

Danny got up from his knelling position and was preparing to launch and ecto ray to implement the "idea" of Sam to just break her legs, after all if she was confined to a wheelchair she couldn't hunt him, when suddenly he noticed how erotic Val looked right then.

Val was in her jumpsuit bound and helpless; struggling to get free but it did her no good. She had couldn't break her bonds, and no time or patience to try and loosen them by relaxing and flexing.

Seeing her in her jumpsuit tied up and completely at his mercy reminded him of the porn books, videos and pictures that he stole from Vlad (sue him he was a teenager)

"What are you waiting ghost? You think you are going to scare me with the suspense? Begin to bet me if you want but when I am back in health I will came for you" angry at the ghost for thinking he could scare her.

That broke Danny of his trance.

"You know Val, I was thinking of breaking your legs to take you out of the game" said Danny like he was speaking of the weather.

A chill run down her spine, for the first time Val realized that she was helpless, for the first time she realized the danger she was.

"I-I am not afraid of you phantom, if you do something like that I will report you to the police, it doesn't matter if my identity is discovered, everyone will know that you did it" trying and falling to hide the silver of fear it was forming inside of her.

"Relax Val I said _**WAS. **_After all it will be a pity that someone with such beautiful legs can't use them anymore" chuckling

Before Val knew what was going on, she found her head forcefully put onto the ground again. "G-Ghost, phantom, w - what are you doing?" asked a frightened and shocked Valerie, who was trying to pull herself from the ground and failing to do it.

At any other time she would be angry and starting to insult and curse the ghost, but right now she was too afraid and shocked to do so.

"W - What's going o - on phantom?" Val asked again, as she tried to remain calm, "What's g - gotten into you?"

"What has gotten into me?, it's a short story, we are alone and thousand miles away from civilization, you are a bitch that is has been hunting me and will never stop hunting me even if you don't have a good reason, all because according to you I am nothing more than an animal that should be put down."

"Not a good reason?, not a good reason?, you ruined my…"

"Ruined your life blab la bla, that is not a good one, so I will make both of us a favor" said Danny while ogling her body.

She was getting worried about the looks phantom was giving her and whatever sick plans he was forming.

"What are you planning to do with me?"

"Why Val? You are really slow, aren't you? I will rape you of course" chuckling

"R-rape me?" now she was really afraid "b-but you cant, you are a ghost and I am a human, a-and and ghost can´t have sex that easily they.. " shuttering unintelligible things

"Why not? It will give you a good reason and even the right to hunt me, for me, I will have my revenge on you, have some fun and it will let me unleash my dark side" happily explaining like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Val became horrified at the idea as Phantom was walking up to her. As he got near to her, she tried to fight the bounds she was in. As he got next to her, he ran his hand over her entrance, making her shiver.

Danny smiled at the fear that Val was showing, it excited him, he felt her need to fight, to get away from him and he liked it. Unknown to him this was due to his ability of "feeding from emotions" in this case fear.

"Now I think I should have some fun with you." Smirking ""

**_Rape Begins - Skip if you're sensitive to this sort of thing!_**

Valerie looked fearful as Danny was walking up to her. With the shock of what was happening, she didn't react in time as Danny lift by her hair, using force to push her against a nearby tree and began to kiss her.

However, when He forced his tongue into her mouth, and begun to play with the entrance of her pussy, before pushing his fingers into her, it took a few moments before her senses kicked in again and bite down onto Phantom's tongue. Whilst this had the effect she wanted, having him stop and back away a bit, it also made him angry.

"You fucking bitch!" Danny snapped at Val as he fought against the pain, as he slapped her hard and knocking her to the ground again.

Danny was happy that Val was going to be an easy girl, seeing that she just seemed to freeze in fear when he first kissed her, so he became really angry when she bite his tongue. Sure he appreciated a bit of a challenge from her, but to bite his tongue, that pissed him off big time. Val would pay for that.

As Danny saw Val getting back up off the ground, he took her by the throat as he used his free hand to play with her breast. However though, Val was trying to get free. Danny just smiled at this, he liked the fight Val was giving, and she wasn't giving him an inch. But with the grip on her throat, Val wasn't getting far though.

He then leaned in and whispered darkly into her ear, "I'm going to kiss you again, and if you try and do what you did last time, you'll regret it."

Danny then began to kiss her roughly, as Valerie tried to push him away from her.

(This can´t be happening to me, I can´t be having my first kiss with phantom or that I am going to lose my virginity like this, worse I can´t believe I am enjoying it). She was thinking

As Danny was kissing her, he had his tongue down her throat, and was using the hand that was playing with Valerie breasts to finger fuck her pussy. And as he did so, he made it so that he became relaxed and his hand become loses around Valerie throat.

This to Valerie was the perfect time to push Danny's hand away from her throat, and make her move to knock Danny out and go for her weapons.

However it wasn't to be, as she pushed Danny away once her throat was free, she saw him Danny smirk, it seem this was a game to Phantom, and this was just another part of it. It seemed that Phantom was only toying with her.

Before she could formulate a plan take him down, he hit her again and forced her onto her knees. Danny began to undress and Valerie paled as she realized what was about to happen.

"If you try and bite this, you'll wish that I just had beaten you like the last time." Danny warned her, as he let his suit fall on the ground, Valerie wished she wasn't getting raped that she had thought better than just attack him when she was completely alone in the woods. "This time I would make sure to break all your bones, your pain will last for weeks, making you **_beg_**__for death for biting my cock off. Is that understood!?" Danny asked darkly to her.

Valerie only nodded in fear at this, before Danny forced his cock down her throat with his hands on her head. Valerie tried to swallow as much as she could, so that she wouldn't choke on it, but Phantom's hands never left her head, and he went faster. Every time his hands pushed her head harder and faster onto his cock and Valerie would have to swallow deeper, until she began choking on it.

The sick little perverted bastard, he was hard at what he was doing to her, was bigger than any sixteen year old dicks she had seen when the creepy stalkers send her pictures of their cocks by cell phone. She didn't know if it was a ghost thing or not, but he had a thick eight and a half inch long cock.

When she managed to swallow about the half of that monster cock, she started gagging and choking on Danny's cock. Her saliva streamed out of the corners of her mouth and down that erected shaft. There was so much saliva that it made a pool on his pubis.

Danny noticed this and he understood that Val wouldn't swallow it any deeper. She would need some time to get used to the size of his dick. Not wanting Valerie to die by his cock, to Danny it would be a mood killer, he let her head go. And as he did, Valerie pulled away from Danny's cock, and in doing so give a gulp of air.

As Valerie caught her breath, she couldn't believe what Phantom was doing to her, ignoring the fact that this technically necrophilia and rape, a ghost shouldn't be able to just cum like this, the "seed" they had was limited, and they exchanged ectoplasm during the coitus with was the reason that having sex was a risky business for them. That was the reason there weren't a lot of ghost children (again according to the archives she read from her benefactor).

But before she could think more of this, she found herself with her body bent over again with her breasts touching the ground and her hands still tied behind her.

Danny smirked as he looked at Val, he had no idea what she was thinking nor did he care. All he wanted was to fuck her. And he knew just the way to do so for the first time with Valerie, with an evil smile, with a little fight with her, he had bent her over the ground. He then took a nearby tree branch and stuck it up her ass, which caused her scream out in pain, and she begged as she tried to free herself.

"Please no, not that anything but that. I beg you Phantom, just stop I will stop hunting you, I won´t say anyone but please just stop, I beg you" crying and screaming from the pain.

But Danny didn't give her any thought what she wanted, he wasn't stupid he knew she wouldn't stop and besides if she was going to hunt him restless the least he could do was to give her a reason.

He moved the branch again to loose her ass a little. Making her scream in pain once again. Once he pulled the branch out of her, he explained, "Listen carefully Valerie, I'm going to fuck your ass, there is nothing you can do to stop me so I will give you an advice, relax and try to enjoy it, who knows you might ended up liking."

"Please no, not that, anything but that." Valerie was crying and begging him to stop. Whilst she had heard some girls saying that they liked being fucked up the ass (either cheerleaders were kinky or good liars), she wasn't an easy girl like them, so she had never done anything like that (or even normal sex), and she didn't want to start now. Phantom didn't strip her from her suit, maybe because he find it more arousing that way or he hasn't realized in his lust, regardless the suit was really flexible specially in under the waist and it prevented the branch of tearing her anus, short of like a condom. But still the branch was small and still hurt like hell, she was terrified of what phantom big member will do to her ass.

Once again Danny didn't listen to her, he didn't care if she wanted this or not. All he cared about right now was to fuck her in the ass, and before Valerie knew what happened she screamed in pain as Danny took her tied hands, and rammed his cock into her ass and begun to fuck her.

Danny was enjoying himself, Valerie was so tight and warm, this was different than his first time with Sam, it was more "wild" for lack of better word, but this wasn't the time to get lose in thought. He was holding onto Valerie' tied hands as he fucked her ass, holding onto her hands so he could fuck her even harder. As he did so Valerie kept on screaming, begging him to stop, even crying out for help - which wouldn't happen after all they were miles away from civilization.

However, as he was fucking her ass, Danny felt Valerie bite his free hand (or at least try it) to get free. This angered Danny, and as he pulled himself out of Valerie, before picking her up by her neck and slap her across the face before saying darkly, "What have I told you about biting me?"

"I'm sorry, but I… ahhhhh -" began Valerie before she screamed out in pain as Danny hit her again.

"I don't care the reason, you never listened to me why should I?, told you to relax and enjoy, if you didn't do it, that was your fault not mine. I was being gentle before but no more, I'm going to show you what happens when you hurt me."

Valerie felt a chill running her spine at hearing that.

He took a nearby branch and began to whip her. And so for the next hours, that's what happened… Danny whipped her for the first ten minutes and after getting tired he began to sodomize her again.

At first Valerie fought Danny, she tried to move but she was tied from her hands and legs, she couldn't do anything, the only thing she got was being whipped harder, and after a while the pain and tiredness made her to give up, not wanting the pain anymore and done whatever Danny told her to do.

Valerie was half unconscious when the torture stopped, cramped and in agony she could do nothing else but await his pleasure, she did not have long to wait. His hands opened her legs put the pants of her suit down and tear her panties (or what was left of them after being tear down by a branch and Danny´s cock).

(what was wrong with her?, she was bound and helpless, phantom had been whipping and slamming his cocks into her ass for hours. God, she really enjoyed it. How could she feel this way? She should be weeping and crying at what was happening to her, not anticipating it with a cunt dripping with lubrication for what was next.)

Then a cock surged into her pussy cutting her thoughts, she squealed in pleasure, as he took her first time.

Phantom was (probably) the same age than her and he was fucking her like an expert, his hands toying with her clit and boobs until she croaked into a climax.

But Danny wasn't ready to finish though not by a long shot; he pulled himself out of her before he rolled Valerie onto her back and mounted her, his cock sliding into her wet pussy in one smooth motion. Lying on her tied hands was uncomfortable, but her discomfort was quickly forgotten as Danny fucked her into another to a climax before filling her with his seed.

But because Danny was in his ghost form not only he lasted more, but also had a lot more of cum. So for the next hour or so he literally used her as nothing more than a cum dumpster.

**_Rape Ends!_**

"Seeing what the time is now, we'll part here Val, it was a good fuck and really enjoyed it but I have other things to do" and that was all Danny said as he put his suit back looking at Valerie.

She looked absolutely soaked and stuffed in cum/ectoplasm. In fact, he thought that Val looked more like a puddle than a person. Valerie's pussy and ass were both gaping, stretched wide open by Danny's cock, and stuffed with cum, the white/green cream also covering her legs, as well as her breasts, her belly and face. Hell her legs were spread wide enough to look painful.

"The ecto ropes will dissolve in a few minutes Val, I have to leave now. By the way Val, given the good fuck I gave you, I think you now have a good reason to hunt me, I will not hold you against you, but if you do I reserve the right to use your body again, and next time I will not be as gentle"

"And VaI don't think of going to the police, while I am sure they will believe you (considering my reputation) there is nothing they could do, except maybe make you famous as the phantom whore, and the ghost hunters like the Fenton's will be more interested in the effects of a human exposed the ectoplasm cum than helping you, while the GIW will try to remove your human rights to make you their lab rat for the same reasons" explained while flying and leaving her alone.

She was half conscious but she still could listen to him. Tough she didn't understand why she would go to the police after he did something so so… wonderful to her. she was left alone with her thoughts in the dark, in a puddle of cum. Soon she fall unconscious and the darkness claimed her.

Danny had already leaved and Val was unconscious. So there was no one to see when the suit that she was wearing began to glow momentarily changing color from red to black, and it will continue until the time Valerie regained conscious when it will return to normal.

**Dusk, Circus Gothica big top**

"Please welcome a performer who puts the "death" in "death-defying acts"... the Grim Reaper himself! (Gestures to high wire)"- Freakshow

A hooded figure wielding a scythe glides across the wire, causing gasps of shock, then balances on the blade, causing cheers.

Outside, Sam enters the big top by the "Cast only" entrance.

"What are you doing back here?" - Freakshow

"Whoa! Freakshow! This is so cool! Focus.. Uhm, I'm looking for a friend of mine who was acting kinda weird".

"Oh, that narrows it down to, oh, everyone in this tent! HA-HAW!"

The hooded figure approaches.

"What are you doing, dolt?! Get back out there and do your encore!"

The hooded figure pulls back their hood and is revealed to be Danny.

"Sam?"

"What's that? Was that-was that free will?! (Holds staff higher) Obey me, minion!"

"What? You're controlling him?"

"Get her."

Danny raises scythe and Sam screams.

**Center ring**

"Please welcome a brand new vict- talent to the high wire in her first...and final...performance. (Gestures to the high hire)"

Sam is perched precariously on the wire with a blindfold on that Danny slices off.] [Sam looks down and almost loses her balance.

"Sam?" said Tucker while he runs in

"Danny, listen, you don't wanna do this! You're being controlled!"

Danny raises his scythe and cuts the wire with an evil laugh. Sam screams as she falls and Danny returns to normal, leaping down and saving her. The crowd cheers.

"Danny, don't scare me like that!"

"How should I scare you?" controlled again

"Consider that a warning, girl." (Walks off)

"Jeez, Sam, you nearly gave me a heart-attack! Can we take time off from your gothapalooza and actually look for Danny?"

"That was Danny, under the hood, Freakshow's controlling him with some kind of crystal ball! C'mon!" she runs out

Sam and Tucker run right into the mob of parents.

"Sam! Shouldn't you be in detention?" -Mrs. Manson

"Uhm.. Lancer let us out?"

"Are we late for the protest?" Maddie

"I brought the Fenton Riot Gear". Jack

Jack pulls large gun from behind back and accidentally sets it off, blasting the Mansons' signs. Mrs. Manson glares at Mr. Manson.

"What? I didn't invite them." Mr. Manson

"Hey, isn't Danny supposed to be with you?"

"Not according to this restraining order he's not."

"Well he's not here and he's not at school, so where is he?"

**Town**

Museum alarm goes off and Freakshow's ghosts emerge, carrying various paintings. Danny emerges, decked in royal jewelry.

"Ecto-butts in gear!"

Danny fires ecto blasts at the ghosts' rears, causing them to cry out. The ghosts fly off.

"This party's just getting started!"

Police cars are flying up the road.

"Oh please!" fires ecto blast at the cars' tires

**TV News**

"In the wake of parental protest, Circus Gothica ringmaster Freakshow had this challenge to his critics" reporter

Goes to Freakshow, standing in front of angry mob.

"I invite you to attend a free performance for parents, police, and concerned authority figures. See the show and see for yourselves that we're harmless entertainment."

Cuts back to the reporter

"In other news, police got a break in the recent rash of mysterious burglaries as security cam footage revealed the ghostly culprits."

Goes to security camera footage of Freak show's ghosts and Danny stealing money. Danny sees the camera and blasts it.

"And finally, have you seen this out-of-shape teacher?"

Goes to picture of Mr. Lancer with 'MISSING' across the bottom of the screen.

"He was last sighted in the Casper High School library—"

TV switches off. Sam is sitting on her bed with her laptop by her. Tucker comes on screen.

"Sam, didja catch the news? We gotta do something to save Danny!"

"How ironic is it that I'm stuck under house-arrest while to a free Circus Gothica show?!"

"Only slightly less ironic than the fact that they were right about it being evil."

Sam drops a rope ladder outside her window and crawls out. On the ground, she runs into her grandmother.

"And just where do you think you're going, boobla?"

"You don't understand grandma! My friend is in trouble, and if I don't do something right away—"

"Ya know, I had a wild streak when I was your age."

Grandma Manson pulls out photo album and shows Sam a picture of herself when she was young. She's riding a scooter.

"Why are you showing me this?"

"Who knows? Maybe I'm old and babbling, or maybe you should sneak out and help your friend while I'm lost in my memories."

Sam smiles and kisses her grandmother on the forehead, then runs away."

She takes off clothes, revealing clothes like Sam's. "This is so wrong..." puts on wig like Sam's hair. "But I dig it!"

**Circus Gothica big top**

"I'm keeping a detailed list of anything I find objectionable, immoral, or obnoxious." Said Mrs. Manson while writing on clipboard.

Jack spits soda/popcorn all over them.

"He on the list?" Mr. Manson

"Right now, he is the list."

**Outside**

Sam is sneaking about the grounds when a bat-shaped shadow falls on her. She hides under the train.

"Sam?"

"Tucker?"

"Hey Sam. Is this a great Circus Gothica hat or what?" points to bat on beret

Sam gets up and slaps the bat away, mad.

"I'll take that as an "or what.""

Sam and Tucker jump on the train and go in through a top hatch in the caboose. They land in piles of gold, money, jewelry, paintings, etc. They look around and see Freakshow's staff.

"There's the crystal ball! Let's grab it and—"

Suddenly Sam and Tucker are blasted out of the caboose. Danny emerges with Freakshow. The train whistles sounds and the train pulls away.

"Danny! No!"

"Yes, yes, please scream. A shame anyone who might help you is busy enjoying my free show. HAAAH!"

Tucker and Sam chase after the train.

**Big top**

The tattooed ghost phases through the top and releases her tattoos upon the crowd. The crowd screams in terror.

"GHOSTS!" Jack/Maddie

Mr. Manson pulls back the tent flaps in an attempt to leave and come against a brick wall.

"We're trapped!"

"Okay, that's objectionable, immoral, and obnoxious." writes down on clip board.

Outside, Sam and Tucker look down upon the train from an overpass.

"We have to jump."

"You crazy? I can't jump."

"And I can't abandon Danny."

Sam and Tucker hold hands and jump together onto the train. They land and fall on their stomachs.

"Plus, I'll never hear the end of it if my parents learn they're right about him being evil."

"Stand backs everyone!"

Guns/phasers emerge from various parts of the Fentons' suits and fire in every direction while they make action poses. All of the tattoos are destroyed and the tattooed ghost is knocked away. Maddie lands in front of the Mansons.

"I ask you once again; YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH JUMPSUITS?"

The Mansons grin nervously and hold their hands up.

**Outside**

Sam and Tucker run along the train cars towards the front. Inside, Freakshow and the three remaining ghosts hear their footsteps.

"What are you waiting for? GO!"

The ghosts phase up in front of Sam and Tucker, and Danny phases up behind them.

"Danny, it's us, Sam and Tucker! You're best friends, remember?!"

"Tucker? Sam? I.. I.."

Sam and Tucker smile hopefully.

Shaking "I... *eyes glow* ..Am a.. Ghost. I have no friends."

Freakshow is now on top with them.

"Don't waste your breath, children. He's under my control now."

**In the Big Top**

"We owe you Fentons a debt of gratitude and an apology!"

"Save it for the bake sale, Thurston. We need to bust out of this tent!"

"Leave it to us!"

"If there's one thing we Mansons know how to do, it's whip and angry mob of parents into frenzy."

Soon, the crowd explodes out of the big top.

"Saddle up the Fenton RV! We'll head those spooks off at the pass!"

**On top of the train**

"Don't just stand there, finish them!"

The train approaches some scaffolding.

"Maybe you should try holding that thing up a little higher."

Freakshow raises staff and it is knocked out of his grasp as the train passes under the scaffolding. Tucker makes a grab for it but misses and it lands in Danny's hand.

"Way to go man! *walks up to Danny, hand raised* Now gimme five!"

Danny raises his hand and knocks Tucker away with a blast. Tucker hits the large ghost and is grabbed.

"Very good, drone. Now, bring me my staff. Come on, bring it"

Danny looks uncertainly at the staff.

"Fight it Danny! He's not holding the crystal ball anymore, you are!"

Freakshow grabs Sam and throws her aside, causing her to nearly fall off.

"Silence! Obey me, ghost! Give me my staff. Come on."

Danny looks uncertain again.

"I saw you up on that high wire, you were fighting him the whole time! Fight him now, Danny! You're not just a ghost! Fight him!"

"*groan* Quiet! *holds head* All of you! I need to think!"

"Stop her! Now!"

The train crosses onto a bridge, with a gorge below.

"Well, it's the crystal ball or your friend, Danny, your choice! *backs away from the approaching ghosts and accidentally backs off the train* I didn't mean that to be so literal! *screams*"

"Sam! No!"

"Sam? SAM!" Danny's eyes turn back to green breaking free of the mind control.

Danny jumps after her, letting go of the staff as he races after her. He catches her and brings her back up while the staff falls in some bushes safely.

"Danny.. Are you okay?"

"I think so. It's all a blur. I did some bad stuff, didn't I?" remembering his time with Val.

"Nothing you can't fix." Thinking he was referring to the burglaries.

They land back on the train.

"Good. Now maybe you can convince Tiny here to let go of me?"

The three ghosts' eyes also go back to normal.

"H-huh? Where are we?" Eye-patched ghost

"Are we free? Finally free?" Dwarf ghost

"Only one way to find out."

"The ghosts and Danny gang up on Freakshow, grab him, and phase into the train."

**Inside**

"Okay, uh, when I called you, err, "minions," it was really a-a term of endearment like-like "I love my minions!" "You know like the yellow minions of despicable me"

"You wanted a big haul? Try this on for size!"

Danny blasts the boxes/bags of gold/money above Freakshow and causes them to fall on him.

"Gah! Oh! That.. Quite.. Smarted.."

The train pulls to a stop in front of/among police cruisers that have blocked the track.

"So, what d'ya say we stick around and explain to the cops we were being controlled by an evil ringmaster?"

The ghosts phase out of the train.

"You know, I had a feeling that would be their answer". In another time or universe he would have just followed their example and phase out as well, but given what he had done right now he was angry and wanted to extract revenge.

He looks a freakshow with a look that sends shivers to him.

"You fucking bastard, do you know what you made me do?" grabbing and lifting him by his throat.

"Ggg… what I did?..Gg..I did just make you unleash your dark side, nothing more " said while trying to breathe.

"What?" Lowering his grip slightly for him to speak. "Explain" he demanded

"The orb can´t really force a ghost to do anything that goes against its obsession, after all everyone knows that is impossible. for example: if a ghost is obsessed with meat (lunch lady) then you could order said ghost to cook you a steak, but if you order it to make you a salad he will fight and could get free.

"So that is why all the ghosts you were controlling looked like criminals, they are or were, that's why you could control them that easily"

"Yes, that is why I could control them and of course they got free when the staff was destroyed in the fall. With you, I just ordered you to unleash your dark side, so it will have been easier to control you, I might have ordered you to steal, but you didn't objected too much, did you?. Think about it, didn't you enjoy it? To do what you wanted? To take what was yours" said while grinning thinking that if he could get him denying, he could make time until the police arrived, they would see them together and he could blame him. The police will protect him and phantom won't attack them because he was a good guy.

Sadly the next word he spoke surprised both of them.

"Yes" Danny said, surprised by his own answer. But the more he thought about it the more he realized that it was true.

He wasn't upset about skipping detention, given how many he has been given just because lancer didn't like him, skipping one wouldn't made a difference.

He didn't particularly care about the burglaries; amity park was the most haunted city in America, if banks didn't buy an ecto shield or some kind of protection against ghosts, that was their problem not his.

And anyways both of them were almost mundane compared to what he did to Val. But to be fair he had given her several chances and more than one warming, but she didn't listen. He remembered what he did to her and he feel a little guilty, but then he remember that she hunted him and wanted to KILL HIM. How she stabbed him and what she said of never stopping. He then realized that he was angry, but not for what he did to her.

He was angry for not being angry, ashamed, upset or even slightly guilty of what he did. That didn't mean he was happy of having being controlled or being blamed for something he wasn't responsible, one time with walker was enough.

He then increased his grip on freakshow and said.

"What I didn't like is how you made me attack my friends and blame for the burglaries, so this is what will happen. You would tell the police how you made them steal for you holding their families and how I freed them"

"W-what?"

"well no one will believe you if you said that you were mind controlling us (and I don't like the idea of anyone trying it), after all you said it yourself controlling a ghost is impossible, and besides given the problems you gave us, why not try to make me the hero? Or try to make the others look like the victims (with they are)?"

"But anyways, if you don't do what I told you and if you ever come back I will kill you" said in a cold and emotionless voice. "Do you understand?" increasing his grip again.

"Y.. , I understand" said while trying to breath and scared to death.

With that he just throws him to the ground and leaves him to the police, before leaving.

The cops bust down the door and Freakshow grins innocently.

A cop shoves Freakshow into the cruiser.

**Outside **

Nice work, kids. You caught that weirdo Goth punk thief red-handed!-Jack

"I'm just happy you're all safe!" Mrs. Manson

"More than safe, they're heroes!" Mr. Manson

"We're so proud of you." Maddie

"BUT YOU'RE ALL STILL GROUNDED!" the four of them

Mansons' house.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker are all in the library, being forced to study.

"Grounded, shmounded! *points at Sam* this is cruel and unusual punishment!" Grandma Manson

"I know, but it was the only way I could convince them to lift their restraining order on Danny." wearing the sundress from earlier

"At least Freakshow is in custody, the stolen goods were returned and I got something out of this mess." Showing the staff.

"Danny what are you doing with it?" a freaked Sam asked

"Relax Sam, I recovered before, freakshow thinks it was destroyed in the fall and no one knows about it"

"eeh, Danny why would you need a mind controlling ghost staff?" tucker

"to keep it safe and use it in case of an emergency"

"Danny that thing enslaved you" Sam

"yes, but I am not going to use it Sam. I will just keep it safe, trust me on this one" giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"argg, too cute, just stop please. All right we will keep it incase of an emergency" said Sam unable to resist his eyes.

"why do I feel like we're forgetting something?" tucker

**Casper High**

"Waiting for Godot, is anybody out there?!" sobbing "This is sooo wrong!" banging on door

The janitor opens door and pushes mop in "See ya Monday." closes door

Lancer jumps on the door and tries to pull it open, then continues banging on it.


	10. Memory blank

Memory blank

AN:

Danny Phantom belongs to nickelodeon, not me.

For this chapter originally at the end I wanted Danny to go Paulina's party but decided not to. I decided for something different. Why I am telling you this?, to see if someone gets interested in the idea of Danny leaving Sam just to go to Paulina´s party. Why no one has made fic with that idea I don't know.

People who are thinking this is going to become a dark or evil Danny, yes I realize that what he did in last chapter was evil and wrong on many levels, but it is needed for the story. Rape is not going to be a common occurrence, lemons with different females maybe, rape no. he will actually feel _slightly_ guilty for what he did.

So, why did he rape Val? I will say this: I am not a good writer nor is English my first language, so maybe you didn´t pick the... subtle message I wanted to give or I didn´t explained well.

So I put a blunt explanation in the author notes. And for people that don't read them, I put a small conversation in the story just for that.

When Danny attacked Val he was still under orders of unleashing "his dark side", so he is only partially responsible. Why no one picked it, I don´t know, I had him quote it, or maybe no one has considered the possibility of the staff affecting him beyond just obeying direct orders. Why he didn't get free like he did with Sam? Simple, Sam is a friend and he still attacked her, but Val is not, it is all I will say for the moment.

Someone can attack or act without morals under mind control, so I don't think what he did will be outside of the…realm of possibilities. After all it has happened before in the series but many overlook it: Danny tried to kill Sam, Tucker attacked Danny (Desiree and pharaoh), Sam attacked Danny (Dora´s amulet and undergrowth), and many others I will not mention. And they were friends. Logically he could (and in this case did) cross the line with someone he views as an enemy for the moment.

If he is going to feel guilty, why didn't he show it in last chapter?

For his lack of guilt, different from the series the orb wasn´t destroyed so Danny was still under its effects, this one people you should have noticed, he even mentioned recovering the orb in the end. Because the orb wasn't destroyed the effects weren't over immediately.

Granted if he was still under the effects then why the ghosts escaped and he attacked Freakshow? well he didn´t have the staff ergo, he couldn´t control Danny (proved by how he was struggling for control) or prevent the other ghosts from escaping. Doesn't mean they weren't still affected.

The guilt is already beginning in this chapter, but given his lack of morals, that Valerie attacked him (again) and that he recognizes not having being in control of his actions, it is not going to play a big part (or if it does is going to be outside of "camera"). Mostly because I dislike the stories where Danny spends all the chapter blaming himself or crushed by guilt, and his friends trying to convince him to **let it go **(yes, is a frozen reference).

It is not going to be ignored either; rather I am going to use what happed in last chapter to develop something I want to try. Who knows maybe he will create Dan faster, or something. The idea of the ghostly wail vs. pariah dark is temping.

Quotes of the chapter:

_be careful what you wish for, you might get it!_

_There are two great tragedies in life. One is not getting what you want. The other is getting it. - Nicolas Cage_

_Our memories define our identity? If we are merely the sum of our experiences, what do we become if those experiences are lost?- The outer limits Blank Slate_

_We never stop to consider that our beliefs are only a relative truth that's always going to be distorted by all the knowledge we have stored in our memory. -Miguel Angel Ruiz_

**THIS begins after the part where they remember Sam convincing Danny to entering the portal.**

"How it is bad (raises her arms to the air) I was there? If it wasn't for me, (points to Danny) he'd be flying around with his dad's face on his chest".-Sam

"Yes, and if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have become a half death freak, and wouldn´t had been mind controlled in doing the things I did last week." Remembering what he did to Val.

"Danny we had gone over this, freakshow lied to you, you weren't in control of your actions. You need to get over your guilt."-tucker

"Yes, Danny besides it was just a few burglaries; no one was really hurt by them."- She's rather bothered in an apathetic way.

"Y-yes, not one was really hurt." He replied, yes while he had few morals, what he did was pushing it. He had a sister for god's sake; he wouldn't wish something like that happening to her.

And yes while he was feeling bad for what he did, he didn't want his friends discovering it, they were the only support he had. He didn't want to think what will happen to him.

"Honestly Danny I think I miss when you were still under the effects of the orb, yes it was bothering seeing you act like you didn't care for the thefts you did, but it was better than seeing you this sad and guilty, hell you haven't been sleeping well the last few days and it has begin to take a toll on your health"-Tucker

"Yes, you need to get over you guilt. And you know the best way of doing it?"

"How?" asked Danny happy to change the conversation.

"By doing good actions, and you know how you can begin?"

"By crushing a few trucks!"

"Sam, (throws his arms to his sides) I'm the good guy! and besides I have already done it. Do you remember ember´s spell?"

"Yes, but it wasn't enough Danny, this evil ecological nightmares still exist."

"Sam they are trucks not - evil ecological nightmares – and unless these super-awesome trucks are being used for evil, (crosses his arms defiantly) I *can't* do anything."- Happy for the convenient change of topic and return to normalcy.

"Yeah, they can´t be evil, I mean they have GPS satellite guidance system."-Tucker

"And rims."-Danny

"Big, spinning rims."- Danny and tucker in unison

"Oh, I give up." She turns away, incredulous and sullen.

"I just wish somebody would destroy these stupid trucks!"

"Well, it's about *time* you made a wish."

"And so you have wished it, (lifts her hands and they glow pink with magic) so shall it be!"

**The destruction of the trucks and everything happened the same until the scene with the fight between Sam and Danny.**

"Saaaaam…" Terminatra

Terminatra glows with a red aura as her full robotic skeleton is revealed under her humanlike exterior. Then she fades away leaving nothing but red smoke billowing from the water as the lighting resumes to normal day.

Danny was sitting in the fountain and Sam with her hands on the rim. Both of them look at the smoke rising. Sam smiles as Danny stands up, putting his hand on the rim.

"Man, you're right!"-Sam

Sam is taking her hands off the fountain and looking at her belt, which sparkles.

"That Specter Deflector works like a charm."

"Nice save!"

"Although, to be fair, I probably (puts out his hands to explain) wouldn't've needed it—"

Sam reaches out to help Danny out.

"-if it weren't for you in the first place." Commented while confusing Sam in the process.

Danny takes Sam's hand with both of his climbing one foot out of the water. He didn't remember she had the Specter Deflector which activates and began glowing green.

Suddenly, Danny screams out in pain as he glows green, being pumped full of Specter Deflector energy trying to shock him out.

Danny, in contact with Sam, is still glowing green and crying out with the jolt he's getting. He breaks contact with Sam by falling back into the water, his hair all disheveled and shocked. Sam puts her hands on her hips defiantly.

"Uh, excuse me? I save your butt and you're giving (points to herself with her thumb) me grief?"

Danny is sitting in the water, equally annoyed.

"Welcome to my world, remember?" angry at her not seeing his side.

He smiles as he puts out a palm as an example.

"We should make the menu recyclo-vegetarian!, lets forget what other people want and rather than offer them an alternative menu lets force them, that my techno friend has never ever eaten vegetables and could probably get sick by suddenly being forced to it, that the bullies would take it on my best friend."

"We should let the gorilla out! it a sentient being and should be free, lets ignore how dangerous it will be to set free a wild animal in a populated city."

"We should sell all of your dad's stuff at a garage sale! granted that was my idea and I am at fault for what happened, but you could have lend me some money and prevent all that."

"oh, it is the ghost boy lets run form that criminal, I will have your pelt today, we will capture you for painful experiments, I will rip him molecule by molecule ghost boy"

Danny crosses his arms, making his point.

"Danny first of all Dash will have bullied you given any excuse don't blame it on me, I freed the gorilla to distract skulker I was going to offer you a loan but you interrupted me, hell I was even going to tell that I was rich right there. And for the last remarks those aren't my fault"

"Sam you are missing the point, you took decisions that weren't yours to make and others paid the price or faced the consequences"

"Anything else you want to blame me for? (Looks back to the right) World hunger? (Looks down to the left) The ice age? (Leans toward the camera) Puberty?" getting angry

"Sam, both monsters knew your name. (Arches his eyebrows) Either there's another Sam involved in ghost fighting or it's one of your personal agendas. I think that freeing some ghosts from the ghost zone in order to get revenge on Paulina is something you would and could do."

"Rather than some blameless accusations. How about a "thank you", huh? You think Paulina would've saved your butt back there?"

Cut to Danny in the fountain addressing Sam with her arms crossed next to the fountain. Danny stands up and puts his hands on his hips.

"Sam she doesn't have any ghost fighting equipment or the skills to use it, and she was clearly the victim. And I will give you a thanks when you give mine, after all the weapon you used to ward off Terminatra? I just put it on you a few minutes earlier. So if I am thanking you, you should thank me in turn for handing you the deflector just in time."

"Danny, I swear. There are days I wish I had never even met you!" Sam sighs, sick of all this, then she turns and walks off.

"Why can't you just accept your mistakes?" He screams.

Danny slumps back. He reaches for something behind him and looks at a dripping wet piece of paper.

It says "You're invited to PAULINA'S Birthday" with a pink border, two purple balloons, and two blue stars.

Suddenly the sky turns dark again as his ghost sense goes off.

Danny is standing in the fountain by the edge. Behind him, pink bubbles rise and pop from the water. Danny looks over his shoulder at it. He turns to face it, then looks up in shock as the bubbles unleash smoky streams of pink that turn into a swirling river, panning up as it loops around. Desiree is heard laughing as the pink smoke materializes into her, tall and very powerful with her blue ghostly tail flowing down. She has her fists clenched by her face in satisfaction.

"Finally!"

Desiree is floating above Danny from behind, her hair flowing in tresses. Danny looks to her, responding quietly.

"Desiree?" confused

"You look different "A ring forms around Danny's waist to transform him back into Danny Phantom.

"More powerful?"

She looks gleeful, standing up and clapping her palms together.

"Why, yes! (Looks down to Danny) The more wishes I grant, powerful I get!"

Desiree resumes her evil laughter.

"I was gonna say more attractive since last time I saw you, but that too"

Danny was trying to distract her with a small banter.

"Oh" blushing

"You are very charming child, but that is not going to help you." Ignoring the warm feeling forming inside of her.

"You see the more wishes I grant the more powerful I become. And we are only days away from the meteor shower where *everybody* will be (looks as she's revealed her plan) making wishes!"

Desiree laughs as she pumps her fist and launches an ecto ray.

"What do you want?"

Danny is lying on the ground as he looks up at Desiree floating in front of him.

"You, out of the way. (Closes her eyes) By Friday night."

Desiree leans in toward Danny.

"But it's not about what I want."

"It's about what your little friend wants".

"And she just wished she never met you!"

Cut to Danny, tired and realizing what's going to happen.

"Oh. Oh no!"

"And so (sweeps her hand) she has wished it, (stands up, turning to the side) and so it shall be" She thrusts out her hand unleashing a beam of pink ghostly magic.

Danny was engulfed in a pink glow as he screams, falling backward into a black screen and spiraling around due to the effects of the magic performed on him. He falls farther and farther away until the screen fades to black.

If Danny hadn't been caught too off guard by his realization, he probably could've unwished Sam's wish before Desiree had a chance to cast it, but…as they say hindsight is 20/20.

**I am making a jump when Sam realized the consequences of her wish.**

"Oh no."

Seeing a picture at the back of the locker. It has Tucker and Danny, but there is a giant gap between them and they are looking in different directions. Sam takes it.

"Last night I wished Danny had never met me. And Desiree must've made it so we never met!"

There is a picture in Sam's photo diary that displays the trio. Danny is on one side with his hands on his hips, Sam is in the middle holding the shoulders of both her friends, and Tucker is on the other side crossing his arms and leaning back. There appears to be a flash by-product in the center, making it look a little washed out.

"This means he never got his powers!"

Sam is comparing photos. She looks up from the book.

"Danny!" calling him out

She closes the book and holds it and the photo in each hand while she runs down the hallway.

"You've got to listen to me!"

Sam is following Danny home. While he is just minding his own business, and Sam has her arms up and out, serious about her explanation.

"Why won't you believe to me?"

Danny is walking down the sidewalk looking back and holding his backpack straps.

"Believe what? (Grows incredulous) That I had super powers?"

He turns to Sam and points to her.

"You and I are best friends even though I never met you?

"And you're the only one that knows it?"

Disbelieving her to the point of being bugged

Sam's arms are still up and out, trying to tell an obvious truth.

"Yes!"

Danny turns without stopping to walk up his stoop, and Sam turns to the stoop but stops there.

"Isn't that crystal clear?"

"NO!, what is clear is that you are a stalker and a clearly crazy girl that is beginning to creep me out"

"How can you said that?"

"listen girl, no offense, but I have had my fair share of people claiming to be my best friend even though I hadn't met them -and tucker too- or only went to the same kinder garden as them or was in class with them but never cared too much about them."

"Surely half of them don't mean wrong, but they are the reason –mostly- why I don't and will never have a Face book. The worst one was one time when I went to see the x-games, I was minding my own business when some boy belonging to the extreme ghost hunters recognized me as the son of two -famous ghost hunters- (sarcastically) and tried to embarrass me telling them that my parents were a joke in the ghost hunter community, luckily my dad was there, I told him that the boy was overshadowed by a ghost and suggested him to use the Fenton Ghost Peeler. He ended up naked in front of all his buddies."

"Now leave me alone and go to do what other gothic's do. Go to drink blood with others, destroy public property or something, just don't bother me anymore"

The front door to Fenton Works is slammed shut in front of her.

"I've gotta do something to get him to listen to Me." panicked with urgency

She looks to the side, thinking.

"But how do I get through the thick head of a fourteen-year-old boy?"

Sam's eyes pop open as she realizes what she has to do. She sighs, really not wanting to but knowing she has to.

"Oh, darn it."

**Fade to the pharmacy.**

Danny and Tucker are sitting at a table and both are enjoying pink ice cream cones with chocolate sprinkles. They look self-conscious as the shadow of Sam descends upon the table, apparently wearing a bow.

"Hi." Said Sam only half-hearted

Cut to Sam's lower half, her hands on her hips. She wearing high heels, black tights, a black mini skirt, and a white blouse two sizes smaller and slightly unbuttoned were showing her breasts from the right angle. She is also wearing a garish amount of purple eye shadow and pink blush. All in all she looked really like an easy girl.

(A/N:yes I know is different from the show but they drawn her like a clown, no pun intended, so I changed it to something more realistic).

"Mind if I join you?"

Danny and Tucker are flabbergasted as they hold their ice cream cones. A drop of ice cream on both their cones melts and splatters on the table in unison. Danny just chucks his ice cream away and smiles, rudely shoving Tucker out of his seat so he loses his grip on his ice cream and screams at the sudden push.

Star and Paulina are there holding paper red-and-white striped soda cups. Paulina has her arm on the back of chair, looking over it as she sees what's going down.

"She surrendered her individuality for a boy!"

She and Star take their hands off their sodas, curling them into fists and gleefully shaking them.

"I'm so proud of her!"

Danny is ogling at Sam or more specifically her unbuttoned blouse, while leaning his head on his fist, his elbow on the table. Sam sits down next to him in a no-nonsense manner, her backpack on the table as she reaches inside it.

While she doest it. He discretely whispers to tucker.

"Tuck make me a favor and get lost"

"Dude, a hot girl is talking to us, there is no way I am going to get lost" whispering while ogling Sam.

"No tuck, she is talking to me not you, she is obviously obsessed about me, but she is hot so who cares about that. If I play my cards well I might get a chance with this girl, please tuck don't be cock blocker. We both know we aren't very…popular with girls, and no don't give that look we both it is true."

"Fine, I will be waiting for you in your house." Not happy but recognizing that he was right and not wanting to be a third wheel he leaves quietly.

"Hey where is tuck?"

"He remembered he had something to do but he will see us later, in the meantime why don't you tell me you wanted to say me last time?"

"Oh, alright" she doesn't make the connection of Danny hitting on her.

She begins to tell him about their friendship, him entering the ghost portal and all their adventures. And gives him some proof.

"So, this is a photo I have of the three of us."

She takes out two photographs and puts them on the table.

Danny looks down that them, confused and no longer distracted by Sam's looks.

"From eighth grade"

Cut to Sam's photo of the trio. She points to it.

"This is the same one you have in your locker."

Sam points to Danny's photo without her in it.

"trying to make her point) Notice anything?"

Danny taking this as any normal and logical person would do.

"Yeah. (Rolls his eyes downward) You broke into my locker and doctored an old photo of me. You must really like me. Or you're nuts. You're not nuts, are you?, because you are really hot and it will be a pity.

Sam groans. She stands up and grabs Danny by the shoulder, pulling him into her seat and forcing him to look into her diary.

"Focus!"

Danny rolls his eyes and reads.

the photo diary has a picture of Sam and Danny laughing together, a picture of Sam, Tucker and Danny in a line, a claustrophobic shot of Sam and Danny laughing, and one cut-off showing Danny's hair and Sam's pigtail.

Pan right to a picture of the Fenton Portal, the doors shut. Tucker stands in the back on one side, with Danny standing with his hands on his hips on the other, and Sam is in front of him in the foreground.

"Wait a minute. That's my parent's lab!"

Danny is looking down. Sam is standing behind him. Danny lifts up Sam's diary, turning a page.

He sees a photo of Danny Phantom with his fists up and his ghost tail behind him on a turquoise action background. Danny turns the page back. There's the picture of him and Tucker on the floor of the zoo, sleeping and in each other's arms. Danny turns the page back again to show the very shot Sam took during the flashback in the opener, the one of Danny holding his jumpsuit in front of the deactivated Fenton Portal. Zoom in on that picture.

When Danny closes the diary, Sam began to talk.

"You see Danny, this is undeniable proof that I am telling the truth, however bizarre is it" Sam was sure Danny was seeing reason.

"While I will admit that they look a little too hard to create by doctoring alone. That doesn't mean anything, I mean if what you say is true, none of this ever happened, ergo this pictures shouldn't exist in the first place. And if according to you I have no memory of any of this in my personal experience for the wish you made then neither should you. So how could you remember?"

Sam holds up the Specter Deflector in her two hands.

"I was wearing this, which is why I think the ghost didn't affect me, which is another proof. There's no way I could break into your house and steal one of your family's own inventions."

"Break in?, you obviously don't know my parents, which is proof that you are lying. My parents would let anyone remotely interested in ghost hunting enter to the lab (even a ghost if he could just look human), and if you told them you were worried about ghost scum they would probably even give you weapons for free."

"Well you are right about that one. B-but, but there must be something I can do to convince you I am telling the truth." Growing desperate at her lack of success and fearing what Desiree might do if Danny doesn't recover his powers to stop her.

"I am sorry babe, but I don't believe you and think you are nuts. But hey nobody is perfect; you are still hot without gothic makeup. If you don't mind I have to go I have other things to do" said while he gets up and began to leave.

Sam cursed, thinking how stubborn and ridiculous Danny was being by not listening. The idea that her story was so absurd, bizarre and ridiculous, that no sane person would listen didn't cross her mind.

"Damn, he didn't listen at all, he was busier leering my body than…"

And then it hit her. That was the answer.

"The only reason I did get through his thick head to listen what he considered an insane talk was for me showing him a little flesh. So that means, to get him really listen I just need to do something a little more…suggestive." she sees Danny getting close to the door.

"But can I do it?, can I act as an easy girl? Can I.." she stops at seeing his butt while he is walking. "Oh who I am kidding, I really want to do it, I have been wanting to have sex with him again since I finally accepted my feelings. This is just giving me the perfect excuse. But there is no time, so I will just have to do something faster but equally enjoyable. Those videos I saw on the internet are really going to help me" hey a girl can be kinky.

Before Danny reached the door she stopped him.

"Wait Danny I have proof you can't deny, I just need you to come with me to the alley behind the pharmacy and give me five minutes"

He didn't even bother to turn around when she called him

"Listen, I am not going to go alone into an alley with a nuttier girl like you for anything in the w..".

He froze in mid sentence when he felt something soft against his back.

"Please Danny, I promise you won't regret it" whispering in his hear.

"A-alright, I g-guess five more minutes won´t matter." Shuttering.

Once they are in the alley and Sam was sure they were completely alone, she begins to speak.

"Listen Danny, I know there is no way to convince you that I am telling the truth, so what if I pay you?"

Danny was surprised by this and asked.

"For what exactly will you pay me?"

"Simple, you say you don't believe me, so there shouldn't be anything wrong if we go to the lab and you enter the portal which according to you doesn't work"

"What would you gain from that?" not understanding why wanted him to enter the useless invention.

"Well, if am right you will recover your powers and stop Desiree"

"And if you aren't?"

"Then nothing happens, you laugh at me and I paid you regardless"

"I am not sure. How much would you pay me?." Thinking how much money could he get. The idea of the nutty girl close his house doesn't worry him, after all the house is very well armed and as he said his parents would let anyone enter anyways.

"How about 50 bucks with an special bonus."

"50 bucks? That is cheap." It was actually a very good offer for just wasting a few hours of his time, but like they said: always reject the first offer.

"And a very good bonus"

"A bonus? And what could it be?" he asked curious, because he stopped listening the first time after she said 50 bucks.

She gently puts her hand in his chest and makes him rest against the wall.

"Just relax Danny everything will be all right"

She kneels in front of him and slowly she opened his pants, took his big friend out of His boxers and gave a kiss to his eight and half inch cock to wake him up.

"H-hey, W-what are you doing? " shuttering and blushing like a lobster.

"I am giving you an advance of course, just enjoy it." she said while blushing

Gently put her lips against his member and began to lick it. Then without a warming she brings it down to her throat in a single stroke. It was very difficult at first, but as she could and did ignore spasms and the like until she got the trick of it down (along with His full length), it was a matter of seconds before she was sliding his member down all the way, tongue-lavishing all the way up, and seeing Danny's expressions.

For Danny's part, he could hardly speak, Sam was good and getting better at it each second.

Sam let his member go to take a breath and smiled as she started deep throating again, finding his expressions and moaning very pleasant.

Soon she felt a hot load of cum filling her mouth. She drank the mouthful of cum gleefully and hungrily as Danny emptied his load in her.

"So tell me Danny did you liked the advance?" asked while liking her lips in suggestive and erotic way.

"Y-yes. And you will give this bonus if I do what you said?"

"Bonus, this wasn't the bonus. It was only a small advance of what I will give you. So what do you say Danny? Do we have a deal?"

"And you would give me this…bonus even if the ghost portal doesn't work?" Asked dreamily

"Absolutely"

"Then we should go to my house fast, we need to stop this ghost as soon as possible"

Sam begins to walk and he follows her. He didn't care if she was insane; all he cared was that he would do anything for that bonus.

They where leaving the alley in a hurry, so neither of them noticed a shadow in the corner that saw everything.

**Fenton´s lab**

Tucker is in the lab near a giant console, peering up the staircase as he peeks around the corner. Danny stands in front of the deactivated Fenton Portal with his hands on his hips. His white suit is hanging on a hook next to Sam. Sam is shown by a console next to the portal, holding up a photograph. Cables run all over the floor.

"Once again, why are we doing this?" tucker

"Because I am giving him 50 bucks and I will give you the same to you if you shut up and help us".

"How's it going over there?"

"Pretty good, I'm guessing if we set everything the way it was when it happened it'll happen again."

Sam's hands are on the gauges. One is in the proper 2:00 position, Sam turns the one in the 4:00 position to 2:00, a bell dinging with the setting. She then turns the last one in the 7:00 position to 2:00, and a clinking sound is heard.

"Are you sure about this?-tucker

"Tuck, she gave 50 bucks just for this, and regardless if it works or not, she will give you 50 to you. Think of what we could buy with it, besides the portal doesn't work, it will be the easiest money both of us has ever won" he wasn't going to mention the extra.

"You, lucky bastard, a hot girl offers money just for nothing."

"Okay guys, everything is ready"

"Well, (zips his suit) here goes everything."

"Wait a minute."

Sam peels Jack Fenton's face off Danny's jumpsuit and sticks her black emblem on.

"Uh, what is that?"

"(reassuring Danny by putting her hands on her hips) Just trust me, okay?"

Danny turns his body around and walks up to the portal.

The tension builds with Sam and Tucker.

Danny is inside the chamber, everything illuminated in eerie green light as he walks in, panning right as he reaches the red and green buttons, holding his palm up to the green "ON" subconsciously, looking away from it. Danny presses the green one. It beeps.

The whole chamber fills with green light, zapping Danny and spilling the extra light into the lap. Danny screams with hideous amounts of pain.

He flickers, showing his internal skeleton as he flickers back, showing that he is now Danny Phantom, his suit colors reversed, his hair white and his eyes green, but that hasn't stopped him from screaming any. His pupils change to green color.

A slow-motion of purple DNA strand is spiraling onscreen. Some green ectoplasmic thing with red eyes and a mouth dives onto it, smothering the strand in its ectoplasmic influence as the strand ends and spirals off-screen.

Everything was happening the same, everything except for one small insignificant detail. You see when a ghost dies there are many factors that determinate what powers he could gain in the after life.

the most common are the how he died and his last thoughts, for example if a ghost died from cold or a fire he could develop an ice or hot core, not always the case, but even if it didn't gave them some powers at least affected their appearance a little.

And the last thoughts can influence their obsession and sometimes give them an ability. A good example of this was Desiree a former slave in life, she died thinking how unjust was her life, living just to please others and grant their wishes. That though gave her the ability of granting wishes in the after life and getting energy from them.

With that in mind, while the how Danny "died" was the same, the last thoughts weren't, the last time he didn't expect being shocked to death, he didn't even had time for any last thoughts, this time even if he didn't believed he was going to die, he was more prepared when the lights went on. He managed to get a last thought. Not complex or a good one but sill one that will give him an ability he didn't had last time.

How he trusted a girl and she persuaded him to _**DIE.**_

When everything ends, Sam is waiting him outside and asks him.

"Danny, are you-?" she stops speaking when she saw him

"You're a ghost! (Puts her arms out and smiles) Again!"

"You're right! (Looks up) I am a ghost!"

"Cool! Dude!"

"DANNY!"

Danny's eyes widen in shock at a voice calling out to them.

"(Off-screen) what's going on down there?"

"Oh man, (looks to the side) your dad!, you've got to change back to normal!"

"Change back? (Arches his eyebrows) How?"

"I don't know, (raises her arms) you just think about it or something!"

Jack marches downward. Zoom out as he's in the lab, Tucker beside the stairs hidden from Jack's view. Jack and Tucker turn to the left. Jack gasps.

Danny Fenton is holding a totally confused Sam by the arm so she's leaning under him. Their lips are touching.

Danny stops, whispering to her.

"I still want my bonus after I take care of this ghost."

Sam blushes. Danny stops smiling.

"Yeah, I know. Don't worry you will have it"

Cut to Danny holding Sam. Danny lets go so they both stand up and turn, zooming out as Tucker and Jack walk in.

"You're in a lot of trouble, mister!" jack

**Jump to the fight with Desiree**

Danny catches the thermo uncaps it, and tries to dump something out of it, but then turns back, shrugging with the thermos and cap in his hands.

"I don't know how to use this! I told you, we should have made a plan!"

"And I told you Danny, there was no time, we need top stop her before she becomes more powerful "

Zoom out as the giant Desiree floats up while the meteor shower continues. She swats him away with the back of her hand. Danny grunts in pain.

Cut to the ground, panning left. Danny flies back, landing on the ground and bouncing off, tumbling until he lands prone on his stomach, grunting in pain. He gets up on one foot, his hand on his knee. Desiree's giant hand just squashes him. Zoom out to show Desiree floating just next to the cliff, pleased at how she defeated Danny. She turns to the side, holding out a hand that glows pink with magic. She looks back to the sky. A purple and green dragon pops up into the skyline, then a giant pink bat. And some form of green Cyclops monster.

In the ground a crowd of teens, had their eyes closed as they wish on the falling stars. Zoom out. A green hairy monster pops up roaring and smiling, then a black and red horned thing, a Grim Reaper with a black robe and scythe, a green cobra flicking out its forked tongue, and an evil purple cat beast.

Danny is hunched on the ground with a hand on his head as he picks up the thermos. Desiree's giant head leans in on him.

"You don't remember anything, do you?"

Danny becomes serious

"I was promised a great, great payment if I stopped you. And no one, not even a giant ghost grant wishing like you will stop me from getting it." He points at her.

Danny suddenly retracts his arm as he changes back to Danny Fenton without warning. He looks down at his current form, and then looks back.

"Although, remembering would be nice."

Cut to Danny from behind as Desiree peeks over the edge of the cliff. Zoom out as she floats up. He hand swells to the form of a sledgehammer.

Sam is behind, a bound by the bushes feeling guilty.

"Oh, this is all my fault. I wish I had never fought with Danny!"

She looks with realization, smirking.

"And she's granting every single wish she hears."

"I wish Danny and I never had that fight!, and I wish Danny, Tucker and I remembered everything and his costume stays the way it is because I really, really like it!

"So you have wished it and so it shall be!"

Danny begins to remember.

Fade to Danny Fenton during the accident wearing the emblem on his suit, his colors fading to Danny Phantom. Zoom in on this Danny Phantom's green-eye into the pupil.

Fade to show a freeze-frame of Skulker on a pink background. Zoom out to show Danny giving him a spin-punch.

Cut to a freeze-frame of Danny on purple giving an uppercut. Zoom out to reveal that he is punching Vlad Plasmius.

Another freeze-frame flashes in to show Danny being held by the neck on blue-green, trying to pry a giant black-gloved hand with both of his hands. Zoom out to reveal that Walker is holding him up.

Flash to the next freeze-frame of Danny flying on purple with his ghostly tail trailing. Zoom out to reveal that Danny is in hot pursuit of The Box Ghost, who is running away with a hand on his head and another forward.

Cut to a sudden shot of the GIRLS LOCKER ROOM. He is seeing all the girls chatting while completely naked. Zoom out to reveal Danny smiling as he is alone installing occult spy cameras.

Flash to a frame of the Fenton Thermos blasting out rings of blue light on pink, zooming out to show Danny's gloves holding it so he recalls how to use it.

Cut back to the GIRLS LOCKER ROOM, zooming out to reveal Danny drooling invisible while seeing two girls kissing in secret.

That is the memory that penetrates the deepest in his thick skull, one of few good sides of ghost powers. The guilty pleasure of going were no other guy has gone, all thanks to his ghost powers. Sure, fighting bad guys is awesome, but what are super powers for if one can't take advantage of them for fun reasons? 'Course, fun is relative and Sam was very offended by this (she feels the change in temperature and knows a ghost is there). Danny received his scolding (more like screaming) form Sam when she found out about this. But he denied everything and blamed on other ghosts, she gritted her teeth but accepted it could be other ghost.

Cut to Danny on black, zooming out and rotating around him until it stops with him standing in the dark looking at the camera. A ring forms around his body and transforms him back to Danny Phantom, all his old memory recalled. He bends his knees low and takes flight toward the camera.

Danny smiles broadly, transforming back to Danny Phantom. He grips the Fenton Thermos and holds it out, it charges with blue energy. But sadly Desiree is too powerful right now to be affected.

"You are too late boy, I am too powerful" laughing and launching an ecto ray

"Damnt. Think Fenton, the thermo doesn't work and the more wishes she grants the m…. that is it. The wishes, I can't stop her from grating wishes or people from making them, but what if I could control which ones she grants. She is bound by some form of genie law to obey every wish that comes her way no matter how much she doesn't want to grant it. The only problem is that I need to word it right, otherwise she will twist it."

He dodges another ecto ray

"Mmm, I think I get it, hope it works"

"DESIREE, I WISH FOR YOU BEING INCAPABLE OF GRANTING ANY WISHES BUT MY OWN"

"So you have wished it and so it shall be!"

"And I wish for you to return to the ghost zone"

"No! No!"

"Noooooo!"

Her shouting echoes as she is pulled by her magic in the GZ.

Danny satisfied that his plan worked.

"I gotta stop granting every wish I hear." in her realm in the GZ.

Danny caps the thermos and catches the other ghosts. The purple and green dragon flicking out its tongue. The giant pink bat. The Cyclops monster.

He frees Sam from the ghost-infused bushes.

Tucker is left running away from the monster truck. The truck opens its mouth to roar, but then turns into a perfectly normal truck. Tucker stops screaming and turns around as the truck skids on the ground.

"(Happy) Yes!"

It poofs away in a cloud of smoke.

"(Covering his eyes) No!"

All the teens at the party are still wishing. The five monsters and things in the skyline all pop away in a flash of pink from left to right.

Back with our heroes.

"Did you do something to my costume?"

Sam acts innocent.

"No. It's… (Shrugs) always been like that."

Tucker walks in, relieved.

"Oh, man, that was close."

Danny bends down to pick up the thermos. Tucker looks scared at Danny's butt, which is pointed in his direction.

"Watch where you're pointing that thing!"

Fade to the Amity country club where Paulina party resumes and everyone is dancing to the music. Pan up to the right to show Danny, Sam and Tucker on the hill watching. Danny and Sam are sitting, but Tucker is leaning.

"Um, weren't we invited to that party?"

Sam is smiling, her legs to the side. Danny is sitting in a fetal position. Tucker is leaning, supported by his arms.

"Yeah. And now that everything's back to normal, she's sort of expecting a visit from the ghost boy. (Turns to Danny) You should probably keep your promise."

"Yeah, I promised it after all, but it is early, it is only seven. I will go later after the movie, right now I just want to enjoy the moment with you guys."

Fade to a movie theater screen. Femalien steps back into the shot, but Terminatra steps in and punches her away with her robotic left hand. Terminatra turns, then jumps away as Nightmerica steps in, clawing at her but missing. She looks up with surprise.

Sam, Danny and Tucker are enjoying the movie. There is a soda cup in Danny's cup holder. Blasting is heard from the movie.

"Well you will have to enjoy it without me dude, I have other thinks to do right now" he walks away but not before yelling "enjoy your time alone lovebirds" smirking when he hears them denying it. It was always fun to tease them. "Those two would probably wait to marriage before kissing"

When they were completely alone Sam began to speak.

"Danny I wanted to apologize about that stupid fight. Can we forget it ever happened?"

"So you have wished it, so shall it be."

"Thanks. You know Danny I promised you a bonus if you took care of Desiree" blushing for what was about to propose and fearing rejection.

"S-Sam you don't have to worry, I know you only said it to convince me. You don't have to do anything." Blushing madly.

"No Danny, I promised you a bonus and will give it to you" nervous and blushing while thinking:

(I have accepted my feelings for him, but I am not ready to tell him. using the bonus might be a lame excuse, but its better than nothing. besides we already had sex so its nothing new, and I don't really like the idea of Danny paying a visit to that hussy, if I tire him maybe he won´t to go with her.)

"B-but, but" completely shuttering.

"Danny just lie in the grass and relax please, don't make this more difficult or embarrassing that already is. This is also my apology for the stupid fight."

When she unbuttoned her blouse and removed her bra, all protests died in his mouth.

When he saw her firm breasts as beautiful as he remembered them, he couldn't help staring at its nipples, surrounded by its areola with prominent circle of raised dimples, wanting to suck them like a newborn baby, and quickly glanced up to see if she had noticed him staring at them.

Her eyes met his and she smiled a knowing smile which made him blush and look away. She removed his shirt without resistance and unbuttoned his pants with grace, making him really nervous.

She took advantage of that and kissed him, Her purple lips were soft and gentle at first as she placed them softly against his, he could feel the warmth of her breath caressing him.

Sam could sense his arousal and desire as his breathing was faster than normal, but she was in control and took her time, not rushing in and enjoying the moment. She was inviting his tongue to slip inside and explore her mouth. Such an intimate act that only lovers ever get to do.

Danny began to relax as the kiss deepened and continued. He pulled her hungrily towards him so that they could be facing each other kissing passionately. He loved the feel of her soft lips against his while her rigid tongue probed the inside of his mouth.

Danny sucked tentatively, which caused her to push it harder against hers, feeling his passion increase as her soft curvaceous body pressed against him. It was turning him on so much feeling her soft female curves, her allowing him to stroke, caress and explore her body.

"What a sweet little butt you have" he murmured in her ear, getting courageous and finally breaking off the kiss.

"And is all yours Danny, you have earned it for defeating Desiree" giving him a naughty and sexy smile.

Sam felt his hand move higher up her leg gently massaging her privates under her mini skirt. She couldn't help but open her legs a little so he could reach her better. She shivered when she felt his fingers making her panties intangible to remove them.

"Sam, you are really wet there!" Blushing while saying it

"Iii-it's not my fault! you are really good at this. And the sensation of feeling my panties go intangible while wearing them is…well unique." Blushing and shuttering, while becoming slightly nervous again.

Feeling her fear and looking at her with worry.

"Sam, do you really want to do this? You don't have to do it Sam" he said while massaging her breasts with gentle caresses.

She positioned herself and told him.

"Danny don't worry I will be alright. Now no more games, lets go to the main event."

"Then let's do it Sam. Just relax and enjoy it Sam."

He said smiling reassuringly as she felt the pressure of him pressing against her cunt, no pain, just a tight feeling as she felt him slipping into her and opening her up gradually. The tip of his cock pushing against her pussy and slip a little bit inside. She groaned at feeling herself stretched open. Danny rested a little to allow her to get used to the feeling.

Sam sighed with pleasure when his mouth continued to suck and lick her breasts, the two sensations were incredible. Her pussy was on fire while her breasts felt cold for his breath (his breath was always cold because his ghost sense).

"Sam I am about to cum you need to…" began to say Danny when Sam interrupted him

"cum inside Danny, it is my safe day (she might love Danny, but she didn't want to be a mother yet.)"

"Then, take my seed Sammy," he cried out while thrusting harder against her and playing with her nipples to increase her arousal.

He pummelled his huge cock into her again and again as he continued to cum inside of her.

Finally she collapsed on top of him as he'd emptied himself into her. Both of them laid there panting.

"Sam we should probably go home now" panting slightly

"Danny I am too tired to move and no one comes near here. Maybe we could rest a little." having just had her second time with his best friend let her really tired.

"Yeah, you are right I can fly us latter anyways no need to rush." (Yawn) said while resting her head against the grass.

Both of them resting there just enjoying each others company.


	11. Doctor's Disorders

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom doesn't belong to me, it belons to nickelodeon.

_The good news is that we managed to save your life! The bad news is that you are going to spend it paying for the good news!_

"_This is how most stories end in the hospital. Not with crash carts and sirens and electric shocks to the chest, but with an empty room, a crisp white bed, silence."  
― Jacob M. Appel, Phoning Home: Essays_

"_I have a favorite cemetery I go to, because it's really clean and the doctors and nurses are all very nice."  
― Jarod Kintz, This Book is Not FOR SALE_

**The episode opens at Casper High School. A teacher is looking at something in slight awe.**

"Fascinating. Possibly some of the most interesting mandibular formations I've ever seen. [Zoom out to show him looking at a giant ghost bug] I hope I don't end up seeing it from the inside!" teacher

Danny appears behind the bug and phases into the ground right underneath. He then tackles the bug through the ceiling.

"Anybody up for a game of Slug Bug?" -Danny

Danny takes the bug outside and throws it onto the ground. The bug stands up and tries shooting Danny with eye lasers, but Danny dodges. Danny then dodges the bug charging right at him and attempts to blast it, but it quickly turns around and blasts ectoplasmic goo from its nose. Danny gets hit and is caught in a tree that Paulina is walking by. She gasps upon seeing him.

Paulina! [Paulina smiles] You should run. [She holds her arms out and starts running towards him] No, not toward me. Away! Run! DANNY

Danny blasts the bug behind her. Paulina runs away. He breaks free from the goo and starts to fly away, with the bug chasing him. He stops when he reaches a telephone wire.

"Bug... [Flies up last second so the bug hits the wires and gets electrocuted] ...Zapper. [The bug explodes into hundreds of tiny ghost bugs, who all fly into the school] Well, one down, a billion to go."

**Scene changes to Casper high hall ways **

Tucker is spraying him self with cologne.

"Fwe, what is that smell?" puts hand over nose

"This, [shows Danny the can] it's my new all over body spray. I made it myself; I call it "Foley by Tucker Foley." [Starts spraying himself again] It combines with your natural odor to create a sweet manly scent. That smells different to everyone who sniffs it."

"Tuck, you smell like a sweaty cookie."

"By choice. The ladies will be swarming all over me. "

The ghost bugs fly throughout the hall. Danny's ghost sense goes off. Paulina is walking through a crowd of boys.

"Hey Paulina. Paulina. Hey. Paulina." many students

"So many boys, but only one you. [Opens locker, locker is full of pictures of Danny Phantom. One of the ghost bugs lands on her and phases into her hand] why ghost boy? Why didn't you come to my party? Why... Owh! Hey, you blemished my flawless skin. [Closes locker and walks away]" Paulina

Tucker, Sam and Danny are walking down the hall past the nurse's office. Tucker stops a few feet away from the nurse's office.

"Tucker? [Waves hand in front of Tucker's face] Hello. What's wrong with him?" Danny

"This happens every time he gets near the nurses office." Sam

"Nu...nu...nu...nu...nurse!" Tucker is freaking out

"This is a bad one. In a case like this it's best not to let him see. [Puts paper bag on Tucker's head, Tucker grabs Sam's shoulders and follows her] Come on Tuck find a happy place."

"Right, I'm not passing a nurse's office, I'm passing a... modeling agency. [Walk past nurse's office. Tucker takes bag off his head.] Thanks Sam"

"You're afraid of the nurse's office?"

"Yes, nurse's offices, doctor's offices, hospitals. Any place with sharp pointy sticky things, and the smell of sick people."

"Speaking of sick smells, what is that? Gym socks and snicker doodles?" smells air

"Foley, by Tucker Foley."

"It's Tucker's cologne [Ghost sense goes off, and we see Paulina with a ghostly glow] Uhh, is Paulina glowing?"

"Uhh, I know she is supposed to have flawless skin, but this is ridiculous." Said an annoyed Sam

"Auh, I feel terrible, and disfigured. [Looks at hand] Stupid bug bite!"

"Bug bite?" Danny

A ghost bug flies by Danny's face and bites Jazz as she is walking through the halls

"Yaa!" Jazz drops the books she is carrying and hits her neck.

"Hahahaha!" Kwan gets bitten in neck

"Ouh!" Star gets bitten in her butt

Many students run, they are being swarmed by ghost bugs

"Cover me guys. I'm going ghost!"

Runs to an open room. Sam and Tucker guard door. Danny goes intangible and goes through the door and floor. He goes to the basement and catches a swarm in the Fenton Thermos.

Danny goes through the hall catching more ghost bugs. He then sticks his head out of the floor and catches another swarm. He reapease by the door, and reverts to human form.]

"Well, that's all of them"

A ghost bug flies by and bites Sam's arm

"Ouh!"

"Except one."

"Ahhhh!" Dash is being chased by ghost bugs

"Or more."

Dash phases through bathroom door. Danny opens bathroom door.

"Hey, Dash, uh not that I care, but are you okay?" Danny walks up to stall Dash is in.

"I don't feel so good." Dash

"Yeah, this always happens on goulash day. [Dash shoots two ecto-plasmic beams at Danny] Although I've never seen goulash do that."

Dash breaks stall door open and comes out a ghost monster

"GET AWAY!"

He grabs Danny and throws him into a different stall. Danny goes ghost and flies through the ceiling and hits Dash in the back, pushing him against the wall. Danny picks and is about to hit him

"I wish I could say I didn't want to do this, but that will be lying."

He then hits him with all his strength and Dash reverts back to human form and collapses.

**Outside where the sick students are in quarantine**

"Why can't we see our children, Mrs. Fuluka? This is outrageous, they're sick. They need us." Maddie

"Now, I understand your concern folks, but I have been instructed not to disseminate any information at this time." Mrs. Fuluka

"But you're a teacher. It's your job to disseminate information." Maddie

"Poor Jazz. She's always been my favorite. "Crying

Blows nose, then hands handkerchief to Danny

"Here you go Danny, don't lose this. It was your grandfather's." Danny takes it

"Bleh!"

"Hey Danny, check this out."

Danny walks over to Tucker

"What's up?"

Opens hand to show a ghost bug

"I got another one."

"Tucker, get rid of that thing!"

"No no, look it won't bite me or phase through my skin or anything."

"That's weird; I figured my ghost powers were protecting me. What's protecting you?" the bug flies off

"Foley by Tucker Foley."

"Wow. It's not just repelling, it's a repellant."

The door where the sick students are held opens and a doctor walks out

"Hello people. I'm Dr. Burt Rand."

"Are you from the government's disease control center?"

"Sure let's go with that. I can assure you that your children are in good hands, and will be transferred to the creepy hospital on the edge of town."

"Under quarantine?"

"Sure, let's go with that too"

"And just why should we trust you?" Jack

"Because I'm with the government and can audit your taxes if you don't."

"We trust you."

"Well, I don't trust him. Sam and Jazz are in that hospital, and we've got to find out what's going on."

"Have a good time." goes to walks away

"Tucker, I said we."

"You also said hospital."

"Phe, I go invisible, I go ghost, I'll be in and out in no time. Just watch."

**North Mercy Hospital**

Some letters fall off the sign so it says No Mercy Hospital. Danny is flying to the hospital, but runs into a ghost shield.

"Aaa!"

"Well, let's just come back during visiting hours, or perhaps, not at all"

"We can't do that Tucker. The fact the hospital has a ghost shield around it makes it even more suspicious. If I can't get in as a ghost [reverts to human form] I'll have to get in like a kid. Okay, just hang out here and wait for me. You got my mom's Fenton utility weapon just in case?"

"It's a lip stick and an ecto blaster. Because I'm worth it." pulls out lipstick

"Okay then. [Jumps in Tucker's arms] Let's make this good. [Closes eyes and Tucker walks him to hospital entrance"

"This area's restricted no admittance."

"But my friend is sick; he needs to be in the hospital. Him, not me."

"[door opens behind guards] It's alright guards, stand down. Has this young man been exhibiting any ghost like symptoms? [Danny turns invisible, Tucker hands Danny to the doctor] Oh no! You poor sick human child, it's worse than I thought. [Gives thumbs up to some one in the window]"

"(to guards) so, what's the skizzle, fizzles?"

Danny is being wheeled down a hall. He opens his eyes a little to see that his classmates have ghost powers. He goes by Dash's room where he is watching TV and shoots an ecto beam out of his eyes, blowing up the TV

"Darn, right at the part where he says "You complete me."

"Now now son must try to control those powers."

Leaves Danny in the hall and runs off. Danny gets up and looks around.

"Fenton, you're in here too?"

Kwan said while another Kwan appears next to him, 2 more Kwans appear, 2 more Kwans appear, 2 more appear.

"Who do we appreciate? Us, us, aaaah, run, run for our lives!"

"Are you kidding? It took me months of practice to do that trick (VR doesn't count) and I still can´t do more than one duplicate. And he makes 8 in just a few hours? That's so wrong."

"Hello, nurse? I'm feeling a little lightheaded. Literally!"

Danny walks to Jazz and we see that she is just a head

"Jazz?"

"Aaahh!" Sam

"I will see you later Jazz."

He leaves that's room, goes ghost and flies through the rooms into Paulina's.

"Somebody need some help? PAULINA! Uh, it is Paulina, right?"

"You came for me!"

Sam pulls over the curtain separating her from Paulina

"He didn't come for you, he came for me."

"Uh, hi Miss. Can you excuse me for one minute?"

Flies to Sam, and puts curtain back

"Sam, are you alright? I heard a scream."

"Yeah, that was me. You'd scream too if you were stuck in a sleepover with her." points to Paulina's half of the room

"Sam, I kind of doubt that any guy would scream if he had to sleepover with a hot girl. Or at least not in frustration"

"Yoo hoo, ghost boy. [Sam starts floating] Are you done talking to the unpopular girl yet?"

Danny gets Sam and puts her on the ground and speaks with her.

"Uh, be right there. Sam please pretend you don't know me, we cant have Paulina suspecting."

"That is not going to be a problem" rolling her eyes.

Danny flies back to Paulina and Sam floats to the ceiling

"Ooh, what is this?" Paulina's ghost sense goes off

"It's called a ghost sense. [Danny's ghost sense goes off] See, it lets you know a ghost is near."

"Like you."

"That bug bite gave you ghost powers. Didn't anybody explain anything to you?"

"No, they just brought me in here, took a few tests, and stuck me in the same room as Suzie-Nobody over there [Points to Sam]. Speaking of explanations ghost boy, why didn't you go to my party? Didn't the Fenton looser give you the invitation?"

He was just going to tell yes and that he couldn't go be cause of a mishap he had, which was technically true. But he got a little angry at her comment of his alter ego and an idea occurred to him.

"Yes he did, but I…promised a friend of mine to see the movie Femalien vs. Terminatra, she is a big fan of those two." Said smiling enjoying Paulina´s jealousy.

"She? A friend? A she friend?" having trouble at processing what he said.

"Yes, she is my best friend. But…can you keep a secret? I think I might like her than more than a friend, so forgive me for missing your party. But I am trying to well…you know getting to know her better. Maybe becoming more than just friends. Fenton is already pestering me for missing your party; he really wanted to go."

Danny was really amused; Paulina was getting jealous for speaking of his female friend, Sam of all people.

"For the record, I can hear everything you're saying and Danny is not a looser" blushing at hearing all their conversation.

"Hold that thought." Blushing at remembering Sam was on the other side.

Gets Sam and puts her in bed.

"Danny, what was that?" blushing

"Oh, I was explaining her about the ghost sense and asking her what the doctors had told her about her condition"

"NO, not that. The... more than friends part." blushing at having to spell it for him.

Danny got closer to Sam, making her redder than a tomato and began to whisper.

"Oh that, I got angry at her comment of me being a looser. And I realized she has a crush in my ghost form, so I thought why not get a little revenge for her comment."

"Danny you are playing with her feelings!" whispering angry at him.

"Maybe Sam, but I also did it for you." He didn't, but for reason _he knew exactly_ what to say to calm Sam right now.

"For me?" forgetting her anger.

"Yes, I thought a way to make your sleepover with her more fun" it was bullshit but somehow he knew how to make it work.

"Danny, there is no way to make sharing a room with her remotely FUN." Getting angry again.

"Sam think about it. A guy she likes isn't interested in her (that she knows); something that has never happened to her, she is jealous and angry that someone is stealing her attention. _Paulina Sanchez_ is jealous of _you_, and you are alone with her, you can tease her, smirk at her and mock her all you want."

"And she can´t tell anyone. It is a big blow to her pride that someone considers another girl more attractive than her" grinning while realization came to her.

"Exactly, and the best part is that it is you the one is making her jealous"

"Oh Danny, thank you so much, you are right I am going to have a lot of fun"

"By the way Sam, what the doctors have told you about your condition?"

"As much as I hate to say it, she's right about one thing. I don't know what they're doing at this hospital, [Danny is tying Sam's blankets over her so she can't float away] nobody's talking to us, nobody's helping us."

Dr. Bert Rand comes in the room with a tank of sleeping gas. He starts letting the gas out.

Oh, poor little teen, you're tired aren't you? [Paulina falls asleep, Dr. Bert Rand moves towards Sam's side of the room. DR. BERT RAND

"So... sleepy" Sam falls asleep

"Sam? Paulina? Getting tired. Gas is affecting me?"

Dr. Burt Rand pulls the curtain back

"Of course child, that's the point. [Danny turns around] You didn't think this was an actual hospital, did you?" Turns in to Bertrand

"Your Penelope Spectra's assistant, Bertrand. Bert Rand, Bertrand. How did I miss that?" Falls to ground

"Why don't you mull that over during your last 2 seconds of consciousness?"

"Tucker's right, hospitals stink." falls asleep

**Scene changes with Danny, in human form, on a stretcher.**

"Uha ah, where am I?" looks around then struggles to try and free himself

"Save it kid those restraints are ghost proof, you're in for the duration."

"Somebody tell me what's happening here!" bright lights are turned on Danny looks up to see Spectra

"Allow me; you know how we therapists love to talk it all out." Spectra

"You don't have to tell me spectra, my sister never shuts up"

**Outside the hospital where Tucker is waiting behind a bush.**

"Spooky hospital, ghost guarding the joint, still no sign that Danny's in any real danger yet."

"LET ME GO! DANNY"

"Still technically not a cry for help."

"HELP!"

"Well not a cry for me."

"TUCKER!"

"Ah dang."

Goes up to guards, sprays cologne, the guards start coughing.

"Oh please, you guys are ghosts. Do you have any idea what you smell like?"

Shoots guards with ecto beam from lipstick.

"Don't worry Danny, the cavalries coming! Whether he wants to or not." sneaks into hospital

"Tucker is that you?" Sam

"Sam is that you? Where are you?"

"Up here." Tucker looks up

"Sam. Ha, and you call me an air head."

"You know you should really stop and consider all the vile things I could do to you from up here."

"I think Danny's really in trouble, have you seen him?"

"A while ago, but I fell asleep and when I woke up he was gone. There's something evil happening here."

"It's a hospital Sam. There's always something evil happening here. We have to find Danny."

"Unfortunately, I think "we" means "you." I'm pretty useless and there are cameras and guards everywhere."

"Not in there. [Points to a vent] Push that vent open. [Sam pulls vent out. Tucker grabs IV bag and throws them around Sam's feet and ties her to the IV holder. Tucker grabs chair and puts it in front of vent.] If I'm not back in 5 minutes, just... float there, okay?"

Sam rolls her eyes

**Scene changes to Danny on the stretcher.**

"What do you want?"

"What everybody wants Danny and for me that means being beautiful. [Pushes Danny near a cabinet] That's why I'm assembling this [opens cabinet to show Danny her new body] A brand new me, fashioned by only the best teen genetics."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?" blinking

"I mean, why would you need a new body? You are really hot in your actual body"

"You really think so?" examining herself

"Yes, you might be evil and a horrible person that feeds on misery, but you are also a really attractive woman."

"Oh, thank you for your flattery boy, I will remember it and kill you painless when my new body is finished" blushing slightly

So, the ghost bugs and the virus are part of your plan?

"Yes they are, I needed to get the children away from the adults all in one place. [Hit button that opens the DNA extracting machine] So, I could get the best qualities of each of them, Jazz's brains, Dash's muscles, Paulina's nearly flawless skin...

"Nearly flawless?"

"She has a mole. Isn't it obvious? I had to treat them all with my little ghost virus to get them all in one place."

"And the ghost powers? How did you do it? I thought that humans couldn't have ghost powers, you must be a really brilliant to have found a way to give ghost powers to humans." Really interested in that part, the idea of giving Sam or Tucker ghost powers without killing them crossing his mind. If they had powers they could protect themselves better and even help him a little more.

"No I didn't, that was a side effect. At some point the powers will be too much and they'll all burn out, into little withered ash. Won't that make a great class photo?"

Start pushing Danny to the DNA extracting machine.

**Scene goes to Tucker crawling through the air vents.**

"Okay, I'm not in a spooky air vent in a hospital. I'm in an air vent in a totally not spooky modeling agency."

**Scene goes back to Danny**

"You'll never get away with this, Spectra."

"Ooh, but I already have and, you Danny, your the grand prize, I need your genes to lock this perfect body together and stabilize it so my ghost form never burns out and never grows old. How helpful are you?"

Put Danny into DNA extracting machine. And a vacuum-like hose comes out

"If she is so hot on getting Fenton DNA, maybe I can provide a substitute"

Reaches for tissue Jack gave to him, then pushes it towards the hose

"Excellent."Danny

"Excellent." Spectra

Spectra pulls him out

"I mean you fiend!"

Spectra gets in her new body and leaves while tucker breaks in through the vent.

"Hello models. I mean Danny you're ok!"

"Tucker you broke into the hospital. You broke into a hospital?"

"Please stop saying hospital, because I will run and leave you here to perish."

Shoots lipstick at restraints. Danny goes ghost.

"Plasma Peach, its great for kissing, this place goodbye"

Danny grabs Tucker and goes intangible

Scene changes to Dash and Bertrand on a couch watching TV.

"Ahh man, when she sings Wind beneath My Wing, I just go to pieces."

"What's up, Doc?"

"You!"

Danny shoots ecto beam at him, Bertrand turns into a monster. Dash runs away Bertrand creates a giant scalpel.

"Don't move! I mean it, this thing both moisturizes and repairs damage from the wind and sun."

Bertrand knocks the lipstick out of his hands and it roll across the floor towards Paulina, Paulina tries to put it on.

"Paulina, I mean what every your name is, no!"

Flies to Paulina a pushes her down before the ecto beam shot out

"Hi" Danny

"Oh, ghost boy you saved me again" getting close to kiss him while thinking. (It doesn't matter what Suzie no name said, there is no way some unknown bitch will steal my man, I just need to use my feminine charms on him)

Paulina gets hit in the head by Sam's boot

"Oops, sorry."

Bertrand grab Tucker and is holding him to the ground

"This is going to hurt you a lot more than it hurts you"

Turns his scalpel into a injection

"How about nether of us get hurt why isn't that an option?"

Danny hit Bertrand, Bertrand when back to normal ghost form

"Dude, your bed side manners stink. I think its time we sent you back to nursing school"

He catches Bertrand in Fenton thermos.

"Very Impressive Danny, but a bit late I'm afraid."

"I am in a modeling agency "said tucker at seeing spectra´s new body

"I am strong, smart, beautiful and deadly. "

Spectra creates a giant ecto plasmic hand and shoots Danny, Tucker grabs the lipstick and shoots at her. Danny hits her and she hit the table that Jazz's head is in

"I can't feel my toes."

"Lets see if you can feel this." Throws Jazz's head

"No!"

"I got it! Go long other Kwans. "Kwan catches Jazz

Danny runs through the Kwans but Kwan throws it before he gets there. The Kwans didn't catch it but Tucker did.

"I got her. It whatever." Tucker

"Your fly is open."

Danny goes after Spectra. She uses the ghost stinger on Danny. Then steps on his chest

"Aah there we go your DNA is finally kicking in. Which mean I should be all powerful in 3 2 1."

When "Danny's" DNA kicks in she becomes fat.

"What? What happened? Why do I suddenly feel like blathering on about ghost? And why do I feel like eating fudge? Lots and Lots of fudge."

"You wanted Fenton DNA unfortunately you got it curtsey of my dad's nose."

"There is a you blow it pun here somewhere but I'd rather not."

Spectra jumps on top of Danny

"Your doomed kid and you know what so are your friends. Know that those bugs have dug into them there is nothing that can get them out."

"Will you please get off me?"

He punches her nose and his hand goes in and is covered in snot.

"You know if my life wasn't at stake I would hurl right now."

He kicks Spectra and she stick to the ceiling.

"Okay, that's it lets boogie. See that's the kind of puns I was avoiding with the whole blew it comment."

"Who ever said odor isn't everything never met Tucker Foley, here it goes." Crawling threw air vents to find AC

Spectra hit Danny and Tucker turned the AC up

"Any Las words?"

"Uh yaa do you smell gym shorts and ginger snaps."

"Actually I smell tennis shoes and fudge nutters. Uh, what is that gassly odor?"

The ghost bug start leaving the students.

"What? How is this possible?"

Danny hits spectra and she spatters all over the walls, he then catches the bugs and her in the Fenton thermos. Danny reverts to human form

"Way to come threw in the clutch Tuck."

"Yaa, how do you like that? My first trip to the hospital and I'm the only one who didn't get hurt."

Sam falls on top of tucker.

"Can I get my boot back now?"

**Scene changes to Tucker in a hospital bed.**

"Tucker I just wanted to thank you for helping to get our Jazz out of that awful hospital, although I have to agree with the authorities that ghost plot thing seem pretty far fetched, huh baby."

"Yaa everybody know humans can't have ghost powers."

"Bye Danny." her and Jack leave

"Danny what are you drinking?" Sam

"A soda"

"I know that"

"Dude, what she is asking is: why are you drinking a Pepsi, you don't like that flavor, you have always drink coke. Seriously you are almost as obsessed with coke as your dad is with fudge."

"I know right, lately I have been liking Pepsi better. And fried fish, which is weird because I had been avoiding any seafood, since the incident when my parents were hunting The Flying Dutchman and I ended up taking a dip in fish guts"

"Yea I remember that, even Dash stood away from you for the smell." Sam

"Yea, moving on. Tucker I'm so sorry about your leg." Danny

"I told you hospitals suck."

"O come on Tuck, we beat spectra, and you should be fine in 8-10 weeks, it could be worse."

"Here is your new room mate mister Foley." wheels in elderly man

"Hey there, my names carol. No need to put me in bed sweetie, just wheel me up to the whipersnaper so I can spent the next 2 weeks jabbering on about what it was like when I was his age."

"Did you have to tempt the universe, right Danny?"

"Wow, look at the time." Sam leaves with Danny

"What? Wait."

"You see that telavition we didn't have telavitions we had radios"

Danny and Sam wave good bye

"O come on." Tucker

"And that clicker we didn't have clickers we had to use a device called a knob. Have you tried to climb out the window we didn't window in my days."

"Guys!"

"Still technically not a cry for help." Danny

"Help!"

Danny and Sam were walking away when a voice calls Danny.

"Fenton!"

They were startled until they saw who called him.

"Valerie" an startled Danny said.

"Valerie" Sam was hissing

"How do you know me Sam? We have never talked each other."

"How could we don't you…" Sam responded angry

"Cof cof" Danny interrupted her, he subtly reminded her that they technically had never talked to her.

"…you were from the A list, even if we have never talked to you many people knows of you." Catching Danny´s meaning about not really knowing her.

"That is true" buying the lie.

"What are you doing here Val, as far as I know you didn't get sick like the others." He suspected that her jumpsuit might have acted as a repellent similar to tuckers cologne.

"Oh I didn´t catch that ghost virus, I came here to talk to you."

"What about Val?" curious, because they had never talked as Fenton and Gray, just as Phantom and Red Huntress.

"Can we talk in private? Please?"

"All right. Sam stay ahead, I will see you later."

"Excuse us Val, I have to talk with him first" she grabs him to talk away from Val.

"Danny, what are you doing? What if it is a trap?" whispering

"Why would she do that?" whispering

"Oh I don't know maybe because she hates you and wants to kill you." Whispering angrily.

"Sam, she hates Phantom, not Fenton, she is not going to attack me in my human form. And we have never talked, I want to see what she wants to talk with me, aren't you curious?"

"Mmm…now that you mention you are right, why the hell would she want to talk with you?"

"My charming personality?" joking

"Please Danny, don't take tucker´s place just because he is sick." Deadpanned

"All right Sam, I will just talk to her, see what she wants. I will be fine"

"Fine, just be careful please" with worry in her voice

"I will"

Sam walks away. Neither Danny or her noticed but Val was watching her butt while she was leaving.

"Well Val what did you want to talk to me?" said Danny snapping her from her thoughts.

"Well you see Fenton.."

"Call me Danny please, Fenton makes me feel old" interrupting her.

"Oh, all right Danny; you see I wanted to ask you for a favor." nervous

"Listen if you want to ask me for weapons, you should ask my parents not me." Danny interrupted her again while thinking: (Most probably she will ask about my parent's inventions or weapons to hunt me)

"Why would I do that?" getting suspicious

"Oh well…my parents hunt ghosts and this is amity park. So maybe you wanted some weapons to protect yourself? I already gave some to Sam and Tucker. Or what else would you ask me?"Danny gets nervous, remembering that Fenton didn't know about her hunting ghosts.

"No, it´s not about your parent's inventions, it is about your sister." Getting to crux of the matter, noticing she is making him uncomfortable.

"Jazz?" he was dumbfounded; he didn't knew where this was going.

"Yes, she is studying to be a psychology right?"

"Y-yes, she is"

"Well I wanted to ask you her phone number. I need to talk with her, but because of the food chain I can´t talk with her at school and honestly just going to her house when we have never speak to each other will be weird."

"Two questions: one how do you know where we live? And what do you need to talk to her?"

"Are you kidding me? Everyone knows where you live, is kind of difficult to miss the big signboard with Fenton in green letters."

"Fair enough. And the second?"

"Well, I don't know why I am telling you this, but somehow I feel I can trust you, just please don't tell anyone else." Looking him the eyes.

"I won´t I promise you." Surprised that she trusted him, especially considering they were strangers to each other.

"You see I have been having…nightmares about me being…attacked by ghosts, of me hunting ghosts, of being put it in a locker, of my own death and many others. And I feel I need someone to talk, to get some professional help. That is why I want to talk with her."

"What about the school counselor?" before realizing what an idiotic question he asked.

"Please, Lancer just took that job to get another check, honestly I don't know how many jobs he can have in the same school. And besides there is no privacy, anything I tell him the entire school will know."

"What about a private psychologist?"

"I don't want to worry my dad and besides he couldn't paid it. Your sister looks like someone competent, more than Lancer at least, granted anyone looks more competent than him but that is besides the point, cheap assuming she doesn't charge me by much and discrete."

"Allright, I can see your point." Said reluctantly

"So… would you give me her number, please?" looking at him.

"Better than that, come with me I will introduce you to her"

"Will you do that for me?"

"Yes, sure" easily enough

"Thank you, thank you so much" she hugged him unexpectedly.

"No problem, I am happy to help" (not to mention than I could eavesdrop to see what this is about, although I have an idea.)

Both of them walked away to Danny´s house.

Fenton´s works

"Here we are, please sit in the couch while I go for Jazz" he was about to go upstairs for Jazz, when she came from the kitchen.

"Danny? What are you doing here? I thought you were in the hospital visiting tucker. And who is with you?" Asked Jazz confused and with a sandwich in her right

"Oh, hi Jazz, I already went to check tucker, he is fine by the way, and this is a…friend of mine."

"Hi, my name is Valerie."

"Hi. Nice to meet you"

"You see Jazz, Val asked me to introduce her to you. She has a…personal business to talk with you, so I will leave you alone so you can talk. If you need me I will be in my bedroom." He went upstairs to his bedroom and once there, transformed went invisible and returned to listen their conversation.

"So… what did you want to talk with me?" with curiosity

"Well you see, you are studying to be a psychologist right?"

"Yes, I am"

"Well, you see as I told Danny I have been having a few…nightmares and I believe I might need a professional to talk with, so I asked Danny if he could introduce me to you."

"Well while I am happy, that you decided to look for professional help, why me? Why not the school counselor or better yet someone with a degree? I mean I am just a student."

"Please, as I told your brother Lancer just took that job to get another check and I can´t afford a psychologist. Please just help me, I might not be able to pay you, nut think about this as a…practice for when you get paying patients"

Jazz thought about it. She had a point this will be an excellent practice for her. And she was a friend of her little brother, she couldn't say no to her.

"All right, I will help you."

"Oh, thank you, thank you so much. So how is this going to work?"

"So, can you come Wednesdays at say 5:00 PM. I am free that hour and there is no one to bother us. We could use me bedroom and have our sessions there."

"Mmm…yes that sounds perfect. If you don't mind I will go to say goodbye to Danny."

"Yes, go ahead. By the way tell him I going to wall mart, if he needs anything tell him to send me a message. Please"

"No problem, I will tell him"

While they were talking Danny went to his room and prepared to receive Val.

"Fenton, can I come in?" asked Val while knocking the door.

"Yes, go ahead. And please call me Danny"

"All right Danny, I just wanted to say goodbye and to thank you." for some unknown reason getting nervous by being near him.

"You are welcome Valerie"

"Please just Val, if I am calling you Danny you might as well call me just Val"

"All right, Val. So how did it go?"

"Oh, it went well. I will see your sister later. Oh, she said she was going to go to Wal-Mart and if you wanted something you should send her a message."

"Thank you Val. Please let me walk you out."

Danny walks Val to the exit.

"Again, thank you Danny" hugging him before leaving and leaving Danny dumbfounded by her actions.

When she left, a voice called him.

"Wow, little brother I thought you were with Sam"

"Jazz? What are you doing here? I thought you already left"

"Oh, I forgot my wallet so I came back, and don't change the subject."

"I am not. Me and Sam are just friends, and I don't know why Val hugged me, I mean it is not like we are friend or anything"

"You said you were friends"

"Yes, but not that close, more like acquaintances"

"Well, she looked really interested in you" teasing her brother

"Don't you have anywhere to go? Jazzy?" calling her by her nickname

"Fine, I will see you later little brother."

"Jazz, don't forget to bring some tuna."

"Yes, yes I won´t. It is good to see you getting over with your seafood phobia."


	12. Therapy

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom doesn't belong to me, it belongs to nickelodeon.

A/N: this chapter is shorter than the rest, but it doesn't rely in the original series. Ultimately this chapter has the following objectives or purposes:

It begins to involve Jazz a little earlier than the series.

It is also the beginning of the plans I had for Val.

It begins to show Sam her high ridiculous standards for Danny. So she will support him a little more in some…amoral decisions in the future.

On an unrelated note, someone mentioned the possibility of involving Star. So far they hadn't been in contact, so that will make it a bit difficult. It will be easier to integrate Paulina than Star; however there is a… way I could do it, but it will require some "logic flexibility", like the one with memory blank that ignored what should or could have happened if Danny didn't get his powers (Jack´s death, Ember conquering the world, Spectra killing Jazz, etc), or the one in the million dollar were Val somehow didn't hunt Danny.

So, tell me if you want me to involve either her, Paulina or someone else in the reviews. With 5 or more I will begin to involve them, but different from Val or Sam (whose situations are complicated) don't expect a great…explanation of how. I would probably just do it in one chapter.

_All of us, at certain moments of our lives, need to take advice and to receive help from other people._

_**Alexis Carrel**_

Days later after the ghostly virus.

Amity park´s mall

"I really wish to win the lottery" said a middle aged man throwing a coin into the fountain

Unknown to him certain ghost hear his wish

"So you wished so…tttttt… damn it is the 9 wish I have tried to grant since I left the GZ. Why the hell can´t I grant their wishes. I need to either grant a wish to recover my energy or find a portal to go to the GZ soon, I have been in the human world for almost a week by now." really worried by now.

She was about to leave when a voice interrupted her.

"Desiree, what are you doing here? I sent you to the ghost zone the last time I saw you." an annoyed Danny Phantom asked her

"That you did child, but your exact words were: I wish for you to return to the ghost zone.You never said for how long. Now if you don't mind I need to go somewhere else, maybe to a Kentucky fried chicken, I hear that nowadays humans make wishes to chicken bones. Why, I don't know" trying to leave, because as weak as she was she really didn't want to fight the ghost child.

"I am not going to let you Desiree, I don't want to have chickenzilla in my town. I wish for you to enter to the thermos."

"Your wish is my command. It is working? It is working! Finally I am granting a wish." Really happy to finally being able to grant a wish, until she realized what wish it was.

With that problem finished Danny went to the bathroom to transform in his human form. Outside Sam and Tucker were waiting for him.

"Who was this time Danny? Skulker, the ghost box?" Sam

"No, it was Desiree"

"You know it almost two weeks since we saw her. And I was beginning to miss her" Tucker

"You were missing her" Sam and Danny in a deadpanned voice.

"Well she might twist wishes to cause havoc, but she is an eye candy."

Sam hit Tuck in his ankle

"Ouch" rubbing his ankle

"Tucker, that is sexist." Sam

"No, that is me appreciating the feminine body. Just because she is evil, doesn't mean she isn't hot."

"You are right in that one tuck. Actually come to think about it all the hot girls and women are evil: Ember, Spectra, Desiree, and Paulina. Although only Sam thinks she is evil." grinning

"Yes they are hot. Can you imagine all of them in bikinis?"

They imagine them all sweaty and running in the beach while wearing nothing but bikinis. Sam gets really angry at seeing Danny´s expression. Suddenly an idea occurred to her and decided to get revenge.

"So all the evil women are hot right? What about the lunch lady? Will she look hot in a small bikini? " With a malicious grin

Both of them stop dreaming as said image enter their heads, and with horrified expressions go to the bathroom to barf. When they return five minutes later, both of them are green as ghosts and with a haunted look that only a veteran of war could have.

"Sam that wasn't funny" an annoyed tucker said to her

"I agree with him Sam"

"Oh, I don't know your expressions were really funny." Laughing

"Oh? You think that was funny? What about this: your parents were having kinky sex in the kitchen." Danny

Suddenly Sam wasn't laughing anymore and become as green as them.

"Danny don't say things like that! It wasn't funny!"

"Well last time I went to your house invisible I saw them in the kitchen and it was fun for them."

"Please Danny just stop" greener than before

"What if we agree this entire conversation never happened." Tucker said wanting to stop this conversation before it escalates.

"Deal"

"Deal"

"So, now that Desiree has been taken care of, what do you want to do guys?"

"Well, I want to go to Apple store"

"I will got to the Goth Empire"

"Well you will have to go whiteout me guys it´s 4:30 and there is something I have to do"

"What is it Danny?" Tucker

"I will just say it involves a date and a girl. That is all I will say" thinking it is right thing to say although not knowing why.

"You are going to leave us to see a girl?" said Sam angry

"Well…there is nothing I want to see in the mall and you don't need me for anything right now; I mean the ghost problem has been taken care of. And bring you with me will be awkward to say at least. You just enjoy your free afternoon and I will see you tomorrow." It is early so he leaves walking.

"Bye Danny"

"Bye guys"

When they were completely alone Sam began to speak.

"I-I can't believe that he left us to go into a date with ..."

Follow a 5 minute rant about him being a jerk, calling the unknown girl names with hussy being the most kind. Asking why he didn't told them about it and finally why the hell did he just leave them.

"Well you hear what he said, he doesn't want so see anything right now and it has been calm of ghost attacks lately."

"That is not the point. He abandoned us to flirt with some unknown girl. A girl he hasn't told us about." Jealous

"Maybe he forgot about it?"

"Tucker! How can you be so calm? Danny left us. We, his best friends to see a girl we don't know anything." Angry at him

"Of course he left us Sam, he can come to the mall with us any other time, but going into a date with a girl? Why wouldn't he take that chance? Hell if it was me I wouldn't even have bothered to come with us in the first place. The only thing I am angry is that he didn't tell me, but I will ask him later."

Taking Danny´s side on this one. Even he forgot to tell him about his date. He could ask him later to know if she is hot.

"WHAT!?, tucker I cant believe you guys, the two of you would leave your friends for just a pretty face, that is sexist and…" Sam was starting a rant

"YES!" Tucker yelled cutting her rant.

"What?" she didn't know what else to say.

"Sam you are my friend and I love you, but you really need to lower your impossible standards –and highly ridiculous -, otherwise you are going to get in a lot of fights with either of us. Honestly I don't see the problem, he is going to go into a date, yes he forgot to tell us, but is not like he has to tell us everything he does anyways."

"Impossible standards, what the hell are you talking about?" getting angry

"Do you remember the incident in the girl's locker room?"

"Yes I yelled him for hours. I mean he violated the privacy of all the girls. He deserved it, he said he stopped but I am pretty sure he still does it, he only stops when I am there"

"That is exactly what I am talking about."

"What? Are you saying that I should let him act as perverted pig?" angry

"Is he a human?"

"What? Of course he is" not understanding the sudden question

"Then I don't understand why are you so angry, unless you are jealous or something" he knew she was jealous, but it was always funny seeing her in denial.

"I AM NOT JELAOUS!, and you are probably just giving him the reason because he gives you pictures of them naked or something " in denial

"Sam I will not deny he has given me some..Material (a link to the spy cameras he installed in the lockers). " dreamily.

"Aha" getting angry again

"But that is not the only reason" getting serious at seeing her face.

"And what reasons are those?" impatient to heard what ridiculous excuses he will gave her.

"Number one: he is a healthy _teenager; _he is going to have a sex drive. All guys have porn in one way or another. Magazines, videos, pictures, in their dreams, written or just a website. It just happens that his porn is in the way of real girls"

"Number two: I don't know if you have noticed but he has a lot of problems. He needs and outlet and some way to relax from all of them."

"Problems, what problems?, I haven't noticed any of them" suddenly worried for his friend, he might be insensitive jerk but she still cared for him.

"Where to start?. School troubles, Family troubles, personal or ghost troubles?.

lancer hates him and doesn't make his school life any easier, don't gave me that look Sam you know I am right, if he ever did something like I don't know cheat in a test to get an A –which he doesn't because Lancer will question how someone who sleeps in class did get it, not that he doesn't cheat to get B or C -, he would probably made an appointment with his parents in the nasty burger rather than school to tell them that a cheater like their son will end there"

He is Dash´s favorite punching bag, why I don't know, but he has to ignore it because he is an A list, if he defends he will get a detention.

We are his only friends. Sam you might like to be an individual and not care about that, but not everyone is like you. Some people want the acceptance of others. Otherwise Face book, twitter and social networks wouldn't exist.

Everyday he listen his parents say how much they hate that ghost scum.

He has a lot of enemies either ghost or humans that want him dead. Enemies he has to fight them every day.

And all that is just the tip of the iceberg."

"Fine, I see what you mean. But still, why do you think is a good idea for Danny abusing his powers to violate the privacy of the girls? Or better yet him going to a date without telling us?" getting angry again.

"Sam about not telling us about his date: maybe he forgot, maybe he didn't want to see your reaction or he feared we would have followed him? It is not like he has to tell us everything he does anyways. I mean we aren't his parents or anything. And unless you are his girlfriend he is free to date anyone he wants."

"FINE!. But he is still abusing his powers. He shouldn't do it" angry at having to concede defeat over Danny not telling them about his date.

"Sam as someone who has had ghost powers in the past, I can easily tell that he is not abusing them, not by a long shot."

"Tucker the incident with desire doesn't count, you weren't yourself" realizing what he was talking about.

"Sam while it is true that she twisted my wish and made me a monster, at first it was all me, I really let them get over my head. But that isn't the point, second Sam Danny is human, he isn't perfect and sure as hell he isn't a saint, he needs an outlet to his problems. Otherwise he will snap, I mean you have gardening, his parents have ghost hunting, his sister has books and I have technology."

"But, but seeing naked girls in the lockers is "getting angry

"Perfectly normal, Sam I know you are jealous but"

"I AM NOT JELAOUS" yelled

"Yes you are, he sees other girls and that annoys you. But that is something both of you lovebirds are at fault and need to work out, I mean at this rate you aren't going to kiss until marriage" stating a fact.

"Tucker he is seeing naked girls, how is that a good outlet?" ignoring the last part, especially because of how wrong he was.

"Sam first of all I am sure if you begin to date him he will only want to see you naked, is not about that, is about letting him use _**HIS**_ powers for himself rather than just help others or for what you think he should use them, damn you are acting like your parents" he said

"I act like my parents?." she stopped cold

"yes, you do Sam, I know it is a low hit, but you need to understand, they want you to be more like them, to like pink clothes, to be more feminine, they want you to be like Paulina (at this Sam shudders), you want Danny to, no you want us to be more like you. Sam you are our friend, both of us respect who and how you are even if we don't agree completely, please respect that we might not like the same things like you."

"I am actually that bad?"

"Sam you changed the cafeteria menu without even asking all the students, the small group of vegetarians doesn't count, not to mention us, your friends, hell I have avoided vegetables for more than 10 years as much as I can, for all you knew there was a medical condition for that, Danny has tried to befriend the A list to become popular, you said they are sallow persons and that he shouldn't waste his time with them, maybe you are right with that maybe you aren't, but that is for Danny to decide and not for you to force him. Hell you are acting a lot like Paulina, but rather than trying to make people abandon their individuality, you try to force them to be individuals, not everyone wants that, some people just want to play along."

"And what should I do?, play along like others?"

"Of course not, you are a strong individual that fights for what you believe, you just need to realize that not everyone believes the same, otherwise like said before you are going to be in a lot of fights with us."

"I-I would think about it tucker. But I am still angry with Danny for not telling us about his date." realizing that tucker might be right

"Of course you are. You are in love with him after all" smirking

"Tucker." Glowing at him and preparing to kick him again.

"Anyways I am going to the apple store, I will see you later Sam" running away at seeing the boots of doom.

"I will get him later. Right now I have so much to think. I wonder who the bitch that is with Danny. Probably he just got a date with her in his ghost form."

**Fenton´s house the "date"**

Danny was in his "date" floating invisible in Jazz´s room.

"Tell me Valerie, are you comfortable?"

"Y-yes I am, although a little nervous."

"Don't worry, that is perfectly understandable."

"So, I have never been in therapy. How is this exactly going to work?."

"Given the fact that it is our first session, we will begin with the basics, tell about you please."

"Well… my name is Valerie Gray, I am fifteen years old, my favorite food is fried fish…"

For the next hour or so, she told Jazz about herself, her likes, dislikes, family, school, basic things that anyone who knows or stalks her will know. Jazz also asked her a few questions now and then, and took notes about her answers, especially her body language.

"Well, I think this should do for now, we should program the next session"

"We have finished?, but it has been only an hour and we haven't talked about anything."

"Ms Gray…"

"Please call me Val, Ms Gray was my mother."

"all right Val, this is only the first session, I only want to know the basics about you, I don't expect for you to tell me the story of your life or your most intimate secrets in just one session. That will be absurd; therapy takes moths and even years before it can help the patient."

"Years? But I need help now, I am having nightmares and can hardly sleep."

"Val I can program our sessions to have them every two or three days, to help you to get better sooner, but even if I did that, like I told you before, therapy takes moths and even years. It not something that resolves your problems in a few weeks."

"Can you explain it a bit more please? Why does it take so much time? Please?"

"All right, I will try to explain the duration of therapy, if you have any questions wait until the end please."

"As I have told you before, the duration varies depending on many factors and especially of the case. Generally speaking, a brief therapy can go 10-20 sessions and some can last years."

"The sessions usually are an hour in length and frequency can be weekly, biweekly or even monthly, depending on the agreement or "contract" established between the individual, couple or family that goes to therapy and the person doing therapy"

"Although I can not tell you what exactly the average of sessions, it usually is between 10 and 30, depending basically in three things:

1- The specific features of the problem you want to solve and / or goals you want to achieve.

2- Your level of involvement in therapy: commitment to regular attendance (mostly), providing homework between sessions and maintain a committed and active role throughout the process.

3\. The level of depth you want. Not the same "put a plaster on the wound" which is to vent or find some compression after a breakup; to follow a more serious treatment, for example, try to understand what happened, identify patterns of problematic relationship repeating in you, explore emotional deprivation, try new ways of relating, etc.; or to make a "complete checkup", which is basically explore other problematic areas of your life, try to increase your level of self-knowledge and overall satisfaction, etc."

"Do you have any questions Val?" asked Jazz

"So, basically if I know my problem, the level of depth I want and really involve myself it would short a lot?" she was already thinking how to shorten her sessions.

"aah, Val it is not that simple, it takes few sessions just to indentify the problem, even more to see the level of depth you want (or need but don't want it) and that is not even considering your level of involvement. As I said I can see you every two days, that doesn't mean you want or can see Me." exasperated

"But I already have a good idea of the problem, I now the depth I want and I am ready to come anytime you tell me. Please just tell what I would need to finish the therapy in just weeks. Think of this like a project to create a new branch of psychology, one that focuses on the fast help or something."

Jazz thought about it. It will be an interesting thesis. But no, the idea of therapy becoming something akin to McDonalds wasn't something she wanted to be responsible. On the other hand this girl looked as stubborn as her little brother and she didn't want to lose her first patient (even if unofficial). So an idea occurred to her to make her abandon the idea.

"Fine, we could try to do some express therapy, like say 7-12 sessions of an hour. It couldn't be worse than going to the school counselor." Murmuring the last part.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it" grateful with her until she saw the smirk forming in Jazz lips.

"But, if we are going to try this we are going to need to put some conditions."

"Like…" wary

"For starters you can´t miss a single appointment."

"Okay…"

"Second, I will not sugarcoat the questions I ask you. And I want the truth. No matter how embarrassing or humiliating you will have to answer."

"Eeh, could you give me an example, please."

"Well, what about a question now? If you don't answer truly then we can forget about this."

"Fine, bring it on" confident that nothing could faze her. She was wrong

"When you were a child, did you ever see your parents having sex?"

"WHAT? WHY WOULD YOU ASK THAT?"

"You were supposed to answer, not asking back. But I will make an exception this time. You see if you had a trouble with your relationships, having seen something like that in the past not only would have given you nightmares, but will also make difficult for you to be in a relationship." it was BS but hopefully it will stop Val of her idea of an express therapy.

"I didn't, but I discovered a dildo when I was 8" she interrupted her thoughts.

"W-what?" stunned by her answer

"Granted I didn't know what it was back then. I just thought it was some toy or something like that."

"Y-you know it was just a BS question to dissuade you right?"

"Yes I know, your smirk was a give away. But I still answered you truly, what does that tell you?"

"You really want this don't you?"

After she answered her question, what else could she say.

"Yes"

"Fine, but I will really ask you invasive questions. I hope you understand that."

"Yes, I do. But I know you wouldn't tell anything I tell you in private" and she really meant it.

"Fine, what if we see us in two days at the same hour?"

"Good for me."

Jazz escorts Val outside of the house. While Danny left to his room.

"Well that was disappointing. I was expecting something different. Hopefully it will be more interesting in the next sessions. Well there is nothing to do right now, so will just watch some videos in YouTube or play some games"

He spent the next few hours watching videos and doesn't notice the pass of time, until he fell asleep.

_Small Dream_

_He was in a hospital that smelled funny with his daddy. He didn't know why they were here, no one told him anything. He only understood that his mommy was here. So maybe they came for her?_

"_Daddy where is mommy?"_

_His dad was sad. He had been crying._

"_Danny your mom has…has been called."_

_He blinked not understanding what he was talking._

"_Called, called by whom?"_

"_By god Danny, you see god needed an angel so he called for her. She is going to go with him."_

"_Oh, we are also going with her." He asked innocently._

"_No, Danny, we are not going with her. I am afraid we aren't going to see her in a long time"_

"_But..But then she is going to visit us?" _

"_No, Danny she is not going to visit us. "_

"_But..But.." crying by now_

"_Danny your mom is in a better place now, you are going to need to be strong."_

_Both of them hugged each other and cried. This was one of the worse days of his life._


	13. my own genie

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom belongs to Nickelodeon not me.

A/N: first I am not going to describe the reactions of Tucker or Sam to Danny´s spying, as far as they know he went on a date. Just because they are his best friends doesn't mean they need to know everything he does.

Second, real therapy is really complex and time consuming. I won´t write that. Then sessions will be short dialogues which will try to achieve an objective.

My objective with the therapy as a whole is a simple one. Jazz will influence Val into stopping to blame Danny for everything. As I said before I have plans for her, which won´t work if she follows the "shoot first, questions never".

This chapter is more about the problems Desiree had in grating wishes, which I mentioned in last chapter. I had a plan for her to become an…ally of shorts. Hopefully I can explain it in the future where she will become really… useful for lack of better word.

Also I am introducing several whatever devices. Which is:

1\. Single line of dialogue used by bad filmmakers to fix shabby plot lines and major holes in storytelling. Name comes from fictional movie producer in the movie "Thank you for Smoking"

protagonist: "Cigarettes in space? Wouldn't they explode in an all oxygen environment?"

Producer: "That is a problem... But that's an easy fix, one line of dialogue; 'Thank God we invented the... you know... Whatever... device.'"

2\. Any device, contraption, machine, character, or group of characters inserted into a film or TV show for no other reason than to cover up a major storytelling problem. A band-aid on a gaping wound of suckery.

"_To grant all a man's wishes is to take away his dreams and ambitions. Life is only worth living if you have something to strive for. To aim at."__―__ P.B. Kerr__,__ The Five Fakirs of Faizabad_

"_Words are singularly the most powerful force available to humanity. We can choose to use this force constructively with words of encouragement, or destructively using words of despair. Words have energy and power with the ability to help, to heal, to hinder, to hurt, to harm, to humiliate and to humble".- __Yehuda Berg_

Jazz´s room second session

Jazz, Valerie and Danny (invisible) are in the same room.

"Val this is our second session, as we agreed last time and against my better judgment we will make them to the point without sugarcoating. So I will ask, when all was looking for you? And when everything went to downhill?"

"What do you mean?" nervous

"Val people only looks for therapy or god if you are a religious person when everything has gone to downhill, no one looks for help when everything is all right. And as I told you before I agreed to this _express therapy_ if you answered my questions. So?"

"Well six moths ago, before my dad lost his job. I had everything money, friends, popularity. That is until Phantom and his damn dog ruined everything. That is when everything went to downhill."

Jazz blinked at hearing that.

"Phantom has a dog?"

"Yes"

"Are you sure it is his dog?"

"Well…he said it wasn't his, but I don't believe him."

"We will let that for later. So you say Phantom ruined your life, is that correct?"

"Yes"

"How?"

"How?"

"Yes, how? I mean did he make your father boss fire him? Did he persuaded your friends to abandon you?"

All right maybe she was being a little biased, but there was no way she was going to let her blame Danny with baseless accusations.

"His dog was responsible for my dad losing his job, when I couldn't pay the expensive things that other of the A list used they kicked me out. This of course was a big hit to my place in the food chain."

"Val, are hearing yourself? The A list kicked you out when you couldn't afford to buy the same things that they used, he didn't forced them."

"But they wouldn't have kicked me out if my dad hadn't lost his job. And his dog was to blame for that."

"First if there is something the Simpsons have taught us is that you can´t get revenge on an animal."

"The Simpsons?" she blinked

"Well I will say Moby Dick but I doubt you have read it."

"Hey, I am not stupid. Just give resumed version of both please."

"Fine. You should read more but whatever, this is the short version:

Moby-Dick; or, The Whale (1851) is a novel by Herman Melville considered an outstanding work of Romanticism and the American Renaissance. Ishmael narrates the monomaniacal quest of Ahab, captain of the whaler Pequod, for revenge on Moby Dick, a white whale which on a previous voyage destroyed Ahab's ship and severed his leg at the knee.

And there is an episode in the Simpson where Homer is attacked by a bear, he gets scared and cries like a baby, someone took a video and uploads it on YouTube. Even if his reaction to being attacked by a bear was understandable, everyone laughs and humiliates him, so he decided to take revenge and kill the bear."

"What does it mean monomaniacal?"

"It means obsessive and self-destructive"

"Fine, maybe I shouldn't blame the dog, but it was still Phantom´s fault then."

"This brings me to the second point. You don't know if it was his dog, even if it was if anything you owe him a favor for that."

It wasn't professional, but this was his little brother he probably didn't want to cause problems to Val. So what if she tricks this girl into letting go her grudge against her little brother?

"I owe Phantom a favor for getting my dad fired?"

Val was stunned by what Jazz said, and so was Danny.

"Well, if your friends abandoned you when you became poor, were they your friends in the first place?"

"Well, no" realizing she never thought about it.

"You know, there is word for a person who needs payment to stay with you" with a smirk in her lips.

"Are you calling the A list whores?" she begins laugh uncontrollably.

Danny was also smiling at hearing the insult to the A list.

"And from what you have told me before, aren't your Father and you closer, now that he isn't part of the Axion's R&amp;D division?"

"Well, that is true." She said grudgingly.

"Think about this until our next session. Two days at the same hour?"

"Good for me."

Jazz escorts Val outside of the house. While Danny left to his room.

"Well that was better than last time. I didn't expect Jazz defending me. But it is a good development. Well Lancer left a ton off homework for the weekend so I better begin to make it now, before the ghost box or something else prevents me from doing it "

He spent the next few hours resolving math equations and doesn't notice the pass of time, until his stomach reminds him of the time.

Gggggmmmm

"Mmm… I wonder if there is some pizza from last night."

He was about to go down to the kitchen, when a voice interrupted him.

"Ghost boy, if you get me out of this thermo I will grant you your wish. I will give you a whole pizza"

Danny blinked; he had actually forgotten that he still hadn't released Desiree in the ghost zone. Seriously, he was only going to left her there a few hours to get some rest before sending her back to the GZ. He really needed to find a better way to take care of the ghosts.

"Oh, I had forgotten about you. I am sorry for letting you there for two days, but don't worry I will send you to the GZ in a few minutes"

""NO, DON'T SEND ME THERE; I NEED TO SPEAK WITH YOU." With a sense of hopeless in her voice.

Danny was taken back by how... Desperate she sounded. That and the fact she wanted to talk with him. Usually his enemies just insult, mock or attack him. Anything but "talk" with him (banter doesn't count).

"Ok...what do you want to talk with me?" genuinely curious

"Please, let me out first, this is a delicate matter and we need to discuss it face to face."

"I am not stupid Desiree, if do that you will just go away. Tell me what you want right now or I will just send you to the GZ."

"NO, PLEASE I BEG YOU TO LISTEN TO ME. I REALLY NEED TO TALK WITH YOU." Begging him to listen.

Normally Danny will just have ignored her, and dismiss her thinking it was just a scheme, but she sounded really desperate. So for once he decided to take a gamble.

"Ok, you need to talk with me face to face right? How do I know this is not a scheme to get free? Or get revenge? After all I left you two days in there."

"Ghost boy I am just telling you the truth."

"Again, how do I know you aren't lying to me?"

She paused, it was a good question. One she didn't know how to answer.

"Your...parents...they don't have something that tells them if a ghost is telling the truth or not?" asked uncertainly

"Something that..?" suddenly an idea occurred to him. "Wait here"

"I am not going to go anywhere." Sarcastically

Danny returned in a few minutes.

"Listen Desiree. I have something that could help us with this. I am going to ask you some questions and I want you to lie to me"

"All right"

"What is your name?"

"My name is Pandora"

"_My name is Desiree. Fear me" _Danny shuts down the machine before asking his next question. And turns on when Desiree answers.

"Are you a ghost?"

"No, I am a human." sarcastically

"_Yes, I am a ghost. Fear me"_

"What is your skin color?"

"First of all that is racist. Who are you? Donald Trump? And second my color is black"

"_First of all that is racist. Who are you? Donald Trump? And second my color is green"_

"All right, it works, you can stop lying. Keep your answers short by the way to prevent repetition. First question you really just want to talk with me?"

"Yes"

"_Yes. Fear me"_

"If I let you out of the thermos, are you going to attack me?"

"No"

"_No. Fear me"_

"Are you going to escape?"

"No"

"_No. Fear me"_

"Fine, I will free you Desiree, don't make me regret it."

"Thank you ghost boy."

"_Thank you ghost boy. Fear me"_

"Can you shut it down, please? It is more annoying that the box ghost."

"_Can you shut it down, please? It is more annoying that the box ghost. Fear me"_

"And how would I be sure you are telling me the truth?"

"_And how would I be sure you are telling me the truth? Fear me."_

"What I want to discuss with you is a delicate matter that affects me and I have no intention of lying, but if it makes you feel better you could ask at the end if what I told you is the truth."

"_What I want to discuss with you is a delicate matter that affects me and I have no intention of lying, but if it makes you feel better you could ask at the end if what I told you is the truth. Fear me"_

"Unless you want to listen that machine repeating everything we say?"

"_Unless you want to listen that machine repeating everything we say? Fear me"_

Danny thought about it. On one hand having a "lie detector" in this business could be really useful; on the other hand it was true it was more annoying than the box ghost. And besides he was already taking a gamble anyways, so he turned it off.

"Point taken"

"Why the way, why the hell your parents make a lie detector that repeats everything a ghost says? couldn't they make one that just tells you if he is lying? Or at least one that doesn't end everything with fear me? I mean only the box ghost does it?"

"This is the Ghost Gabber, in the exact words of my dad: It translates the strange sounds ghosts make and turns them into words you and I use every day! For some reason, it adds the words "fear me!" to the end of every sentence. It is not really a lie detector, so I wasn't sure it could work."

"So… they created an universal ghost translator? That is…actually really useful considering that there is a lot of different languages in the  
GZ, not counting the different species that can´t talk or the different accents that make communication a nightmare."

"I…have never thought like that, I just thought of it like another useless invention, like the Fenton bat. You know, now that I think about it, I could have used it with wulf. Or even Cujo. And it could be really useful as translator to human languages or as a lie detector."

"Cof cof cof" interrupted Desiree

"Oh, right. You mentioned something about a personal business with me. Go on please."

Desiree was hesitant, but begin to speak regardless.

"Well ghost boy..."

"Call me Danny please, ghost boy is really an annoying nickname."

"Fine Danny, you see I have been in the human world since last week, and as you can guess I had been trying to grant wishes as usually but..."

"Trying?"

"Yes I couldn't grant any wish I heard since I got out from the GZ. That is until two days ago when you wished me to enter that infernal device."

"I said I was sorry." Apologizing again

"I am not angry, if anything I am grateful. I had two days in solitude to think why I could grant your wish but not others. And I reached a conclusion"

"And that was?"

"Do you remember the wish you made last time we met?"

"Not really?" trying and falling to remember.

"Well I do, let me refresh your memory. You said: DESIREE, I WISH FOR YOU BEING INCAPABLE OF GRANTING ANY WISHES BUT MY OWN"

"Oh, I think I begin to understand were this is going. Your obsession is granting wishes, but now you can only grant mine."

"Exactly"

"Well I understand that if a ghost doesn't follow its obsession it disappears, and that is something I wouldn't wish to you. Granted you have caused me some troubles, but who hasn't?"

Desiree signed in relief.

"Well I can make a wish for you to be able to grant other people wishes again, but you have to promise me not to twist them. Not to mention that you aren't going to cause me any troubles, get revenge, etc, well you get my meaning."

She became uncomfortable again

"That is…not possible"

"What do you mean? It happened the first time, it should work a second"

"Well, you see it shouldn't have worked the first time. At least not like that."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…last time you also wished for me to go to the GZ, but didn't say for how long, so I was out a few days later. It is the same case, you wished for me to only grant your wishes, but didn't say for how long. So, I should have returned back to normal a few days later. I didn't."

"How is that possible?" confused of how this happened.

"Well, like I said I had two days in solitude. After a lot of meditation and examining my own core…"

"Wait, examining your own core? How is that possible? You were trapped inside the thermos."

"Examining your core is like reviewing your memories; you don't need a lot of space to do it"

"All right, I think I get it."

"Good, anyways like I was saying I found something. Well two things to be precise. First my obsession changed"

"I thought a ghost couldn´t change its obsession."

"Well, it's not common but It happens, although it requires a lot of time like decades or centuries, or a traumatic or significant event, and when it happens it usually stays similar to the original. In my case my original obsession was to grant wishes. Now is to grant your wishes. "

"What? How is that possible? Didn't you say it took years? How the hell could your obsession change in a few days?" shocked

"Or a significant event. This is how this mess happened."

"What do you mean?" not understanding

"Well…how much do you know about ghosts? In particular how do they…feed to continue their existence?"

"Not much? I mean I know they can eat ecto food, my time in Walker´s prison taught me that. Some can get energy from their obsessions, Spectra and her I feed from misery is proof of that. Beyond it I got nothing."

"Well, you are not entirely wrong. Those are the usual methods which ghosts use get their energy to exist. Do you mind if I give you a short lesson about them?"

"Go on"

"The first one, the ecto food. It is true that a ghost can eat it to continue their existence similar than a human or any living creature, but there is a problem in how to get it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I will not bore you with the details, so short version, in the human word you can go to a get food for a few dollars, but with ghosts given the proximity of the realms there are several problems with the currency. Like say a frozen realm won´t accept the currency of a medieval realm. And besides that how do you get money? Because some ghosts, make impossible to get money certain ways. Take Technus for example, you can´t make money by fixing electronic devices when he is you competition."

"Ok I get it. But what about ghosts with obsessions like spectra or Ember, I mean she gets energy when someone says her name."

"True, some can get energy from their obsessions, but there aren't many ghosts that like that and even then they don't necessarily get all the energy they require from there. Besides that isn't the point."

"Okay I am with you so far. So go on"

"You see Danny there is a third way for the weakest ghosts to get energy."

"Which is?"

"They become minions"

"Ehh, like those yellow kids from the movie Despicable me?" blinking

"What?" now it was her turn to blink

"Never mind. Please could you explain it a bit more?"

"Well a minion is in the simplest terms a vassal of a powerful ghost"

"A vassal?"

"Yes a weakest ghost bids himself/herself to a more powerful one and in exchange for his/her services he or she will get protection and power. He would share to a degree the obsession of the powerful one and that way he would get the necessarily energy to exist."

"So basically is like a butler or a sidekick."

"You could say that." Happy that he is getting it so far

"So what is the disadvantage? I mean if it was that easy, all the weakest ghosts would bind themselves to the stronger ones."

"There is a risk of being reduced to a mere follower"

"What do you mean?"

"Mmm, have you ever seen how all of Walker´s goons are pretty similar?"

"Yes"

"Well, some ghosts are so weak that when they bind themselves to another their appearance will change to please him. Their way of thinking and their goals will become the same than the stronger ghost. There are other examples like: Nocturne and his sleepers, Pariah Dark and his army of skeletal minions, etc. I know it might sound like slavery, but believe me it is not."

"Well I don't know the last two ghosts to mentioned, but if it isn't slavery, then it almost sounds like the way everyone in Casper high wants to please Paulina." Thinking it was an accurate description.

"I don't know who this Paulina is but whatever. Moving on, I suspect the reason my obsession changed from granting wishes to granting your wishes is because you made me your minion."

"What?"

"I said..." annoyed at repeating herself

"I heard you the first time. What I don't understand is how this happened? I mean doesn't need to be a ceremony, a ritual or something to make you my minion?"

"Not really. A minion-master bond only requires two things to form. That both sides are willing and an exchange of ectoplasmic energy."

"But how could I have been willing when I didn't even know of it, or how could you been willing when we are enemies?"

"We are enemies?" blinking

"Gee, you have caused havoc every time came to the human world, and you manipulated Sam into wishing to never meet me. What do you think?" sarcastically.

"I only did that because otherwise you would have attacked me. And stop me from granting wishes" defending herself

"Your wishes would have caused havoc and bring me trouble."

"It is how my powers work, they make a wish, I grant it right and it becomes twisted with time. I don't twist them on purpose."

"Then why didn't stop granting them, or at least just granted the in the GZ where no one could get hurt?"

"Granting wishes is my obsession; stopping will be the equivalent of stopping breathing for a human. And I cant grant ghost´s wishes otherwise I could just have asked one of your enemies to wish for you to get out of Amity Park.

"All right, but you still came to cause trouble like the others, so I would have had to stop you."

"Not all ghosts come to the HW to cause you troubles, at least not intentionally."

"In case you haven't noticed, most ghosts try to cause havoc when they come to Amity Park, not to have conversations." Deadpanned

"That is actually your fault, you just attack us and order us to leave, and if we don't leave you capture us in that infernal thermos and send us to the GZ."

"What else I am supposed to do? Let you cause trouble? That will be letting you invite ghost hunters to the town, which in turn will bring problems for me."

"Danny, while it is true that many ghosts come here to either fight you or cause trouble, some of them are just bored and just want to come to see the human world, like tourists. Hell even if they wanted they couldn't cause trouble, some of them are barely powerful enough to be here."

"Fine, lets move on. Where the energy and the willing part come from?"

"Both of them came from the wish, you see every time a grant a wish there is an exchange of energy between the human that makes the wish and me, the wish has to come from them, I can´t grant something they don't wish or want."

"But humans don't have ectoplasm."

"Yes they do, they have their soul."

"Fine, but if the wish is what made you my minion and subsequently changed your obsession…"

"It is"

"Then why hadn't happened before?"

"As I have told you before I can´t grant ghost wishes and a human might have a little ectoplasm but it is not enough to bind me. Or it wasn't enough until you."

"No I mean, you know the first time when I said: I wish you would disappear inside this thermos!"

"mmm, maybe being inside the thermos prevented the bond to form, maybe because the second wish was for me to obey you, maybe because I was unwilling to grant you the first wish from the beginning while I was ok with the second?. I don't know"

"You were willing to just grant my wishes?" blinking

"I was drunk with power so I didn't give it too much thought. Don't over think it"

"Ok, so you are now my personal genie/minion only capable of granting my wishes. Now, what do we do?"

"Now you make some wishes. I haven't granted any in several days and I need to recover some energy."

"What? I am not stupid; I am not going to wish anything."

Desiree was becoming pale for a ghost.

"Danny, do you hate me?"

"No, I mean you have caused me troubles, but I don't hate you"

"Do you want me to die?"

"What? No!"

"Do you want me to suffer?"

"Of course not"

"Then if you don't hate me and want me to have a painful death you are going to wish. As I told you before granting your wishes is now my obsession and a ghost that doesn't follow its obsession…"

"All right I get the picture, but it is going to get twisted and"

"THEN JUST WISH FOR A SMALL ONE. Please I really really need to grant a wish."

She was shacking; she had been keeping her composure so far, but there was a limit. Danny saw how she looked. Like an addict without her fix.

"Fine, a small one… I wish for a Hawaiian pizza."

Desiree moaned as she granted his wish.

"Your…wish…..is my command!" she softly groaned.

He observed the pizza for a few seconds, expecting to attack him. When it didn't, he made an observation.

"It is a Hawaiian pizza." watching it like a hawk.

Not the most brilliant, but there wasn't anything remarkable to say besides that.

"This is weird, usually my wishes get twisted, but If there is a twist I am not seeing It." as perplexed as him.

"Maybe it is the taste; I will take a bite to test it. It can't be worse than my mom´s cooking anyways."

He was surprised when he discovered that it was delicious. He actually was expecting a stale pizza or at least one that tasted horrible.

"Hey, do you want a slice?"

"Thank you, but I can´t eat human food. But could you ask another wish please? That will be the equivalent of food for me. Pretty please"

"Well so far this one hasn't been twisted, so what about this I ask for a few small ones to feed you and to see what happens?"

"That sounds wonderful." Delighted

During the next minutes he wished for some small wishes like: a soda, a white t-shirt, a chocolate, etc. hey he didn't want to risk it.

During the entire time Desiree made a great show of delightedly at the energy she got, moaning almost sensually as she granted his wishes.

Danny watched awkwardly, blushing at the display. When finished, she looked refreshed, healthy and clearly happy.

"Now that that is taken care of... let us return to business."

Danny said, trying and failing to ignore the fact that a very sensual woman apparently just reached the height of passion over obeying him. That sound really erotic…better return to business.

"First I need to check that you are telling me the truth, do you mind?"

"Go ahead." Relaxed

"Everything you have told me is the truth? It is true you can only grant my wishes? That you have become my minion? You haven't omitted anything? This isn't a plan to attack me?"

He turned on the Ghost Gabber.

"Yes, yes, yes, as far as I know I haven't omitted anything and as your minion I literally can´t attack you or go against you."

"_Yes, yes, yes, as far as I know I haven't omitted anything and as your minion I literally can´t attack you or go against you. Fear me"_

"Well you are telling the truth"

"_Well you are telling the truth. Fear me"_

"Yes, now can you please turn off that annoying device, I need to discus my situation with you, preferably without hearing that thing repeating everything I say. I promise I wont lie."

"_Yes, now can you please turn off that annoying device, I need to discus my situation with you, preferably without hearing that thing repeating everything I say. I promise I wont lie. Fear me" _

"Well I suppose this is a delicate situation, and I recognize it is annoying, but if you lie to me you will regret it."

"_Well I suppose this is a delicate situation, and I recognize it is annoying, but if you lie to me you will regret it. Fear me"_

He turned off the Ghost Gabber.

"Well now what?"

"Well as we have established I am your minion and have to grant your wishes, otherwise I will die. We are in agreement?"

"Yes"

"So you are going to have to make wishes for me to survive."

Danny was about to protest when she interrupted him.

"BUT, I know you aren't going to risk making a wish that could end really bad for you or making me too powerful. Right?"

"Absolutely"

"So, what if we make a schedule."

"A schedule?"

"Yes, say, I grant you one or two small wishes everyday? That way I wont become too powerful, and they probably wont become a problem."

"Probably?"

"Well I am at lost of why the ones I granted you didn't end up bad."

"Maybe because you are my minion? I mean you said you couldn´t go against me."

"You know you might be into something there. But lets get back to the topic."

"Fine, but there is a small problem with your idea. How are we going to meet? Meeting here might be dangerous. Granted my parents might not be the most competent ghost hunters, but their inventions really hurt ghosts."

"mmm. I don't suppose you could go to my realm in the GZ."

"Ehh, no"

"Mmm, I get it. Do you know a secret and safe location?"

Danny didn't need to think about it.

"I might. But what do you have in mind?"

"Well you see, I was thinking like this, you could wish for me to make a portal that connects that place with my realm. That way we could see each other without problem. Because the side of the GZ will be in my realm there wouldn't be a risk of a ghost to enter the human realm from there unless I allow it, which I wont. The only problem will be how to make sure that it isn't used to enter my realm from this side."

"Desiree I thought ghosts didn't invite other ghosts to their realms. Do you realize you are…"

"Literally inviting you to my most private and secret place? Something that it is only done between ghosts when both of them are pretty close? Yes but as I told you before I really need to take care of this situation and I am taking a big leap in faith."

Danny watched her for several seconds. Until he decided that she was right. She was really taking a big leap in faith. Ghosts were very private with their realms, and inviting someone, to them it was like a human inviting another person to enter their bathroom while they were naked taking a shower. Something really personal.

So it was only fair he did the same. He transformed and told her.

"I know the place. Just follow me."

They flew to Danny´s secret house. And went directly to the basement.

"What is this place?"

"This is my house, I will not bore you with details but I bought it with money I stole from a fruit loop. This place is safe and secret, besides me only 3 people know about it, 4 with you."

Desiree began to think about it. She saw the house when she was flying.

"Two things: one do you trust the other 3? And if it is safe how did we entered without problem?"

"I trust them with my life and we entered without trouble because I deactivated the defenses with a remote."

"Shouldn't you have better defenses? Ones that don't deactivate with just a remote? I mean Technus could easily enter. It is almost as your parent's house"

"Eh, I have the defenses to take care of the occasional ghost blob, and I could activate the ghost shield and the heavy weapons, but that will attract too much attention. Besides in any case we will only need to protect the portal, preventing others from entering your realm."

"You know this might work. But do you understand that you are revealing me a secret location only known to you and your friends? That you have invited me to your secret realm? I mean I understand that I pretty much needed to do it, but you didn't have to, you could just told me about an abandoned factory or something" slightly blushing

"Yes I know, but if we are going to make this relationship to work, we need to begin to trust somewhere. And you already did it by letting me enter to your realm" blushing also understanding the implications.

"All right make, make your wish."

"Desiree, I wish for a ghost portal that connects from here to the inside of your realm."

"Your wish is my command."

Tttttttt

"Damn, I am not powerful enough to do it. Unless you are willing to make more wishes we will need to find another way. " frustrated.

Danny thought about it. On one hand it was true granting more wishes will give her the necessary strength to create a portal, on the other hand he was already uncomfortable with her creating a hole in reality. Damn if only he could create portals like…then it hit him.

"There might be another way, wait here."

He returned a few minutes later with a…claw?

"What is that?" perplexed

"It is a claw that opens portals to the GZ. All I need to do is channel my energy and it is done."

"That sounds really useful"

"It is, but sadly I can't control in which part it will open, as far as I know I could open a portal to Walker´s prison. Besides that portal will close eventually in a few hours"

"So you plan to use it to open a portal to my realm? How are you sure it will open there?"

"I don't know, you will have to transfer the other side to your realm, hopefully that will be within your capabilities."

Danny channeled energy and used the claw to open the portal. Afterwards he made his wish.

"I wish for the other side of the portal to be inside your realm"

"Your wish is my command."

"Well did it work?"

"Only one way to know it."

She entered the portal and returned a few seconds later

"Well it worked. But it will be an annoyance to open a portal and wishing the same every few hours don't you think? "

"Don't worry about it, I can keep it open by touching it with the claw."

"Then we only need to make the schedule."

"What about three wishes, every day at 7pm, sounds good to you?"

"Why 3? Why not 7?"

"Why not 1? Three sounds like a good number."

"Fine, three wishes. By the way, given the fact that our realms are going to be connected, we are going to need a ring or something to ask and answer if we can enter. I wouldn't like you entering my realm while I have visitors."

"About that…" worried that other ghosts could enter from there

"Don't worry, the portal is hidden on my side and I won't tell anyone about it. Besides I hardly have visits. The ring is more for you."

"For me?"

"Yes, I doubt you will like me to enter while you are making out with your gothic girlfriend."

"WHAT? Sam isn't my girlfriend." blushing

"Oh, I thought that modern humans needed to be a couple to have sex." smirking

"What? How do you…"

"It is easy, any ghost can smell when other has been mating and with who."

"You know that is kind of creepy and wouldn't be impolite to say it to my face."

"Human sensibilities and ghost sensibilities are different. Anyways I have had a stressing week, if you don't mind I am going to my realm to get some rest. "

"Before you go I have a question."

"Go on"

"Why aren't you angry at me for making you my minion or changing your obsession? I mean, yes it was an accident and I didn't made it intentionally, but technically speaking it could be argued that I made you my slave."

"First a minion is more like an employee, he does a job for you and gets payment. So by making me your minion you made me your employee not your slave. And as for changing my obsession, they change overtime. If anything the blame there lies in my own obsession. Besides I am not the only one who has gotten into trouble for their obsession."

"I know what you mean."

"Well, I will see you later. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."


	14. Therapy part 2

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom belongs to Nickelodeon not me.

A/N:

I am making the chapters shorter to update faster.

Originally I wanted to finish the therapy in just one chapter, but people liked it, so I will use the sessions to introduce a small plot in between.

Danny is beginning to search for a solution towards the ghost problem rather than caught and send them to the GZ.

_Determination becomes obsession and then it becomes all that matters.-__Jeremy Irvine_

_An obsession is where something will not leave your mind.-Eric Clapton_

_People need someone to blame for their problems because they never want to accept their own sins. -mine_

Jazz´s room third session

Jazz, Valerie and Danny (invisible) are in the same room.

"Val this is our third session, as we agreed before I will just go to the point. So I will ask, did you give any thought to what we discussed last time?"

"Yes, I have."

"And?"

"Well, as much as it pains me to say it…my life is better now that I am not part of the A list. I have more time for myself; I have a better relation with my dad and yes I might not have friends, but like you told me last time, I didn't have them in the first time, especially if I had to pay them."

"What about the ghost dog that ruined your life?"

"Well about that, I tried to read Moby Dick but fall asleep in the second chapter. I tried to watch the movie in SYFY channel, but given the fact that the whale ate a helicopter, I highly doubt it was an exact adaptation. So I watched the Simpson like you told me, and as Lisa said: you can´t get revenge on an animal."

"Perfect we are progressing. What about you owing Phantom a debt?"

"Well I have been thinking about it"

"And?"

"If he was telling the truth, then it wasn´t his dog so I wouldn't owe him anything and if he was lying then it was his fault my dad lose his job and he was just too coward to accept it."

"So you are still blaming him." Not happy at her brother being blamed for something.

"It might be true that Phantom didn't ruin my life at least not intentionally. But he still did."

"Are saying he ruined your life? Even after you admitted your life is better? I could understand if you refused to owe anything to Phantom. But blaming him?"

"I DON'T OWE ANYTHING TO HIM"

"Val you have accepted your life is better now, but you are still blaming him, even if he hasn't done anything to you."

"HE HASN'T DONE ANYTHING?" Val become angry just thinking of the last time she saw him.

She was getting red from rage…yes…rage…not arousal. Just thinking about how she was subjugated by his strong arms, how helpless she was to stop him from…

"Well as far as I know he has never done anything to you." Jazz interrupted her thoughts.

Val was about to respond her but closed her mouth. She couldn´t tell her about Phantom attacking her without revealing her secret identity.

Jazz noticed her reaction and immediately recognized it. The red face the forced breath, the quickly denial. It was the same reaction that Sam had every time she was with Danny.

Given how much Val has been talking about her little brother it was kind of obvious she had some kind crush on his ghostly persona. Maybe this was the root of her troubles. Frankly so far she hasn't seen anything wrong with her. Well there was one way to test her theory.

"Listen Val, I want you to tell everything you think or know about Phantom"

"All right"

During the next 15 minutes Val told her everything she knew. The common knowledge that everyone knew; how much she hated him for ruining her life.

At first she thought Val had an unhealthy hate for her brother or at least a fixation like her parents (not that there is much difference). That idea lasted until she commented about her abs or his perfect butt while blushing.

She almost barfed; hearing another girl comment about the abs of her little brother was something she didn't want to do. Even if said girl didn't know he was her brother or even realized she said it.

But regardless what she said made her reach a conclusion:

Val was a Tsundere. A person who is initially cold and even hostile towards another person because she or he can´t admit his or her feelings for said person.

The word derived from the Japanese terms tsun tsun (ツンツン?), meaning to turn away in disgust, and dere dere (デレデレ?) meaning to become 'lovey dovey'.

She was like Sam. Only Sam didn't became violent or aggressive towards Danny unless you tried to embarrass her, or getting her jealous, or wanted to show she wasn't in love with him, mmm, actually they were the same with the only difference Val was interested in his ghost half.

It was obvious that the problem was Danny. So maybe she could help her to accept her feelings? Yes that could be the solution. It wasn't like she is the only one with a crush in her little brother (at least the ghostly half), and it is not like she even knew his secret identity. Even if she by some reason could contact and establish a conversation with him, he was only interested in Sam.

"Listen Val, it is kind of obvious that Phantom is part of the problem and it is also obvious you are biased towards him"

"Biased, I am biased?"

"You have told me what you think about him, but what about others?"

"Others?"

"Yes, others, do they hate him? Love him? Are indifferent?"

"I…don't know"

"Well what if we discuss it the next time, after you ask others what do they think about him?"

"But, these sessions are about me, not him."

"No, this is about what is troubling you and how to take care of it. Can you look at my eyes and tell me he isn't the problem or at least part of it?"

Val closed her eyes, she was right. Phantom was the problem or at least part of it.

"Listen, what if we discuss this until our next session. 4 days at the same hour? After you give it some thought?"

"Why so long?"

"To give you time to clear your mind and because you are going to investigate what people think of Phantom."

"Good for me. I need to clear my ideas."

Jazz escorts Val outside of the house. While Danny left to his room.

"Well at least she doesn't blame Cujo anymore. And she is as obsessed with me as my parents. Funny, I always thought that having a girl obsessing over oneself was the dream of any guy."

Jazz´s room fourth session

"So, Val did you do your homework?"

"Yes, but before that can I ask you for something?"

"Go ahead"

"Can we concentrate on Phantom from now on?"

Danny and Jazz were surprised by that.

"Why?"

"Because I gave it a lot of thought to what you said last time. And you were right: Phantom is the problem I want to solve. Like you said in the first session…"

"If we are going to make this work we need to indentify and attack the problem. Fine, this is already unorthodox anyways. We are going to discuss about Phantom in the rest of the sessions unless you want to talk about something else. Now please begin"

"Well… "

During the next hour or so Val told her how she asked the police, firefighters, teachers, etc. What they thought of Phantom, under the story that it was for some school homework.

"…and so while the is wary of Phantom, the firefighters like him, ghost hunters hate him and large part of amity park is neutral towards him. In conclusion many are adopting a wait and see politic."

"I see. You know I can´t help but notice that you only asked adults, why didn't you asked someone from our age? "

"Oh, I was going to interview my classmates, but Lancer left us to make an essay of 3 different books so none had the time to answer my questions, hell I hardly had the time to make the essay myself. I will ask now for our next session."

"Val, you had 4 days to make three different essays. You had plenty of time. You need to take this seriously." blinking

Both Val and Danny rolled their eyes at that.

"Jazz, you are a genius, you probably could have handed those essays the next day. But not everyone is like you, hell the only one that handed the 3 of them was your brother, although I don't know how he did it. The fact I did the homework you left me is proof I am taking this seriously."

"Fine, next time we will discuss how our casemates see Phantom. There are no exams or homework right now, so 2 days same hour?"

"Yes, that sounds right"

Jazz´s room 5 session

"Well Val what have you learned?"

Jazz was honestly curious herself; she didn't really know how other students saw her little brother (at least his ghostly half). Part of it was because she wasn´t the most sociable person, mostly because girls of her age were either immature that wanted to attract the attention of a popular guy like Kwan or Dash (barf), while the guys were only interested in her breasts. Another part was because as the daughter of ghost hunters she doubted they would honestly tell her if they liked him or not. But most importantly because if she began to make questions about ghosts, her parents will be there telling her how happy they were that their daughter began to take interest in their business.

"Well apparently while the adults have adopted a politic of wait and see the teenagers had not."

"So do they like him? Hate him?"

"Oh they all like him. The girls consider him handsome and the guys think that he is cool."

Jazz and Danny blinked at that.

"How can that be? I mean I could understand some of them liking him, but the entire school?."

"The A list"

"The A list? What do you mean?"

"Well you know that the students of Casper High are like a herd controlled by the A list right?"

"Yes I know it. I remember last time when everyone dressed like my brother and his friends just because Dash told them."

"Well at its core the A list is made of four persons: Dash, Kwan, Star and Paulina. Dash, Kwan and Star consider Phantom a cool guy. So Phantom is a cool guy to everyone."

"What about Paulina?"

"Oh, she isn't just cool about him. You see during the mayor´s incident she almost died and Phantom saved her from a messy death. Since then she is obsessed about him."

"Well that is perfectly natural; I mean after someone saves your life some hero worship is not that strange."

"She is a fanatic"

"I think you are exaggerating. You are biased towards him after all." Defending her brother

"Would you sleep with a fireman if he saved your life?."

"WHAT? No!" blushing at her comment

"Well apparently she would or at least that is the impression I got. You see somehow when she was in the hospital Phantom visited her, I don't know the details but to make the story short, Sam was with her when he mentioned missing her party to become close to another girl if you catch my meaning."

Jazz was blushing and wondering how close her little brother and Sam had gotten.

"Needless to say that Sam was teasing and mocking her the entire time, telling her how she wasn't as attractive as that mysterious girl. Giving her a very realistic story about how he must have taken her. Paulina is really jealous of this girl. And she doesn't even know her."

Now it was Danny´s turn to blush. Yes he told Sam to tease Paulina but he didn't think she would have told her about their private night.

"And this equates to her being a fanatic how?" trying to suppress the image that was forming in her mind.

"Well she is willing to sleep with a guy she has only talked a few times, how isn't that being a fanatic?"

"Well a girl sleeping with someone just because he or she is famous or because he or she has a great body isn't that strange. But if you think about it Phantom saved her life, according to others he is cool, handsome, not to mention that he cares for her if he visited to the hospital. Although in this case it might be just jealousy, she is of idea I want it I have it, and Phantom pretty much rejected her for another girl. That had to hurt her pride."

"I guess you might have a point. Paulina can be petty; I mean I remember when she went to the prom dance with Danny just to piss off Sam."

Jazz was thinking that maybe that was the reason her brother told her about having another girl, to have revenge. Yes that had to be the reason; there was no way her little brother having sex. It was probably a lie to annoy Paulina; she didn't want to think of her brother and any girl in that way.

"Anyways, it is already late. Listen, next time we are going to discuss how you feel towards Phantom. I know we agreed 2 days between sessions, but we are already half the way and we have made a lot of progress, the rest of the sessions are going to be about how you feel towards Phantom, so I need you to think very carefully about them. So when would you like our next session?"

"As much I would like to say tomorrow, I have some school projects to finish and other business. Also I agree with you, this is something I have to think very carefully. What about 2 weeks from now? It will give the time to clear my mind."

"Fine by me"

"All right, see you later"

While Jazz was escorting Val, Danny went to his room and become human.

"Well apparently thanks to Sam making Paulina jealous, now I have the most popular girl on school willing to sleep with me. Now the question is what to do with this?"

Ring ring

"Danny?"

"Hi, Tucker what happens?"

"Danny you need to come to the park, the lunch lady is chasing Paulina."

"I will be there in five minutes"

Five minutes later Danny arrived to the park to see a worried Tucker and Sam laughing in the ground.

"Tucker what is the situation? And why is Sam laughing like a hyena?"

"Well apparently Paulina has decided to follow vegetarian diet. She announced it in the nasty burger, somehow the lunch lady hear it and you know. " pointing to the scene of the Lunch Lady chasing the Latina girl.

"She has been chasing her like the last 15 minutes. It is hilarious." Sam said between laughs.

"Sam this is serious. Paulina is really getting tired she can´t run forever."

"So? A little exercise isn't going to kill her"

"Sam she is terrified. I mean just because ghosts are normal occurrence doesn't mean people are less afraid of them. I am not afraid because I am a ghost and you aren't because you are accustomed to them."

"Well she is a bitch who deserves to be a little scared, and besides the lunch lady isn't going to really hurt her. She is just going to bath her in parts of animal carcasses."

"Sam you realize that after this Paulina will only eat meat, to avoid attracting her wrath right?" Tucker said

"I haven't thought about it, but what does it matter anyways?"

"Sam what I am trying to say is that Casper High does everything that Paulina does and if she begins to only eat meat…"

"…then soon all Casper High will only eat meat like Tucker." Danny realized what Tucker was saying.

"And while I don't have a problem with that. You will, just like last time." Tucker

"Oh, please Tucker, do you actually think that everyone in Casper High are just morons that will do anything Paulina does?"

Danny and Tucker are both amused at the horrified look that crosses her face.

"Danny you have to save her fast!" she becomes more horrified when she realized what she said.

"I am on my way"

"Tucker when Danny returns tell him that I went to my house please"

"Why?"

"Because I need to wash my mouth with soap, after what I said"

"All right"

Lunch lady was busy chasing Paulina so she didn't notice when Danny got behind her and used his thermo to trap her.

"Well that was easy. Oh, I know you from the hospital, Paula right?"

"It is Paulina ghost boy. But don't worry it is a common mistake" blushing while correcting him.

"Please call me Phantom, Miss Paulina. You look out of breath did that ghost chase you for a long time?"

"Yes she chased me for almost half hour from the nasty burger. I am really tired to move" collapsing in the ground

Danny remembered what Val said Paulina having a hero worship for him, and seeing her completely tired in the ground gave him an idea.

"Miss, would you accept a ride from me to your home?"

"Really, would you give me a ride?"

"Well, I couldn't leave such a lovely lady here alone after being chased for half hour. So please accept my help to take you."

"Thank you. You are such a gentleman."

Without another word he took Paulina in his arms. After that she proceeded to tell him where her house was.

"Hold on Miss Paulina, we will be in your house in no time."

Paulina was enjoying her romantic flight with her ghost boy (in her mind) so much that she almost didn't when they arrived her house.

"Thank you for the flight Phantom." Blushing

"You are welcome Miss Paulina."

"Please call me Paulina. Say…do-do you want something to drink? It must have been tiresome to carry me here." Shuttering a little.

Mentally she cursed herself for shuttering. To be fair usually the boys were the ones shuttering, sweating or getting nervous by talking to her not the other way around. A guy no even noticing in favor of another girl was something new for her. Something that she found really arousing

"Not really, you are light as a feather. And I am sorry Paulina, but I need to send this ghost to the GZ as soon as possible. Besides I have a date with my girlfriend and I don't want to be late" lying in the last part, but by some reason he knew he should do it.

"Oh, you got lucky with your friend. I am happy for you." Although in the inside she was raging at this mystery girl.

"Good bye Paulina"

"Good bye Phantom"

He began to fly until he reached the park where Tucker was waiting for him.

"Danny you are lucky that Sam isn't here and that I am a very understanding kind of guy."

"Sam isn't here? Thank god"

"Yes you are lucky that she went to her house otherwise she will be beating you for giving her a ride or a flight or whatever. Don't worry I wont tell her, and given how obsessed Paulina is with you I doubt anyone or at least Sam will believe her if she says you gave her a flight."

"Thanks Tuck, I owe you one."

"Don't mention it. By the way why did you give her a flight? I mean I understand that she is hot but you must know that if Sam was here you would be in serious trouble."

"Well you see thanks to Paulina I am pretty well liked in Casper High or at least my ghost half is. So I thought giving her a ride was the least I could do for her."

Not to mention it will increase the hero worship that she for him. Although he didn't understand how he knew that.

"Aha, and carrying a hot girl didn't have anything to do right? " skeptical

"Hey, its not like I have lot of girls throwing themselves at me, also it isn't like she didn't like it."

His ghost sense went off

"Danny before you go for the Ghost, can you lend me some money?"

"Why?"

"Dash took my last 10 dollars and I am hungry"

"All right. You can keep it by the way, I have money anyways." He gave Tucker the money

"You know it is a pity that you cant use your popularity as Phantom to stop Dash picking us. I will see you later on night patrol." He walked away.

"Yeah, a real pity I can´t. Or I can?" an idea came to him when a loud voice interrupted him.

"TREMBLE BEFORE ME THE ALMIGHTY BOX GHOST."

"Damn, why can´t he find a hobby? Desiree said that not all ghosts want to cause trouble, so why the hell does he always come here? Doesn't he have a life? A pet, a job or a girlfriend… a girlfriend."

Suddenly an idea came to him. A ridiculous idea that if it worked he could kill two birds with one stone or it could make things worse for him. But he was tired of fighting the box ghost 5 times a day, so it was worth the risk. He left the thermo containing the lunch lady in a tree and flew towards the box ghost.

"GHOST BOY SO YOU HAVE FINALLY CAME TO FIGHT ME."

"First can you speak with your inner voice, and second I didn't come to fight"

"WHY..."

"INNER VOICE" also yelling

"Why didn't you came to fight?."

"Well you see a friend of mine has told me that not all ghosts come here to fight. She also suggested that rather than fight everyone that gets out of the GZ, I should try talk first. So I want to ask you if you could just return or at least not cause havoc, please."

"No, I am the box ghost, causing havoc is what I do and I won´t stop."

Normally he would have been yelling but right now Phantom asked to have a civil conversation with him, something as far as he knew he hadn't done before with anyone, so he didn't know what to do.

"Well, what about if you limit your visits to the human world?."

"Never."

"Not even if I paid you?"

He was startled by this and it showed in his face.

"Phantom I don't what do you know about ghost economics, but…"

"It is very complicated for the different currencies, realms, necessities, etc. yes my friend told me, but I am not going to pay you with money."

"Then how?" curious

"Tell me, box ghost are you single?"

"Yeah…" wondering where this was going.

"What if I told you that I can get you a blind date with a beautiful woman (barf)?"

"You would get me a date? With a girl?" stunned by this turn of events

"Yes but only if you agree to only come once a moth."

"Once a moth just for a date with a girl I don't know? And just for a date? No thank you." He wasn't that desperate

"What about this: you give 2 weeks of rest if she is beautiful and one if she isn't. And if you succeed in making her your girlfriend or at least get a good friend then you will only come once a moth?"

The box ghost began to think about it. He wasn't very good with women and Phantom was offering a date with a beautiful woman. Still, only came once a moth.

"Well I cant say I am not interested, but who is she?"

"Ha ha, it is a blind date for a reason you know.

"But still a moth is a lot of time, better once a day."

"Boxy, one visit to the human realm once a week, we don't even know if it will go beyond the first date anyways."

The box ghost thought about it. Finally he agreed.

"Fine, but before I accept why are you doing this Phantom?"

"As I told you boxy, a friend of mine told me that not all ghosts come to cause havoc, so I am trying to find a way of them beyond the fight you, trap you and send you to the zone. By the way boxy, when you are in the thermos can you keep your body?"

"I can keep my body, why?"

"Well I kind of trapped your date in the thermos, so you will have your date with her inside there." scratching his neck

"How do I know this isn't a trap?" frowning

"How…? You aren't going to ask why your date is inside the thermos?" blinking

"I might not have a lot of experience at dating but even I know that the inside of a thermo isn't the weirdest place to have a date."

Danny blinked and wondered how ghost dating worked.

"Boxy, trust me this isn't a trap. If it is you will just attack me later anyways ignoring our bargain."

"Fine, I will trust you."

"Perfect, I really hope this works and with that in mind I would like to give you a few suggestions of what to talk with her"

"Well you know the girl, so why not?"

During the next few minutes while they were flying to get the thermo, Danny told boxy that he should flatter her eyes, her hair, to talk about her likes, etc. for some reason he thought that somehow all that will help boxy with his date.

"Thank you Phantom. You know you aren't that bad."

"You are welcome, and good luck boxy"

With that he sucked him inside the thermos. With that he flew to the Fenton works and stored the thermos in the attic to prevent them form being disturbed and went to his room.

"I highly doubt that being trapped in a small space for a few hours could be called a date, specially considering that one of them didn't even know it, but who knows maybe it will work and wont have to worry about boxy everyday. If nothing else I have a boxy free week."

He falls asleep in his bed while thinking the idea he got before the boxy interrupted him.

_Danny was dreaming, he was 11 years old and was having a great time with his dad. It was Christmas and both of them were watching a Christmas marathon while enjoying a turkey. _

_The dream changed, now he was watching a concert with his friend. The band starts playing._

"_Oh, I love this part! This is where the band comes out of a giant egg."_

"_Me too!"_


	15. Deal

**A/N: **

As promised I am updating faster with a shorter chapter.

The assumption of Jazz about Val having a crush in phantom, she is assuming that because she doesn't know all the facts, and even if she has knowledge of psychology that doesn't mean she can red the reactions accurately.

Besides Val reactions to what happened are abnormal. They are being similar to Sam´s reactions. Because frankly if they were of a tortured person, Jazz would have spotted them immediately, don't scream there is a plot for that, not a good one, but comes to an original idea I want to try.

I know many of you wanted a big reaction from Sam and Tucker for "enslaving Desiree", sorry to disappoint you, but in the same way I made Jazz compromise her professional ethic to help her little brother, I need Sam and Tucker to get along, if not down right support Danny´s amoral decisions, and I though this was a good start as any.

To people who wanted either Paulina or Star, I am beginning to include them in the story. Hopefully I don't mess up trying to include so many characters.

_A compromise is the art of dividing a cake in such a way that everyone believes he has the biggest piece.-Ludwig Erhard_

_It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends._

_J. K. Rowling_

**CASPER HIGH IN THE MORNING**

Danny and his friends were walking in the hall when he spotted Paulina.

"Go ahead guys; I will catch you in class." He said while watching Paulina.

"Danny, why do you bother with her? What makes you think she will yes now? Rather than no like the last 50 times you have asked her. The only thing you are going to achieve is to surpass tucker´s mark of rejections. " Sam said angry and already guessing what he was going to do.

"Yes Danny the only…HEY!" complained Tucker

"Oh, I am not going to ask her for a date." Replied Danny

"You are not?" Tucker asked confused

"Then what are going to ask her?" Sam frowning

"I will tell you later, now leave. I need to be alone for what I have in mind."

Sam and Tucker looked each other and decided to just leave. It was probably Danny asking her again but didn't want them to see her rejecting him anyways.

When Danny was sure he and Paulina were alone, he walked towards her.

"Hello Paulina." He said in an amicable voice.

"Loser, why are you talking with me?"

"Yes I know. I waited for the halls to be empty to speak with you."

"If you are going to ask me on a date again, you are wasting your time."

"Oh no I gave up with that. I actually came here to offer you something."

"You are poor and a looser I doubt you have anything I want. Now move I am already late for class." Beginning to walk away

"Oh, then you aren't interested in getting to know Phantom? Well your loss."

That stops her shortly.

"What did you say?"

"I can get you a meeting with Phantom."

"You can? How?" she asked skeptical

"Well I could tell you how I came to know him and become acquaintances with him but I doubt you would care; besides we are already late, maybe we should discuss it later."

"No, you are going to tell me now, but before that how can I be sure you are telling me the truth?"

"He called you Paula yesterday when he gave you a flight to your house. He told me he was really embarrassed for getting your name wrong by the way."

"He was?" blushing

"Yes, yes he was, but again maybe we should talk later?"

"NO!, tell me now what you were going to tell me."

"But we will get in trouble with Lancer."

"Doesn't matter I am popular he won´t do anything to me. Now talk"

"Fine, he will give me a detention anyways. You see I know Phantom, so I could give him a hint that the girl he rescued yesterday is scared to sleep for the ghost that chased her, and that maybe he should give her a visit at night to make sure she is right."

"Really?" smiling seducible at him

"Really, who knows maybe you could become his friend?."

"His friend? Not his girlfriend?" getting angry

"Well, I know for a fact he is already interested in someone, although I don't know who" Trying to make her jealous.

"So, he is dating someone?" upset that someone is dating her ghost boy

"Oh no, I am sure they aren't dating, although he is interested in her. So you can't become his girlfriend, his friend on the other hand." somehow he knew that making her jealous will make it easier to manipulate her.

"Yes maybe I could become her friend" smiling while in the inside she has a different idea.

"So I will make Phantom pay you a visit, if you make something for me." Smiling

"And what that something would be?" curious

"Stop Dash picking on me and my friends, and get me a date with a cheerleader for me and another for Tucker."

"Really that is all?" sarcastically

"Well is only a meeting, I figured out it was better to ask for something fair. I mean stopping dash from bullying people is impossible, but stopping him from bothering me and my friends is possible. And as I told you I have given up with you, so why not get a date with another girl? And Tucker is my best friend; so why not get him a date at the same time?"

"Why not ask to become part of the A list?"

"Well, you will reject that, besides I don't have the money to afford It." a lie but she didn't know it.

Paulina thought about what he was asking. Stopping Dash and getting him dates, especially the last, was asking a lot, but if it saved her ghost boy from the clutches of some hussy then it was worth it.

"All right, Fenton you got yourself a deal. If the ghost boy visits me tonight, you and your friend will get your dates, 4 pm at Nasty burger tomorrow and Baxter will stop bothering you."

"Shouldn't you ask the girls if they agree first?" blinking stunned that she said yes to the second part

"There is nothing to discuss, they will agree."

They walked to Lancer classroom.

**Danny´s house after school**

The trio was in the kitchen eating some snacks.

"So, Danny I am curious. What did you ask Paulina this morning?" said Tucker while eating his chips.

"Tucker don't talk with your mouth full. I am also curious Danny, she wasn't laughing so you didn't ask her for a date, what did you talk with her? "

"Well, Tuck do you remember last time when you said it was a pity we couldn't use my popularity as Phantom to stop Dash picking on us? "

"Yes, I remember what about it?" beginning to drink her soda

Sam was drinking her soda while they talked.

"Well I found a way to stop Dash bullying us and got us a date."

An extreme coughing followed that statement from Sam and Tucker.

"What? Danny what did you do?" Tucker said while coughing

"Well I promised Paulina that Phantom will visit her tonight, in exchange of stopping Dash bullying us and dates for both of us."

"Danny, you are going to visit her as Phantom just for a date? I thought you have gotten over her" Sam said angry

"I have. The visit was just to stop Dash, but when I saw she was going to agree I thought: why not get something more?"

"And you decided to blackmail her into getting you a date?" Sam was angry

"Yes, but it wasn't a date just for me, and not just a date, a date with a cheerleader. There is a big difference"

Tucker was completely emotionless.

"Tucker say something!"

"Danny, you got me a date with a cheerleader?" With a blank face

"Yes?"

"YOU ARE THE BEST FRIEND EVER." Crying

"WHAT!?, I can't believe you guys, the two of you are fine dating some girls that Paulina is forcing, that is sexist and…"

"Sam, remember what we talked last time."

Sam remembers what he told her.

_Danny is human, he isn't perfect and sure as hell he isn't a saint, he needs an outlet to his problems. Otherwise he will snap_

"Fine, I am not your mother or sister to tell you not to do it, and you don't have a girlfriend so you are free to date anyone you want. But I still think dating someone just because someone else is pretty much forcing her to go with you is not the way to get a relationship." Gritting her teeth

"Sam we want to date them, get kiss, improve our social status and maybe make them our girlfriends, not our wives" Danny was rolling his eyes

"Anyways, Danny you said that there was something you wanted to show us." Tucker

Tucker was changing the topic to prevent a fight between those two. Unknown to him the next topic could be even more…explosive than the last one.

"Well…you see a few days ago I got myself a minion."

"A small yellow ghost servant?" asked tucker.

"No Tucker a minion is a ghost that bids himself/herself to a more powerful one and in exchange for his/her services he or she will get protection and power" answered Sam.

"You know that is more or less what Desiree told me."

"Desiree?, you have a sexy woman serving you?." Tucker

"Yes, apparently the wish she granted me last time made her incapable of granting any wishes but my own, obviously I didn't trust her thinking it was a trap, so she offered to become my minion to calm my suspicions. Anyways I wanted to tell you so you don't get surprised if you see her here every once in a while."

Both he and Tucker were waiting her outburst.

"You know Sam you are taking this…issue very calmly." Danny said nervously.

"Which one?" she asked calmly

"Well… all of them. The visit to Paulina, the forced dates Danny got us and the business with Desiree. I mean there is basically 2 girls and a hot woman in all that, you usually would be screaming in rage at Danny for being a sexist pig." Tucker said

He didn't want to risk and say jealousy.

Sam counted to ten, signed and answered.

"Guys, I am angry, hell I am mad, but, sometime ago Tucker said that your ghost powers were that…_**YOUR **_ghost powers. That you should use them to do anything you wanted, and trying to _convince_ you to use them for anything that I wanted, like say haunting slaughterhouse to stop people from eating meat, would not be any different from my parents trying to make wear a pink dress. As amazing it is Tucker was right. I know, no one is more surprised than me." Sam commented at seeing Danny´s expression

"HEY!" Tucker protested

"But still…you are having a great control Sam." Danny said nervously

"Yeah, well… Paulina is a sallow bitch, and being angry for that is like screaming at the sun because I don't like sunny days. The cheerleaders become ones by their own will, if they want to become objects, so hormonal teenagers drool over their bodies or being forced to date some guy they don't even like, it isn't my business. And with Desiree, well I like to read supernatural books, and according to them both Danny and she should have agreed for the bond of servitude to form. She was willing to become your minion _right_ Danny?" stressing the last part

"Y-yes, she wanted to become my minion. I even offered to free her from only granting my wishes. "

He omitted the part were her obsession changed making that impossible; it wasn't important and he didn't want to push his luck with Sam.

"Servitude? Isn't that like slavery?" Tucker asked

Danny glared daggers at his friend

"No, it's more like an agreement between employee and employer. If I have to guess I would say that being only capable to grant Danny´s wishes made her dependant on his good will, and there was no way Danny was idiotic enough to actually making wishes and risking her to use them against him. But if she become his minion Danny would be safe of her twisting at least to some extent. Ultimately you could say she became her employee and her payment are wishes."

Danny and Tucker watched silently.

"Wow Sam, you are being really…reasonable. " Tucker said

"You mean stopping being a control bitch" asking him with straight face

"Tucker didn't mean it like that, more like…you are finally accepting that I have the right to use my powers for my own benefit rather than just use them for others." Danny said

"Yeah, well…they are your powers. I still think you should use them for nobler causes, but only if you want."

"Thank you Sam, I really appreciate it. I tell you what; I will talk to Paulina to annex a vegetarian menu to the school." Smiling at her

She smiled back at him.

DING DONG

"It must be the pizza, I will be back" Danny left them alone.

"Sam you really approve of Danny using his powers that way?" Tucker was incredulous

"Using his powers to get a date with a girl? Getting himself a minion? Not really, but as I told him before they are his powers, he has the right to use them the way he wants."

"Whoa, why the radical change of attitude?."

"Well I thought really hard since the last time I spoke with you in the mall. Besides the comment that he had the right to use his powers you made another one."

"Which one? The one about enjoying the girl´s lockers"

"No, I am actually at odds with that one." with a deadpan expression "You said that we weren't his parents, and you were right. I am neither his mother nor his sister, if Danny does something idiotic like say, getting drunk in a party, I should watch him and make sure he doesn't make anything stupid like trying to drive/fly or getting a girl pregnant, not scolding him like Jazz. Of course as his friend it will be my duty to wake him up of his hangover with a siren horn." Smiling evilly

"Well ignoring the last part, you are doing great in stopping trying to control Danny. Who knows maybe if you stop acting like his sister he might begin to see you as a girl." Joking

Sam was blushing when she hit him in the shin.

"Tucker this is serious I don't want to end up like my parents."

"Don't worry Sam, I know you won´t end like your parents."

"Guys here is the pizza"

**Paulina´s room midnight.**

"Where is the ghost boy? If that looser lied to me I will make sure to make his life a living hell."

She was pacing nervous when a sound interrupted her.

Tock tock, someone knocked her window.

"Hello Paulina, can I come in?"

"PHANTOM!. Yes, go ahead you can enter" she told her with her voice filled with jubilation at finally contacting the ghostly hero.

Danny Phantom was the talk of the town, and especially the school, Casper High. But, no one's ever really talked to Phantom, have they? Since they don't feel like charging into a ghost fight to ask about the hero's favorite color. And now she was going to be the first girl to speak with him. Yes they talked before, but that didn't count, she was really tired after running for almost an hour.

When he appeared in a room all the guys (and some girls) in Casper high dream about being in, he couldn't help but notice two things: the pictures of him in the walls and Paulina wearing a smaller pajama to show her curves

"Paulina, where is the ghost that has been haunting you, can you show me were have you seen it?."

Ohh he came to make sure she is safe, how heroic he is. Paulina thought.

"About that, I am sorry Fenton lied to you, but there is no ghost, you see I'm your biggest fan and have always dreamed of getting to finally talk to you alone! " The Latina was rambling, she knew, but she was just so excited, even more so to discover that her love cared for her!

"I see, well Paulina, I don't want to be rude, but I'm actually a pretty busy guy, keeping my enemies from getting out into the land of the living and keeping the town safe and all. Is there anything in particular you wanted?"

"Well, I know you are interested in someone but Fenton said you aren't dating her, so I was hoping that maybe you could take me on a date?" This was it, he would say yes and she would be officially dating her Phantom.

"No." His tone was quick. "I'm sorry Paulina you are a beautiful girl but I am not dating someone I don't know at all."

Danny was honestly as surprised as her for his own response. Sure he knew she only wanted to date her because he was a hero, but still it wasn't an excuse to reject a hot girl like her. Hell he had planned to ask her to be his girlfriend and make her improve his image in Casper high. Of course he was also going to convince her to keep it secret under some silly excuse like his enemies or something; otherwise Sam would never shut up.

But somehow after being her who asked, it felt like it would be better not accepting.

Paulina was shocked into silence. No one has ever said no to her before.

After a moment she recovered enough to sputter out, "But, but-"

"You don't know anything about me beyond hero with good puns and hard punches."

The cheerleader's mouth opened to protest but he cut her off.

"Name one thing about me that you know besides that, one thing."

"I… you…"

Paulina's voice started to shake and her eyes were getting misty because she probably thought that he'd instantly sweep her off her feet or something and now Danny felt it was the right moment to begin his improvised plan.

"Look," he sighed, holding a hand out. "Would you want to go out with some random admirer who doesn't know a thing about you other than that you're a cheerleader?"

She sniffed and shook her head. The idea of dating a greasy geek horrified her.

"That's this. Yes I have talked a few times with you, but I don't really know you, so I'm not going to date you, but we could still become friends if you want to try that."

A deep sigh fell from the girl's lips and her shoulders sagged.

"Yeah I know, the friends line, but I really do mean it. If you want to try and build something I can visit you every once in a while. At this hour so you are free to talk."

"That…sounds perfect; we can talk and know each other."

"So, Friends?" His hand was outstretched.

After a moment's hesitation, Paulina nodded and shook the hand in front of her.

"Friends"

"Right now I am kinda busy, but I will try to come tomorrow."

With that he flew away to meet with Sam and Tucker to begin patrol.

"Friends, until I can convince you that we are made for each other my ghost boy. And speaking of friends…" she dialed a number with her cell phone.

"Hello, Paulina?"

"Hello Star, I have news. Fenton kept his word"

"So he really knows Phantom? Well that is a surprise. Wait a second that means I will need to go on a date with him?" horrified

"Yes, I know dating a looser like him is horrifying, but a deal is a deal."

"That is a way to put it" yes she was horrified but for different reasons than Paulina thought.

"And you can´t dump him after 5 minutes, you will need to give him a good date. Is that clear?"

She treated her; after all she didn't want Fenton putting a bad word with Phantom.

"Clear" gritting her teeth.


	16. date part 1

A/N:

_Thoughts _

I know many expected something more with the date. I am sorry I just didn't feel to have star saying: Fenton, Paulina **ordered** me to sleep with you, so lets do it.

So I made the date with a plot to explain that what happens next no matter what is going to be her decision or consequences of her decisions .

Maybe she will sleep with Danny in the next chapter, maybe she won´t, after all it wouldn't be the first time someone doesn't fulfill his/her part of a bargain.

To those who had interest in Tucker´s love life, I am sorry but so far I don't have a specific woman in mind.

"_Never underestimate spite as a motivator for genius." -Sam Kean, The Disappearing Spoon: And Other True Tales of Madness, Love, and the History of the World from the Periodic Table of the Elements_

"_I would never do anything just for spite." Justin Timberlake_

"_Nothing defines humans better than their willingness to do irrational things in the pursuit of phenomenally unlikely payoffs. This is the principle behind lotteries, dating, and religion."-Scott Adams_

_i don´t exactly hate you, but if you were slipping off a cliff I would go get my lawn chair and watch you fall, then leave and blame your death on a suicide._

Nasty burger 4 PM

"Danny it is already 4 pm are you sure they are going to come?" Tucker asked

"Yes, if Paulina wants Phantom visiting her they will."

Tucker was about to say something when he saw them.

"Hello ladies, who is the fortunate girl that is going with me?" flirting with them.

"She is" Star pointed to the other girl

"Once again, why do I have to go out with him?"

"Because Paulina will kick you out of the team if you don't."

"Fine, Trunks… "

"It is Tucker." A little annoyed

"Whatever. Where do you plan to take me?"

"Well I bought tickets to see terminator genesis"

"Let's go, the sooner we go the sooner we end this the better."

They left Danny and Star alone.

"So Fenton, where are we going to go?"

"Yeah well, I was planning to go to ice skating, unless you want to do something else?"

"No, no ice skating sounds good. But why that?" blinking in surprise

"Oh, I read in your facebook that you like skating"

"You checked my profile? Just for this date" surprised

"Yeah well I didn't want to end up doing anything like Tucker. I mean he is my friend, but seriously he didn't even bother to ask her if she likes that kind of movies."

"Yes, but why bother? I mean we both know I am only in this because Paulina forced me. Please tell you aren't expecting another date."

"Don't worry Star I it's only one date, but hey even if you are kinda forced that doesn't mean you can´t enjoy it."

"Fine, it can be worse than Susan´s date with fooley."

"It is Foley" Danny corrected her

"Whatever"

Both of them left the nasty burger and went to the penguin rink.

Danny paid for the skates and they began to skating.

The entirely time they were skating Danny noticed two things about star:

One that when he offered his hand to Star she accepted it with a smile but it was strained. Which was understandable Paulina probably ordered her to be nice with him.

And two that she eyed at the girls that were there. Oh, she was discrete and if he was someone else he probably wouldn't have noticed, but he was always paying attention to his surroundings for either a ghost attack, his parents testing a new invention close to him ignoring safety because it only affected ghosts or stopping his reflexes from punching Dash when he startled him.

After some time both of them got tired and went to sit in the stands.

"Hey Star I am going to buy a coffee, do you want anything?"

"Bring me a cappuccino and a chocolate donut, please."

Danny left Star alone with her musings. When the ring of her cell phone sounded

"Hello Susan, don't tell me you dumped your date already?" star said

"No, I am calling you from the bathroom." Susan

"Oh, so how has been your date so far?" she asked

"It is horrible, the movie is bad, the food is too greasy and he stinks. How has been yours by the way?" Susan asked after complaining of her date

"Well so far it hasn't been that bad. We have been skating and he went to buy me a coffee."

"You got lucky; you might have some fun while I am trapped with Trunks." Susan told her

"You think you have it bad? Paulina told me to give Fenton a _good_ date." She scowled.

"Oh? What are you going to do then?"

"I will probably have to let him kiss me or something rather than just dump him like I do with the other dates I have had." Star told her

"I don't think that is what she had in mind Star."

"I know, I am not stupid, but there is no way I am doing anything else with Fenton." _Or any guy for that matter, bad enough is that I will give him my first kiss._

"I don't know why you are complaining then. If you are only just going to give him a kiss, I mean is not like it is your first." Susan said

Dead silence

"Wait a second, you are going to give your first kiss to Fenton? " Susan said incredulously

Dead silence

"Hahahahah that is hilarious" she was really laughing hard

"Shut up, here is something to laugh, you sill have to go with Foley and same as me you can´t dump him." Star said maliciously

With that she stopped laughing.

"You just had to spoil the mood, didn't you?" Susan told her

"You deserved it." she commented

"Fine, now if you don't mind I am going to end the call, I need to go to another hour of torture, followed by whatever Fooley prepared for me." She was about to hang up the phone when Star interrupted her.

"You know, maybe you should be the one giving Foley a _good_ date."

"WHAT?!, are you insane?" incredulous.

"Hear me out, you say that your date has been a crappy one so far, right?"

"That is one way of putting it." Murmuring

"Well why not end it?" Star said

"Because Paulina told me I couldn't dump him?" asked like it was a stupid question

"Well what if he dumps you?" star asked

"Star, are you drunk?" worried for her friend

"Aahhh, do I need to spell it for you? Fine, you let Foley harass your breasts or something like that a few minutes if he agrees to end the date. Of course you also tell him not to mention to others, not like anyone would believe him anyways."

"You want me to… Star I don´t like the geek and Paulina didn't ordered me to give him a bone like she ordered you with Fanton." She replied

"Of course she didn't, but she told you couldn't dump him. So as far I see it you have two options: you either spend the next few hours with him and follow Paulina´s orders or in the next few minutes, he ends the date and you still follow her orders."

"So I either remove the bandage in one go or slowly, either way it is going to hurt." Grimacing

"Exactly, Good luck girl." She cut the call

Danny returned just as she ended the call.

"Here is your coffee and donnut."

"Thank you. Hey Fenton, we have done something I wanted so its only fair we do something you want, so what do you want to do?."

"Mmm, how do you feel about bowling?" Danny asked

"Well I have never tried. But I don't have a bowling ball and don't you need special shoes or something?" star asked

"Don't worry they rent you the shoes and the ball if you don't have them." Danny told her

"Well I am not…eager to use shoes used by someone else, but what the hell, lets go."

They went to bowling, rent the equipment and Danny proceed to explain the rules of the game.

"…so basically the player rolls or throws a bowling ball towards a target. In this case the target is to knock over pins at the end of a lane. Do you have any questions?"

She was about to respond when someone interrupted her.

"Hello starky"

"Vanessa" star responded with an angry tone.

"What are you doing here?"

"I am on a date, and you?"

"Same as you, who is your date anyways?"

"Danny Fenton a pleasure" he told her

"Who is your boyfriend by the way?" star asked her

"Rick, he is the muscular black one with black pants and white shirt. Hey did you know that my boyfriend is a bowling champion?" pointing to her boyfriend

"Really? Then why would he dating a loser like you?"

"Watch your tone starky, I bet yours it isn't any good"

"Really? Why don't we test it? Lets have a friendly competition between the four of us"

"Fine, I am going to enjoy crushing you Vanessa"

Vanessa went for her boyfriend

"Star what are you doing you have never played." Whispering to her

"Neither has she, you only have to defeat her boyfriend. Fenton you cant lose" whispering in a commanding voice

"Star just because you order me something doesn't mean I am going to do it. We came here to have fun not to fight your friend."

"She is not my friend, she is a bitch that annoys me as much as Manson annoys Paulina. And we are going to have fun by crushing her."

"Star don't get me wrong, I mean I like that you are enjoying our date, but I don't even know that girl, why should I care if we beat her or not? "

"Because, because… if we beat them I will, I will… I will give you something that you really love"

"Which will be what?" Danny asked

"A blowjob, I know how much you love them, I saw Manson giving you one."

"You saw…when?"

"Sometime ago I saw her giving you one behind the nasty burger."

"And just like that, you are going to give one if we win?"

"Yes! Anything to show that bitch her place" she replied while thinking

_Well Paulina pretty much implied to give you one anyways, so why not give you one and humiliate that bitch in the process._

"Wow, I only asked for a date to improve my place in the food chain. A cheerleader offering me a blowjob is more than I expected, you really want to win right?"

"What was your first clue?" she asked annoyed

"The grimace you are putting while offering a blowjob? Well Tucker is going to get green with envy and Sam would probably try to kill me if she finds out, but what the hell? You only live once. Fine I will win"

"Thank you" star replied

Vanessa returned with her boyfriend just as they ended their conversation

"Are you ready to lose starky?" Vanessa asked smugly.

"Bring it on bitch"

"Then lets play starky"

They enjoyed the game while playing and talking. Mostly Rick and Danny did it, Star and Vanessa were either at each other throats or just smirking when one made a strike or the other failed.

Danny and Star were the winners in the end.

Danny commented to a smirking Star.

"Wow star you are really good, are you sure you have never played before?"

"Never! Although it was really fun, this might become my favorite sport. " she happily said while watching Vanessa screaming in rage at her boyfriend

"I am happy that you enjoyed it, although I feel a little bad for Rick." Danny said while watching Vanessa berating Rick

"Well what are you going to do? Its his fault, I mean Vanessa might be a hot babe, but she is also a bitch" Star said without even realizing what she said because of how happy she was.

Something about that comment give Danny a pause.

"Hey Star Can you wait here?, I need to go to the bathroom."

"Take your time Fenton, I am enjoying the show"

Danny went to the bathroom, but as soon as he entered and was sure he was safe he transformed, become invisible and returned to the place where Vanessa was berating Rick.

The entire time he had been with Star he noticed that she grimaced everytime he got close to her, now while many would say that it was because she was popular and didn't like to get close to losers like him, or because she was forced in a date with him, the last comment she made gave him the impression that while it might be a great part of it, there might be something more.

So he was going to test it, granted this was going to be humiliating for the girl, but she was a bitch and Rick felt like a good guy.

So he got close to Vanessa, put his invisible hands on her pants on proceeded to make them intangible.

"…I mean could humiliate me that way!" Vanessa was screaming

"Vanny… " rick was shuttering

"Don't Vanny me…"

She stopped when she felt a bit cold in her legs

"Seriously girl? Hello kitty?" Star told her

Vanessa looked down only to see her pants down and her pink hello kitty panties

"AHHHHH! I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO HUMILIATED, RICK WE ARE DONE." she raised her pants and left in a hurry.

Danny watched Star reactions from the beginning to the end. When she ended laughing her ass off he went to change back.

"So what did I miss?" Danny asked pretending not to know.

"Oh nothing much just Vanessa making an ass of herself" star answered his question

"And breaking off with me" rick told him

"Sorry about that." flinching

"Why? It isn't your fault" rick told him

"But if we haven't challenged you nothing of this would have happened." Technically it was his fault but this was the closest he was going to admit it

"are you kidding, I had a lot of fun, you two are really good, besides my relationship with her was already strained anyways, we were going to break off sooner or later." With that he left them alone

When they were alone Danny told her.

"Well it is already late Star, I should ride you home."

"Fine, lets go."

They took a taxi. Danny pays the man while star was opening the door of her house.

Danny got close to her from behind, hugged her and whispered in her ear.

"We won Star you know what that means right?" he told her

"I was actually hoping that you forgot about that." She grimaced

"No chance in hell, so? When do you want to do it?" he asked her

"What about now? The sooner we end with this the better"

"Here, in your house? Aren't your parents going to complain? "

"They aren't home. So let's enter."

"After you my lady"

"What a gentleman" she said dryly

They entered to the house and closed the door.


	17. date part 2

A/N:

I know it might be kinda unreal how Danny and Star becomes a couple in just a chapter but this is a fic.

Yes, many are going to be disappointed for the slight lemon, but Star is a lesbian so this is already too much for her.

If she is, then it isn't absurd her giving a blowjob to Danny without barfing? Or Danny talking her to become his girlfriend so easy?

Yes, but there is a plot there.

_I think that the Bible teaches that homosexuality is a sin, but the Bible also teaches that pride is a sin, jealousy is a sin, and hate is a sin, evil thoughts are a sin. So I don't think that homosexuality should be chosen as the overwhelming sin that we are doing today.-Billy Graham_

_It's tough because a lot of my friends in normal life, a lot of my friends in the entertainment business, and a lot of my friends in the wrestling business are gay. Just to say something spiteful and hurtful, I don't get it... if it was true and I was gay, I'd embrace it, and I'd tell you guys about it and I'd celebrate it. -Hulk Hogan_

"Ok Fenton I managed a small glimpse of your tool when you were with Manson and if I am going to put that monster on mouth then I will need a drink first. Sit in the couch and wait for me, do you want something by the way?"

"Your parents let you drink alcohol?" he asked

"My parents aren't stupid, they know that you can´t stop a teenager from getting alcohol. They trust me to drink in moderation"

"Seriously? How did you won their trust?" incredulously

"When I was twelve I bought some beers to try them, my mom discovered me, but rather than scream at me she bought a bottle of tequila José cuervo gave it to me and told me to drink the entirely bottle. I still wince when I remember the hangover" wincing while speaking

"Why did she give you an entire bottle of tequila?" curious

"I asked her the same you know. She told me and I quote:

I am not stupid enough to think you won´t drink just because I forbid you, so I am showing you the best that will happen if you don't drink with moderation"

"well she was right about that you know, better waking with a hangover in your home with someone watching you than waking up with a tattoo on your face, a hangover and who knows where." Danny said joking

"A tattoo?" star asked perplexed

"You know? The hangover?" Danny told her

"What are you talking about?" she asked

"the hangover, the movie with Bradley Cooper, Zach Galifianakis and Ed Helms" he told her

"I haven't seen it" she told him

"What? You have to see it was really good."

"Yeah, yeah, do you want something or not?" she asked him

"A beer would be fine." He told her

She returned a few moments later with a six pack, gave him the beer, opened hers, took a sip and kneeled in front of Danny.

"Eh, Star why you brought so many?" he asked.

"You lasted almost ten minutes with Manson and you were in a rush for being in the open, somehow I doubt you will come with a few licks if you are in private. This is in case we got thirsty while we wait." She told him

"You are going to drink a lot of fluids Star, trust me you aren't going to get thirsty." smirking at her

"Fenton just because your girlfriend likes the taste of your cum doesn't mean all the girls like It." she told him

"Given how nervous you are I doubt you have ever given a blowjob, so how do you know you won't like the taste?" he asked

"Fenton, just shut up and tell me when you are about to finish, I wouldn't like to sallow your cum." Star told him

Danny looked at her knelling form and just grinned.

"Don't worry about it Star, just concentrate in my tool."

Danny just enjoyed the show while Star started unbuttoning his pants. She _pulled_ them down with a swift jerk and moved her head to the side as something _monstrous_ sprang up at her.

"Damn Fenton, What the _fuck_? How the _hell _do you manage to hide this?"

Star said, tilting her face to face his rock-hard erection. It practically filled her vision, and she was just looking at the _base_. She tried to turn her head around to find the end of the enormous shaft, but it just went _on_ and _on_.

Danny chuckled.

Star waddled back on her knees, keeping her hands on Danny's thighs for support and then she came face to face with the first living cockhead she had ever seen.

When she saw it at the distance it looked big, but a few inches apart it looked _ridiculously_huge, especially for a scrawny guy like Fenton.

Star was really intimidated by it. She touched his balls and watched his cock sway in front of her eyes.

"Fenton, I'm not… I don't know if… "Star was nervously trying to say something.

"We have a deal, besides you won't know, unless you try. " he said smoothly

Star tentatively reached a tongue out and licked at it. She was expecting an awful flavor and found herself surprised when she _moaned_ at the taste.

"What the hell? Men are not supposed to taste this good," she murmured.

She heard Danny chuckle, but she was being perfectly serious, he tasted… she couldn't _quite_ place the taste. But if she had to use a word she would use the words "powerful and ice cream". He tasted like _power flavored__ ice cream_, it was absurd, but it was also the best way she had to describe the taste.

Nervously she started licking away his massive head, slathering it with her tongue. She slobbered all over the head, lapped across it, even poking the end of her tongue briefly into his slit. Danny moaned at that and she smiled naughtily.

Danny moaned and pulled Star closer, feeling her amazingly pillowy lips were touching the tip of his cock. And then he let go – he wanted her to make the next move.

Star kissed his dick, still licking tentatively around his head. And her lips slowly widened as she slowly pushed his dome into her mouth. Eventually, when her entire mouth was filled with his crown, she grew bolder and slid him further down her hot, panting mouth until his cock was touching the back of her throat.

It felt _amazing_ to Danny, especially her lips, which had now reached down a quarter of his penis. Star had larger lips than either Sam or Val.

And then Star _pulled_ back, dragging those delicious lips _up_ his cock until she pulled off with a _pop_. "How the _hell_ do you walk with this thing weighing you down?" Star asked incredulously.

"Size can be _deceptive __Star_" Danny joked.

"Tell me about it," Star said and stuffed his cock in her mouth again.

She made an "mmmmf" sound as she tried to _push_ her tongue out from underneath his shaft and her lower lip. Danny groaned. She was _gurgling_ over his cock now. After a few seconds of holding herself down, she pulled off again.

"I can't stop tasting your _cock_, it tastes _amazing_!"

"I told you that you would like it."

And then she went down again. Only this time, she didn't pull off as she started moving up and down; _drooling_ over the part of his cock that she _could_ deep-throat. Her hands moved off his thighs and encircled the lower half of his shaft, rubbing back and forth in rhythm with her head. As she moved down, choking on his cock, her hands moved _up_ away from his midriff, and when she moved _up_, towards his cockhead, her hands moved _down_, smacking against his balls.

Her hair swung back and forth as Star gave him a spectacular blowjob. Danny's hands were now in her hair, rubbing across her scalp as she tried her level best to deep-throat him.

"So," Danny asked, "When we started this whole date… did you know you'd end on your knees, trying to _swallow_ my cock in your living room?"

"MMMF… MMFFF… MMMFFFFF!" was Star's reply. Or Danny _thought_ it was her reply – he didn't know whether she had even _heard_ him. All he saw in her eyes was confused bliss and her hands were zipping back and forth across his shaft as her mouth moved across the upper half at a slower pace.

Eventually, after several minutes of tasting and salivating over his rod, she pulled off with a loud _slurp_. His penis _dripped_ with her spit.

"Damn… you… still haven't cum." Star panted

Then she lifted his cock up and _leaned_ in to lick his balls. She lapped all over them and then wrapped her mouth in turn upon each, _sucking_ at them so that each ball _pulled_ pleasantly. Danny groaned at the pleasure.

"No wonder you were good at bowling, you are great at working with balls." Danny said

Star pulled off, leaving his balls lathered in her spit. "Really, Fenton?" she asked, "That's the line you're going with?"

Danny shrugged and laughed. And Star went right back to covering his testicles with her spit, lapping at it with the flat of her tongue.

After a bit, she leaned back again and started stuffing his cock back into her mouth.

But before she could go back to choking on his meat again, Danny placed his left hand on her head and held her in place so that only his bell-shaped head was in her mouth. He then pushed her hands away off his shaft and held the base of his cock in his own right hand. He then _pulled_ his cock sideways so that his head burst _out_ of her lips off the side of her mouth with a resounding _pop_. He moaned – he _loved_ the feeling of his head pushing against her right cheek as it _sliced_ out of her oral cavity. Star just panted and stared at him.

Danny laughed, slapped the side of her face with his cock drawing out a squeal, and as she opened her mouth to complain, he shoved his crown in again. "MMMFFF!" Star said again around his cock, sending heavenly vibrations all over his shaft. Danny _sliced_ his cock out again with a _pop_.

"Fenton!" Star whined

Only for him to shove in his cock again and again. Over and over, he _sliced_ out of her mouth with amazing _pops _and she _panted_ and _munched_ on his cock.

"Damn, Fenton! You're… _tearing_… my… mouth!" Star panted as he did it for the eighth time

Danny laughed and let go of her head. Star smiled eagerly and resumed her blowjob, jerking the base of his shaft as she tried to deep-throat him.

"Fenton! This is ridiculous, how long until you cum? I am getting tired of kneeling!" Star squealed

"Do you want me to help you?" Danny asked her as he rolled his meat all over her face, covering her face with her own spit that was lathered on his cock.

Star thought about it and nodded hesitantly.

"Well I am bit afraid of you choking me with your dick, but if we continue at this rate we will never end, so yes help me to finish this already"

She closed her eyes and extended her tongue out, trying to lick as much of his shaft as she could reach as he rolled his meat all over her face.

Suddenly Danny placed his left hand on her head, pushed her face down and began using her mouth as a fuckhole, Danny just stuffed his cock down her mouth and Star started choking. She grabbed the shaft with both hands and started jacking him off again. Danny took his own hands off and just held her head in place as she did all the work.

Even while choking Star was still giving Danny one of the best blowjobs he had ever experienced. She gagged on his shaft as she tried to shove him down her throat, he did really enjoy the feeling of his cock pushing into her tight throat as she choked around it by herself.

"Star, I am about to cum" Danny moaned

Star heard that and with renewed fervor she continued sucking like there was no tomorrow, after fifteen whole minutes of licking and suffocating on his cock, no matter how tasty it was, she _desperately_ wanted him to finish.

"I am Cumming" Danny screamed

Star drew off his dick gasping and said astonished.

"You know I never _dreamed_ it could be this tasty." Star said with her eyes closed while licking her lips.

She was _drooling_, trails of spit and cum falling down her gaping mouth onto the floor, forming a puddle beneath her.

She was in heaven, is so much bliss tasting his cum that she didn't register the question Danny asked her until a few moments after she answered.

"Star this has been a great date, I have had fun, got a blowjob and saw the butt of a girl with kitty panties. You know even if she was a bitch, she was a hot bitch with a great ass, don't you think so?" Danny asked her waiting to test something he noticed about star.

"Yes, Vanessa has a great ass, but she is still a bitch." She told him blissful unaware of what she answered.

Suddenly Star eyes opened upon realizing what she said

"What the hell Fenton? Why are asking about that?" she asked nervously

"To see something" he told her

"To see what?" she warily asked him

"To see if you were a lesbian of course." Danny was smiling

"F-Fenton just because I see that Vanessa has a great ass doesn't mean I am a dyke" she said nervously

"Is not just that, you were also eyeing discretely at the girls in the penguin rink and didn't like when I touched you. Also you looked disgusted at the idea of giving me a blowjob."

"Those are your proofs Fenton? I was seeing what they were wearing and comparing their clothes with mine, after all as an A list I need to be fashionably, I don't like you touching me because you a are a looser, and contrary to what guys believe girls don't enjoy the idea of kissing a dick, well at least not all of them." She told him

"…and with all that you just confirmed you are a closet lesbian, I mean if you weren't you will just laugh or deadpan and tell me that I was a moron or a pervert with a lot of imagination."

Now Star was beginning to panic if people discovered her sexual orientation her life was over. She needed to convince Fenton that she wasn't a lesbian.

Sensing her distress and panic, Danny decided to calm her

"Don't worry no one has to know it" he said smiling while trying to calm her.

Sadly she misunderstood him, so it had the opposite effect.

"No one has to...Fenton are you blackmailing me to have sex with you?" she asked him.

Star was both angry and relieved at the same time. Angry because Fenton was blackmailing her to do some unpleasant things and relieved because her secret was going to be safe. Assuming of course he keep her secret.

"What? No of course not, what gave you that idea" Danny said while blinking

"Well you said: _no one has to know it" _said while quoting with her fingers

"That is exactly what I said Star, no one has to now it. I am not asking you for anything, although if you become my girlfriend it will be nice for my reputation."

So he didn't want to fuck her, just use her to improve her social standing.

"So you aren't blackmailing me for sex just for social standing." She said

This actually relaxed her; this was after all a familiar territory.

"Blackmail would imply that I am forcing you to do something you don't want in exchange of not releasing compromising or embarrassing information. No I am not forcing you to anything; I am just offering you a deal that would benefit us mutually."

"How aren't you forcing me? After all I can´t reject this deal, if I do my life is over." She asked him warily.

"Star you need to calm down and think clearly. I won´t force you to anything, if you don't become my girlfriend there won´t be consequences, you don't have to worry, I won´t tell your secret to anyone."

"You forced me to date you, so Paulina could get to know the ghost boy, so forgive me if I don't believe you." She said dryly.

"First of all Paulina is the one who forced you and second even if you don't believe me I couldn't do anything with your secret anyways."

Seeing her incredulous expression Danny decided to elaborate.

"Think about it, if tomorrow I announce to Casper High that you are a lesbian, who would believe me? I mean I lack proof besides I am just the looser you dated for whatever reason. People will probably just assume I am just inventing it to have some petty revenge on you because our date didn't work. It would be my word vs. yours, who do you, think people would pick?"

Star thought about what he said, and realized he was right. He didn't have any proof and it wouldn't be the first time someone created some nasty rumors about the A list, like the one that said that Dash consumed steroids or the one which said Paulina was pregnant and went Mexico for an abortion. Only this would be the first time that a rumor about her was true.

"You are right." she relaxed slightly "but what would I gain? I mean I can understand that even if you don't become an A list your social status would get better and all the benefits that come with it. But I don't win anything"

"What would you gain? Star please close your eyes."

She hesitantly closed her eyes.

"There have been rumors for weeks about your preferences, not because of me but because of your lack of dates. Now the first time they started you ignored them, after some time you justified it saying that the guys that asked you were losers or geeks like me or Tucker. Some days later a player of the football team asked you, he is neither a loser nor a geek but you rejected him and everything was fine but another asked you later, you rejected him too, but then a third came and you can only go so far before students begin to question how true those rumors were. So you go on a date with him, the entirely time he was ogling you, telling you what an honor it was to date the satellite and when the date came to an end his lips were about to…"

"Stop" she stop him with her hand

"So do you understand what I am saying?" Danny asked

"So, you think I should become your girlfriend just to keep the appearances that I am straight? I could just admit that I am a lesbian, you know? My family and friends will accept me."

Danny snorted at that.

"If it was that easy you would have told them already. Besides your friends kicked out Valerie when she become poor, and I don't know your parents but if they are anything like Sam´s they might not take well you being gay, not many do after all."

"For your information my mom kinda suspects something and my dad experimented in university, don't ask how I know that." She said defending her parents.

"That is fine Star, but it is not the point." He said

"Oh? I thought the point was if my family would accept me even if my friends don't." she told him

"Star if you were filthy rich or famous you could get out of the closet and people will applaud your bravery and the support that your family and friends gives you. But you aren't that rich or famous, so you will be a real homosexual; people will spit you and treat your family and friends, the ones that don't abandon you by the way, like lepers. I am offering you a very good deal for both of us Star.

"Help me up and give me a beer Fenton." Star told him

Danny helped her to sit in the couch and gave her a beer. Star took it and after drinking the entire can and giving it some thought she asked him.

"Fenton why couldn't I get a more popular guy pretend to be my boyfriend?"

"Do you have someone in mind? Anyone you would trust with this in not taking advantage of you?" he asked him.

"No I don't. Fenton what will all this _relationship_ imply?" she asked him

"For starters you should probably begin to call me Danny not Fenton. Besides that I suppose we should probably go out to some dates like the one we had today. Beyond that nothing would change really, hell we could still see other people, we will just need to be careful of not being discovered."

"We could …we still aren't dating and you are already cheating on me?" she asked dryly with humor

"Well we wouldn't really be dating more like using each other, so it wouldn't be cheating. Don't tell me you would get jealous of a girl sucking my dick?" he said joking

"Well I suppose I would get jealous of you getting a girl." Chuckling

"So what do you say Star? Do we have a deal?"

After a few moments she answered

"Congratulations Danny, you have gotten yourself a girlfriend"

They made a toast with the beer and began to discuss other details.


	18. knowing my girlfriend

A/N:

Sorry for the delays

Sam reactions to Tuck and Danny aren't her usual I get mad (at tucker) and jealous (Danny) and begin to express my dissatisfaction, but I as I have said before she will begin to change although reluctantly to stop being the voice of the conscience for lack of better term.

There is a small altercation with Val and Danny, is small, I just don't want to leave her out side of camera. From an outsider point of view there are inconsistencies in that encounter, namely that Val isn't trying as hard to kill Danny after their last encounter, this will be explained in the future sessions with jazz.

I am not sure if the title is good because of the translation.

_The sound of a kiss is not so loud as that of a cannon, but its echo lasts a great deal longer.-Oliver Wendell Holmes, Sr._

_I prefer ordinary girls - you know, college students, waitresses, that sort of thing. Most of the girls I go out with are just good friends. Just because I go out to the cinema with a girl, it doesn't mean we are dating.-__Leonardo DiCaprio_

Casper high, morning

The trio was walking to their classes when Sam asked them.

"So guys how were your dates?"

"Mine was great." He said with a dreaming look

"Mmm, it is good to know it. Say Tuck in scale of 1 to 10 how good was it?" Danny asked him.

"Lets put it this way Danny: if you ever need a kidney you just have to ask, and given how much I hate hospitals that is saying something."

"Seriously? How good could it be? I mean did she sleep with you or what?" Sam asked him joking.

At seeing him daydreaming, Sam and Danny became incredulous.

"Seriously she slept with you?" Danny asked him

"What kind of whore was she?" Sam asked incredulous

"Nah I wasn't that lucky. You see she wasn't enjoying our date and wanted to end it, but Paulina told her that if I complained she will be kicked out of the cheerleader squad. So she offered me a deal, she will let me see her breasts if I ended our date afterwards."

"And as the sexist pig you are, you accepted right away" Sam said angry

"What? Of course not, it offends me that you think so low of me" tucker said with indignity

"So I am to believe that you declined her offer as a gentleman?" Sam said sarcastically

"Of course I did"

"Seriously?" Danny asked him incredulous

"Of course, I politely told her that while I was sure she had beautiful breasts, she didn't have anything I hadn't seen before. I mean there is the internet, besides I saw her breasts before when I had ghost powers."

"Desiree's incident, I have forgotten about that." Danny said while remembering

"But if you rejected her breasts and she didn't sleep with you then why do you owe Danny a kidney?" Sam asked him

"I said that I rejected just seeing her breasts not that I rejected her breasts, you see she really wanted to end the date, so she made me another offer"

"Which was?" Danny asked

"She would let me to touch them for 3 minutes if I ended the date afterwards, but I told her that 3 minutes was nothing, we discussed it and 3 became 10"

"So she let you groped her breasts for ten minutes? No wonder you are so happy." Danny said

Tucker blinked at that

"Grope? Who ever said I used my hands?"

"What do you mean tuck?" Sam asked not liking where this was going

"Well she said she would let me touch her breasts for ten minutes, but she never said it had to be with my hands. So for ten minutes I tasted heaven" he said while his mouth was drooling

"Wow your date was almost as good as mine Tuck, good thing I decided to negotiate a meeting between phantom and Paulina."

"Yea good thing you did it, hey what do you mean yours was better than mine? What could possible be better than lick the nipples of a girl?"

"Easy, a girl giving you a blowjob and becoming your girlfriend afterwards."

"What? How the hell did that happen?" tucker asked incredulous

"Well, long story short we went to the bowling, encountered a girl that star really, really doesn't like to the point that she offered me a blowjob as a motivation to defeat her and her boyfriend in a match. We won, she kept her promise, and somehow we clicked and became an item." Daydreaming

"Wow, I am really jealous of you Danny, you got really lucky." Tucker said

Both of them stopped talking when the heavy breathing reminded them that Sam was there. Both of them preparing themselves to hear her screams and feel her boots. When nothing happened tucker spoke again

"Sam are you alright?"

"Yes tucker why did you ask?"

"Well you are breathing hard and you haven't scream at us for...well you know"

"well I am having a conflict of emotions on one hand I am furious that you discussed your dates like they were just sex objects, on the other hand my rational side is telling me that they were the ones who offered themselves like sex objects, so in the future please don't talk any matter related to sex or treating/speaking of women like they are objects in front of me, otherwise next time I am going to kick you so hard that I might break the bones of your pelvis, deal?" a more calmer Sam said to them.

"Deal" Danny and Tucker said at the same time

With nothing more to say they entered the cafeteria, take their table and began to chat.

While they were doing that the A list was having another chat in their table.

"I don't get it why do I have stop using fentina as a punch bag" dash said

"Dash is not hard to understand, Fenton made me a favor and he asked for you to stop from picking him in return, just do as I say, besides there are another losers you can pick." Paulina said angry for repeating herself

Dash didn't really understood but he thought it wasn't worth to discuss it.

"Fine. Hey Kwan lets go to look for a new punching bag" Dash said

"Ok, let's go mate" Kwan said

With that both of them left the cafeteria.

"Ok, now that both of them are gone, begin to speak Star, what is this about you becoming Fenton´s girlfriend? A date is one thing, but becoming his girlfriend is another matter, what the hell happened yesterday?" Paulina asked her

Mentally she answered: oh, nothing much I had a fun date, humiliated Vanessa, had a good view of her butt, ended up giving Fenton a blowjob, him discovering that I am a closet lesbian and him offering me a way to prevent others from discovering it.

"Oh nothing much, we had a fun date, went to bowling, met Vanessa and Fenton helped me to humiliate her, afterwards we discovered that we had a lot in common"

"So Fenton helped you to put that bitch in her place? Well that is a good reason for another date, but to become his girlfriend? I mean he isn´t popular enough"

"Yes I know, but hey he isn't that bad, besides look at the bright side."

"What bright side? I mean besides the fact that he isn't unpopular enough to damage your image"

"Well as your meeting with Phantom proved before, he knows him right?"

"Yes, so?"

"Well if I am dating Fenton, then that means I could ask him about Phantom, and help you to win him"

Paulina thought about that and answered

"Yes, I guess you are right there is a bright side of dating Fenton. You have my complete support." Paulina told her

"I knew I could count on you Pau. By the way I am going to another date with him so we will need to cancel the plans we had for today." Said Star while smiling

"All right I guess I am going to go to the mall by myself. By the way can you ask Fenton to tell Phantom if he can come to visit me?"

"He didn't came to see you?" star asked surprised

"NO! I mean I know that he said that maybe he couldn't come to visit me, but still this is the first time that a guy hasn't done everything he can to impress me much less come to see me as fast as possible when I all but beg hi to come and visit me. Maybe another ghost stopped him from visiting me, or maybe it was some girl, I mean the ghost boy is a hunk so maybe some bitch made a move on him." Paulina said in a stressed voice

The irony was that said bitch was in front of her trying to calm her.

"Don't worry Paulina, I doubt he got a girlfriend from one day to another, you are just insecure because this is the first time that a guy doesn't fall for you at seeing you. Phantom will visit you tomorrow, I will convince Danny to make him visit you."

"Thanks star you are a real friend"

**Casper high, afternoon after classes**

Danny was flying to his date, when a blast hit him and made him crash in the roof of a nearby building.

"Damn, this is becoming annoying; I need to find a way to get blast sense or something. Well at least it hit me in the chest so my bag is fine"

"Phantom this time I will end you" Valerie said jumping from her jet skate to the roof.

"Again Val? I don't want to sound insensitive but the first time you attacked me by surprise I gave you a beat down and broke you a few bones, and the second time…well you know." Grimacing at remembering

"s-shut up and fight me ghost" she shoot him again

With that Danny blasted her gun, and got close to her. She retaliated with punches; he created a shield and hit her back.

Val tried to use a knife, but Danny had already seen that trick before (he had the scar to prove it), so in rapid notion he slapped the knife, punched hard in the stomach

"Ahhh!" she screamed in pain.

Danny for some reason felt as if someone had hit him too in the stomach, but ignored it and took advantage of her momentarily loss of balance and used his legs to make her fall completely. Once down he created an ecto rope and proceeded to tie her legs and her hands behind her back. He then puts her down with her back against the ground, once done he removes her hood and while kneeling he stops her from struggling and makes her face him.

It was a rapid and unimpressive skirmish that lasted a few minutes, but to be fair there were reasons for that.

For one, Valerie attacked him in the moment he saw him without a plan (again), and she was so nervous around phantom (something understandable given her 2 previous encounters with him) that not only she stuttered but almost lost the hold of her knife even before he slapped it.

For another, while Danny wasn't going to drown in sorrow, he was still feeling guilty of what he did to her last time. Sure he accepted he wasn't in his right mind when he… attacked Val and that she tried to kill him again. But still, given how far he had hurt her last time, he wasn't going to retaliate as harsh as he did last time.

So, because neither of them really giving all, the entire fight ended with Val tied up, without being seriously hurt (besides her pride) in just a few minutes.

"Val, why are you attacking me now?" Danny asked her

"Are you serious?" she asked him with a deadpan look

"That is not what I am saying, I mean the last two times you attacked me you did it with heavy weapons and the element of surprise. Now you shot me down with a normal gun and pretty much gave up the surprise after shooting me down, besides giving how fast I took you down, you don't even have a plan."

"What does it matter to you anyways?"

"Val I am worried for you, I mean this was really sloppy for you, if I was another ghost I could have really hurt you."

"That's rich coming from you after what you did to me the last two times." She told him while struggling

He flinched at that.

"Val I am not apologizing for the beat down I gave you like two weeks ago, that was your entire fault, I gave you my hand in peace and you literally and metaphorically stabbed me, I mean what the hell did you thought I was going to do?"

Val was angry because technically he was right about that.

"Oh yeah, how about our last encounter in the woods?" she asked him sarcastically

"I-I know you probably wont believe me, but I wasn´t in my right mind otherwise I wouldn't have done what I did to you. I know that being mind controlled doesn´t excuse me completely and you probably won´t care but for what is worth you have my most sincere apologies for that."

"You were being mind controlled? Well that certainly would explain your red eyes and those idiotic thefts you made" Val said while thinking about what phantom said

"I know what you mean, stealing from a museum and getting caught on video? I mean I am not a genius but neither I am that stupid" complained Danny

"I know, I mean you are a ghost, there has to be better ways of getting money, namely not getting caught on a video and attacking the police and pretty much telling them that you did it. As a ghost you could… I don't know go invisible and steal from a mafia boss or something; there will be no _fingerprints_ and it is not like he is going to report the theft to the police" Val said

"That is actually a brilliant idea, pity or luckily for me Freakshow was complete moron" Danny said impressed with her idea

"He obviously had to be, I mean being able control ghosts and just using them to commit robberies?" Val said appalled at the idea

"Yes, ghosts are creatures with multiple powers and just using them to steal? I mean why steal of all things when with just invisibility and overshadowing you could I don't know fund your own company and become a billionaire like certain fruit loop" he said

"There is someone who has used ghosts to become a billionaire? How did he or she do that?" Valerie asked while blinking at what phantom said

"Yes there is, more or less, and as to the how did he do it, well he is a…" then Danny stopped cold and his eyes widened at what he was about to say.

Valerie noticed and asked him with concern

"Phantom are you all right?" she asked with worry in her voice

"Y-yes, I am fine." He said

"Well you don't sound fine to me. Are you sure you are right?"

"Val, after what I did to you, why are you worried about me?" he asked trying to distract her.

Because frankly the fact that he was about to tell her the truth about Vlad being an halfa without even realizing shocked him.

"well if you were being mind controlled then what you did wasn't your fault, if anything would be my fault for attacking you D…"now it was Valerie´s turn to stop cold

"L-listen Val the ecto ropes will dissolve in a few hours, if you don't mind I have a date so I need to go, take care Val." He said to her and began to fly

"Y-yeah, well good luck on your date phantom" she screamed at him

When he was outside of her view Val asked herself.

"Why I become relaxed after he told me that he was being mind controlled in our last encounter? Or begin to defend him? Even more, why the hell was about to call him Danny? The only Danny I know is Fenton"

Danny was flying as fast as he could away from Val to the park, once he arrived, he looked for a place to transform, afterwards he went to where star was sitting on a bench waiting for him.

"Hi star, I know I am late but I had a…mishap" he said nervously

He was nervous for his weird meeting with Val, but hopefully Star will assume it was for being late and won´t press.

Also because he was so nervous he didn't notice when his ghost a ghost sense went off, although to be fair it has never been very reliable. Because it only detects when a ghost gets close once and stop working afterwards.

"Don't worry Danny I hadn't been waiting that long, besides I have a good view" she said while signaling some girls practicing yoga a few meters in front of her.

"Good to know that you aren't mad, by the way I wanted to give you something" he searched inside his backpack and pulled out some chocolates.

"Chocolates?" star asked while blinking

"Well this a second date, and what kind of boyfriend I will be if I didn't bring any gifts?"

"Aren't roses the custom?"

"Yeah, well I don't remember where but I heard that you were allergic to them, but I didn't know what else to bring so I bought you some chocolates, don't you like them?" he asked her

"Oh no, I like them they are even my favorite mark, how did you know?"

"Just a lucky guess" in truth he knew that those were her favorites, although he didn't understand how he knew it.

They begin to chat about themselves while eating the chocolates Danny gave Star. They talked about different topics: school, likes, dislikes, movies, etc.

Anyone who saw them would think they were a normal couple, which they were…technically.

"You know Fenton talking with you feels good. It is almost like we are old friends, if only you had breasts"

"Yeah, I don't think they would look good on me." He deadpanned

"Mmm, maybe you are right they look better with a feminine face like hers"

She said while pointing a woman under a tree who had such huge boobs, that she was wondering if she was a D-cup.

"Star you are staring at her breasts" Danny said

"Why do you care? Don't tell me that you are jealous? We agreed we could date other people, so I seeing other women shouldn't bother you in the least" she told him.

"I am not jealous star, but I thought the entire point of dating each other was to keep your preferences secret, which will be difficult if you stare at the breasts of other women."

"Relax Fenton given how big they are people will probably think that I am just jealous of her size. Besides look at them you have to admit they are easy on the eyes." She said teasing him

"Wow, I am being encouraged by my girlfriend to look at other women assets." Blushing slightly by her teasing

"I know, I am the perfect girlfriend, don't you think?" she said chuckling

Danny was really enjoying his date. He was spending time in the company of a beautiful girl and enjoying a good conversation. It was almost like he used to spent time with Sam before she became a little…passionate about her beliefs. Really she was his friend and he respected her ideals and individuality, but that didn't mean he enjoyed listening her complains about how his hamburger was brutally murdered, or how he should scare people to stop them from buying a hummer.

"Say star would you like to touch them?" he said suddenly before even realizing it himself

"What?" blinking at his sudden question

"Her breasts" he said

"Well…yes, but why are you asking that?"

"Well you said that you are the perfect girlfriend, and you are right, so I need to become the best boyfriend and what kind of boyfriend will I be if I don't help my girlfriend to get something she wants."

"You are going to convince an unknown woman to let me touch her breasts just because you want to be a good boyfriend?" she asked incredulous

"Well yes" he told her

"Oookay, how the hell are you going to do that?" she asked still skeptical

Neither she or the invisible ghost not believing what he said

"Just follow with me and if she says that I am right, say that she is lying." he said

They went to talk with the woman who at seeing them began to think: great the boy was probably staring at my breasts and his jealous girlfriend is going to insult me and tell me to stay away from her man.

"Can I help you?" she asked them

"Yes, listen this is probably going to sound weird but my girlfriend and I were wondering, are your breasts natural?."

"What?" she asked while blinking

Star and Danny himself were just wondering what he was doing.

And the ghost following them just frowned at the subtle amount of ecto energy that Danny was using.

"Well you see we were just enjoying the day, saw you under the tree and no offense to you but we couldn't help but notice the size of your chest."

"None taken, but what does it have with your question?" she was curious about it.

"well to make the story short we decided to make to make a bet, I bet they are natural and she says they are implants, the looser pays dinner today." He explained

Star and even Danny were expecting her to scream at them, but were surprised when she did something different and just began to laugh.

"jajajaja, you bet about my….oh that is new usually guys just ogle at them and girls just get angry for that or jealous." She said while chuckling

"Well can you say us who is right?" Danny asked her

"Well normally I should slap you for your question, but I guess I owe you one for the good laugh so… congratulations boy you are right." She said

Star remembered what Danny said to her before and said

"What? No way, they can´t be natural" star said

"I assure you little girl my puppies are natural." She said

"Star you lost, get over."

"No, she has to be lying" star said

"Star you are just jealous that they are bigger than yours." He said

"I am not, they might be bigger than mine but they aren't natural, besides I am growing girl" Star said defensively

"Yes you are " Danny said

"No I am not" star said

"Yes you are " Danny said

"No I am not" star said

Said woman just watched amused the fight of the couple

"Fine, you aren't jealous, you just don't want to pay me. Excuse me errr..Miss…"

"Jennifer" she told him

"Listen…mmm…I don't know how to say this…but" Danny was trying to say something

"Just say it kid" Jennifer said

"Could you let my girlfriend to touch your breasts please"

"What?" she asked

She was stunned for what he asked her and wasn't the only one.

"You want me to…" Jennifer was shuttering

"Well it is the only way to prove her that they are natural and end the argument, please? No one is looking and I promise I will turn my back." Danny said

Star was expecting Jennifer to scream at Danny so she was stunned when she said.

"Well we are both girls and no one is looking…fine, but turn your back kid."

When Danny turned his back then star got her hands on her breasts and began to feel them.

"So what is the verdict girl?" Jennifer asked her

"t-they are natural." Star said while shuttering

"Can I turn my back now?" Danny asked

"Yes" Jennifer said

"Thank you Jennifer for helping us to finish this argument." Danny said

"You are welcome" she said smiling

"Lets go star" Danny said

"Y-yes lets go" star answered

They leave Jennifer behind and they are almost outside the park star asks.

"Did that seriously happen? Did you just convince an unknown woman to let me touch her tits? How the hell did you do it?" star asked him not believing what happened

"If..Don't know?" Danny said

"You don't know?" star asked incredulous

"Well, does it matter?" Danny asked her

"Not really, I am just curious. By the way Danny if you see Phantom can you tell him to visit Paulina tomorrow please?"

"Why?" Danny asked

"Well she is down because Phantom hasn't visited her" star said

"She is down? Why? I mean is not like it has been a lot of time since phantom visited her." Danny said

"Danny you need to understand, all the guys that Paulina has meet automatically worship her, but phantom doesn´t and that makes her angst and insecure. _Really_ insecure, I mean she said that maybe Phantom already has girlfriend just for not going to see her as soon as possible." Star said

"Really? Well don't worry I will make sure that phantom visits her tomorrow." Danny told her

"Thanks, you know I have fun today maybe this thing of being a couple isn't so bad. Anyways I need to go." She gives him a kiss

"You know for a lesbian you are very comfortable around me, almost like I am your best friend." Danny said surprised by the kiss

"Oh, shut up Fenton, I see you later." Star said while walking away.

Once Danny is sure of being alone he transforms and begins to fly to Fenton´s labs.

A ghost following him behind without realizing.


	19. christmas

A/N:

This chapter is in the near future, I just thought of giving a chapter for my readers as a Christmas gift. So for that reason maybe in the long run this chapter won´t…fit with the story that I am developing or maybe it will, regardless I wrote it.

So enjoy it and don't complain if it doesn't fit with the story.

_Better tan all the gifts under the Christmas tree is the presence of a happy family._

_I can think of nothing better than to have the woman I am in love with share my bed._

It was Christmas morning and all people in Amity Park were happy, walking, shopping, singing, making snowmen, well you get the idea, a typical merry Christmas.

Yes all were happy, all but one.

Danny was flying without destination just enjoying the view when he had to land to the roof of the closest building because the voice of Sam was really granting in his nerves.

"What?" Danny asked really annoyed.

Although for once his annoyance wasn't because of Christmas, but rather his friend and her idea that he should try to enjoy Christmas.

"Danny we didn't finish our conversation, why did you leave?" Sam asked him.

"I just don't feel like being in the mall today Sam, that is all." Danny said

"Danny, I called Tucker and he told me the story of why hate Christmas, so…" Sam told and was interrupted

"So you know why I don't want to be on the mall today Sam, so please respect my wishes and leave alone Sam" Danny told her a little more calm

Sam just continued like he hadn't interrupt her

"So while I understand why you don't like Christmas, you shouldn't let some bad experiences making you biased towards it. Don't be a Scrooge, Danny. You should be enjoying Christmas, with your family" Sam told him

"Sam those aren't just some bad experiences, they are really bad experiences and they always happen in Christmas, besides jazz is in the local church helping her friend (which I am pretty sure is just an excuse to avoid mom and dad) and you are seeing my parents on the mall currently discussing the existence of Santa Claus in front of children, not caring how stressed they are making them, sooner or later a child would cry or their fight will get intense and the guards will kick them, that is something I wouldn't like to see. Again" Danny answered gritting his teeth

"Yes your parents are arguing Danny, but they aren't going to be…" Sam was saying and suddenly stopped

"They were kicked after only ten minutes? Wow that is a new record." Danny said

"…fine, but you still shouldn't be moping, oh I know what if you spend Christmas with my family." Sam told him

"Sam Just because I don't like Christmas doesn't mean I should ruin it to others" Danny said

"Danny I won't mind." She said

"No, but your parents will, and Sam don't take this the wrong way but your cheerful mood is really grating on my nerves. So please Sam just leave it alone, please?" Danny said pleading

"…fine Danny, I will respect your wishes, but remember Danny Christmas isn't so bad, it is just how and with whom you Christmas." Sam said resigned

With that she ended the call.

"Wow that was easy, Sam has really progressed from an annoying sister that will be nagging me about anything to an understandable friend that knows when to respect my wishes and leave alone."

Danny was about to fly to his house (not the Fenton works) the only place where he could be alone when his phone sounded. He was surprised when he saw the number.

"Hello Paulina" Danny said

"Hello Danny" she said

"Enjoying the cruise?" he asked

"Yes I am, by the way what are you doing right now?" she asked him

"Oh nothing much I am just flying to my house where I will sleep until this day ends." He said in a bored tone

"Well before you do it can you go to my house please?" she asked him

"Why?" he asked in a wary tone

"Oh, we left you a gift in the living room." She said

"What?! Paulina I told you I don't like anything related to…wait a second did you said we?" he asked

"Yes we me and the girls and yes you told us that you didn't like anything related to Christmas, but Danny you gave us really expensive gifts, I mean tickets to a luxury cruise not only to my family, but also star, Foley and grey families, those are 11 tickets and in these dates? It must had cost you a small fortune, not to mention that you even created a fake contest to explain them. So me and the girls, decided to leave you a gift before we left." She explained

"Paulina, you didn't have to…" he was saying but was interrupted again

"Yes I know, but we wanted anyways, so please Danny go for your gift, do it for all of us please" she told him

"Sigh, fine Paulina I will go for my gift" Danny said

"Thank you Danny, and have a good day." she said

"Not merry Christmas?" he asked

"I figured out that you must be annoyed of hearing it all the time." She said

"I am" he confirmed it

"Well, goodbye" she said

"Goodbye" he said

He ended the call and began to fly to Paulina´s house, once he reached become intangible and reached the living room, he was about to turn on the light.

He didn't need to, the lights went on and someone he didn't expect seeing said:

"Surprise!"

"Paulina?!" he asked

Yes it was Paulina dressed in a Santa Claus suit. A very sexy Santa Claus suit, consisting in the boots, a mini skirt very very short, a red vest, white gloves and the classical Santa hat.

The entire suit must have been 2 sizes smaller because her clothes (if they could be called that) really showed her curves.

"What are you doing here? Didn't you go to the cruise? And why are you wearing that?" Danny asked her rapidly

"oh that, well I appreciate the gift you gave me, but I really wanted to spent Christmas with you, so I convinced my parents to let me spent Christmas in my house, sold my ticket and came here. And as for why I am wearing this…"

Paulina got close to Danny and begins to kiss him passionately on the lips and only stopped to breathe.

"…well isn't it obvious? I am your Santa." She said

"Paulina you just gave up a trip in a luxury cruise just to spent Christmas with me?" he was at loss of words

"Well after all you have done for me, the least I could do was giving you a merry Christmas." she said lovingly

"I...i don't know what to say" he said

He really didn't know what to say. After all what could you say when a girl decided not to spent Christmas with her family and friends in a really expensive cruise just to be with you, what could you say?

"shhh, don't say anything, Desiree already put the anti scream and pregnancy wards on the house before leaving to the ghost party, so let´s just go to my room so I can give you my gift." She took his hand guided him to her room.

Danny followed her without resistance. A grin forming on his lips and bulge in his pants.

When the door opened and entered the room he was surprised for what he saw. In fact he was so distracted that didn't noticed when Paulina left him alone in the room.

There was a young blindfolded and gagged woman with a thick leather collar with metal rings for a leash and handcuffed to the bed. Both of her arms and legs spread out in a Y and securely affixed to the bedposts, as her brief ineffectual struggle demonstrated.

The collar with the leash truly made her look like a helpless sex slave who was being offered.

But what really finished the look, was red ribbon that covered her private parts and prevented her from being completely naked.

She had a clearly Swedish ancestry and this was shown in her characteristics. She was tall (or at least taller than Danny or Paulina), about 20 years old, blonde (a true platinum blonde, at that), light creamy skin and a sensational figure. Basically the typical cheerleader wet dream and she was probably the girl who's in them.

With the woman silenced and securely restrained Danny approached in admiration.

When he was close he began running his hands down over breasts, past her perfectly flat stomach and run his finger tips over the edge of her leash. Letting one finger dip run between her legs he elicits a muffled moan. Continuing to stroke her sensitive belly and tease her with short explorations, but before he continued he turned back to thank Paulina.

"Thank you Paulina, this is a great gift and I am sorry…"

Danny was saying until he realized that she wasn't there.

"Paulina..? Where did she go?"

He was wondering that when a smell caught his attention

"It smells like turkey?"

He decided to go to the kitchen to investigate. But not before changing the position in which the girl was.

In the kitchen

Paulina was lost in her thoughts humming a song while checking the food on the table and turkey in the oven.

_I hope that Danny is enjoying his gift, it was really hard to persuade her to do this, especially considering that she is a virgin, although at this point it is more like she was._

_Although it might have been easier if I didn't make her to be tied up and be completely defenseless to an unknown boy. But given Danny´s mood and how bitchy Amy is, that was for the best. _

_Besides no mater what that is the only way Danny is going to sleep with other girls that aren't me._

_Seeing Amy tied up and defenseless reminds me when both of us are with the others._

_It always sends a shiver through me when we take control, tie them up and ravish the others. _

_For Danny, it's just a game but for me when I feel my throbbing palm print on a blushing bottom I feel like a queen and when he caresses me I know I'm the center of his world. _

She stopped her musings when Danny walked in the kitchen.

"Danny what are you doing here?" Paulina asked

"Funny I was going to ask you the same, why did you leave?" Danny asked her

"Well is it obvious isn't it? you aren't in the mood for company so I left you alone to enjoy your gift, I even gagged Amy so her bitchy attitude couldn't spoil your fun. Besides I have to check the food, Val and star really worked hard on it, the least I could do is check it doesn't burn." she answered

"So her name is Amy, who is she anyways?" Danny asked

"long story short the daughter of a rich businessman who is a friend of my parents, she did something really stupid and her dad will disown her if he discovers it, so she agreed to become your bitch for and entire week for my silence. She is also my nanny for the week." She said

"Your nanny?" he asked

"You didn't thought my parents were going to leave their teenager daughter completely alone for a week right? She didn't have anything to do and offered herself to babysit me" she said

"Wow, you got me a hot rich girl as a Christmas gift? One who aren't the usual ones? Aren't you a little jealous?" Danny teased her

"Well I suppose I could be jealous or possessive but I feel quite secure about our relationship Danny. Sure you don't love me, not like Manson, but you are getting there, besides I had an advantage over her: I am willing to share." Paulina said

"Wow, you have become very comfortable about this Paulina." Danny said

"Well I will admit that when we started the ménage a trois, which eventually ended up becoming a harem, I only proposed it out of fear of losing you. But eventually I ended up hooked with the idea, I really can´t picture myself without you or the others Danny.

I mean before including others in our lovemaking I didn't have a bisexual bone in my body. I just didn't think about girls that way. But when I experienced by first hand…well that changed pretty fast, faster than a girl rejects Foley.

But who really made me accept it, was Val, well her and her introduction to BDSM; for a teenager she really knows a lot BDSM lifestyle" Paulina said

"Yeah, Val really knows about that" Danny said

"Well enough chit chat, go there and fuck that bitch." Paulina said

"Only if you come with me." He said

"Danny it is your gift, besides I have to check the food." She said

"You can heat the food later, besides I want to share her with you."

"I don't know Danny are you sure you want company? I mean didn't you wanted to be alone in Christmas?" she said while teasing him with her curves.

"Are you saying you don't want to come and enjoy the hot defenseless blonde that is upstairs?" he asked incredulous

"Well when you put it that way…" She turned off the stove and the oven and turned to Danny

"Let's go Danny" she said while getting close to him

Few minutes later:

Upon entering Paulina gazed at the naked body of Amy with ravenous eyes. And noticed that Amy was in a different position than when she left.

Yes her arms were spread out in a Y and securely affixed to the bedposts, but her ass wiggled provocatively as she spread her legs.

She looked so vulnerable in the twilight, her pale naked body poised, waiting to be inspected.

"Danny did you just flipped her?" Paulina asked him

"Well I told you I wanted to share her with you, besides I know how much you enjoy spanking girls" he said seductively

"Aww, Danny you are so sweet" she said while getting close to Amy

Paulina pressed her hands against her butt, her fingers brushing across her hairless moons. Amy moaned at the gentle caress.

Until a hard slap on her butt made her scream, although it was muted by the gag

"Good lord! I live for this." Paulina said clearly aroused

"Paulina wasn't it a bit harsh? I mean I know you like to hit hard, but she isn't Val." Danny whispered at her ear

"Relax Danny I already gave her an idea of what were you going to do her beforehand and she agreed. Didn't you Amy?" she removed the gag to hear her.

"Yes pendeja Latina, you and your looser friend can do whatever you wish with me, in exchange of you keeping it quiet about you know what . But after this week I don't want to see you lesbian freak, you hear me bitch… "she shut up when Paulina put her gag back

"Wow whatever you have on her she doesn't want her dad to know it." Danny said

"Less talk more fucking" she said

"As you wish, but we should tie without the bedpost so we could both enjoy her" Danny said

"Good idea, I will tie her legs you tie her hands behind her back" Paulina said

Both had a lot of practice so that didn't take more than a few seconds. Afterwards they began to caress her body.

Danny´s hands swept upward, lifting her breasts, assessing their fullness. They were small, firm, perky, her enticing nipples hard, even before his touch. She tilted her head backward resting it against Paulina´s shoulder, her mouth making a soundless moan.

Paulina had the tip of her tongue flicking against Amy´s exposed neck while her hands were feeling her legs.

Danny put the head of his cock against Amy´s lips. As he was about to penetrate her Paulina stopped him.

"Wait Danny she is a virgin, so let me lubricate it to make it less painful for her." She said

"I thought you didn't like her?" Danny asked

"I don't but no one deserves to be pierced by that monster without lubrication." She answered

"Fine go ahead." He said

he didn't even finish before his cock was engulfed in her mouth. She ran her tongue over every inch of it she could reach, straining her neck to take more of it, sucking the head as her tongue swirled around it, whimpering and licking at the air as he pulled away.

"Such a good girl" he whispered and pushed his cock against her lips, immediately her lips opened, welcoming him inside while his hands were busy caressing Amy´s breasts.

As she began to gag, he said.

"Paulina that is enough, a little more and I will cum." he said

She moaned around his cock, trying not to gag, barely able to breathe around his thick shaft. And slowly removed his member from her mouth

"Mmm... fuck you have become such a good little cocksucker, you know that?"

She nodded while slowly liking her lips and catching her breath

"Of course I am, you really enjoy when I kneel in front of you and take your cock halfway down my throat. And there's a lot I'll do to please my man." She said seductively.

"Good to know but enough about that lets enjoy that bitch." Danny said

Paulina got behind Amy to hold her up while Danny got in front of her put his cock close to Amy´s pussy and said:

"Such a sexy body and it is all ours to play with." Paulina said huskily

Danny runs his hands possessively over her body while Paulina massaged her breasts from behind.

They continue to possessively run their hands all over Amy's body, showing her their control over her body as well as her desire.

Once Amy begins to moan at their invasions they stop and nibble at her ear for a moment. Then, giving her time to prepare for the inevitable, Paulina whispers in her ear

"Don't worry girl I have done this before, it will feel painful at first but trust me soon you will begin to feel good, just relax and enjoy it." Paulina said trying to calm her

She was about to tell her to go hell (as well as someone with a gagged mouth could), when a cock surged into her pussy cutting her response, she squealed in pain and fainted as he took her first time.

"She Fainted?" Danny blinked

"Well to be fair Danny it is her first time, and your cock is the size of a baby´s arm." Paulina said

"Yes, but still, no one has fainted before." He said

Paulina just looked at him.

"Really? If I remember..." she was saying

"Fine, fine, but not as soon as I penetrate them now what I am going to do with this" Danny complained pointing out his dick

"You are acting like a baby, she will wake up in a few minutes, besides we have an entire week to play with her, in the mean time I can take care of your boner, but you have to do something for me." Paulina said to him

"What?" he asked

"Well I am Santa, and what does Santa always like to hear?" she asked

"What..? You have to be kidding me." Danny said surprised that with so much fun he didn't even remember it was Christmas.

"Well, if you don't say it then you are a bad guy, and Santa cant give gifts to them." She said while lifting her skirt a bit to tease him.

"All right, you win…" Danny sighed

"Well I am waiting" she said with her hands on her clothes and ready to undress.

"Merry Christmas Paulina." He said with a smile on his lips

And for once he really means it

"And Merry Christmas to you Danny" She said while removing all her clothes.

They spent all Christmas and the rest of the week fucking like rabbits, in fact Amy enjoyed it so much that she even moved to Amity Park just to fuck with them, and it lasted a few weeks until she had leave because of her studies, but that is another story.

The end

And

Merry Christmas

To all of you.


	20. New Year

A/N:

This chapter is in the near future, and happens after the Christmas one, I just thought of giving a chapter for my readers as the first one of the year.

Again maybe in the long run this chapter won´t…fit with the story that I am developing or maybe it will, regardless I wrote it.

Rather than Paulina and the OC, as a petition of RATTLEHEAD414 I went with Sam.

There is a custom in México where at the end of the year you have a cup with 12 grapes, one for every month of the year, you eat and wish something for every grape.

I don't know if you know, have or practice it. I know we don't practice the one with the mistletoe here.

On another note I have read some Danny &amp; Danni. Originally I didn't plan to include her but I am reconsidering, what do you think?

_Today is the first blank page of a 365 page book. Write a good one_

Nasty burger December 30th 2015

"You want to what?" Sam Manson said gritting her teeth

"Shh, lower your voice and as I said I want to have a threesome with you and Danny" she said with a pained expression

Sam just stared at her dumbfounded

Now to understand why Paulina Sanchez was asking Sam Manson, the girl that she hated the most in amity park have sex with the man both of them loved we should review the events of the last few days.

**Flashback starts**

December 26th 2015 the mall

Sam wasn't a material girl by any means but, after talking with tucker, Sam knew Danny didn't like Christmas and that he will get a bit moody after the following days, so to help him to improve his mood, she was going to buy him the most expensive gift she could get. You can imagine her surprise when she saw him enjoying a cup of coffee and chatting with Paulina.

Now Sam had come to terms with Danny…being friendly with other women, but spending time with that bitch in these days? She was going to have a few words with him right now.

"…so Dash has a collection of teddy bears and you discovered when you went to his house? That is hilarious" Paulina asked between laughs

"Yes he has, but it is more disturbing than funny" Danny said

"Maybe, but still funny, you know I really wish I had ghost powers like you or at very least invisibility power, that way I could spy and discover embarrassing secrets like that one."

Sam interrupted in that moment

"Hello Danny and hello Paulina" she greeted them her voice as cold as the falling snow.

"H-hello Sam" Danny said

"Manson." Paulina said

"I thought you were on a cruise Paulina?" Sam asked cooler

"I was going to go but I decided to stay and spent Christmas with Danny" Paulina said

"I see" was all that Sam said

Suddenly the good mood was gone

"Listen Manson I know when I am not wanted, so I will leave both of you alone so you can talk. Danny I will see you later." She kissed Danny and left

Once she was gone, Sam sit down began to talk.

"So mind telling me what were you doing with her?" she asked in an angry tone

"Sam you know we have an agreement to…" Danny was saying

"Yes not asking you about that, what I am asking you is what you were doing with her in Christmas." She asked angrily

"How did you…" he asked

"I called to your house to see if you were feeling better, when they said you weren't there I called your cell phone, you didn't answer but I thought you might have gone to the GZ to skip Christmas. Now I come here and see you chatting with Paulina, I don't need to be a genius to know where and what were you doing." Sam said angrily

"Sam it is not what you are thinking." Danny said

"Then explain it to me, because as far as I can see you preferred to spent Christmas with her than with me" she said angrily

"Well…"

Now Danny was smart he knew if he told her the truth she would get mad, so he probably should have lied, but he realized that all the girls knew about Paulina and her gift, so all would have taken was a small slip and well…you get the idea.

So he decided to just bite the bullet and told her everything, besides thanks to Christmas she was in the best possible mood.

"… After some breakfast we left Amy in the bed to get some rest and come to the mall." Danny finished

"So rather than spent Christmas with your family and friends…"

Seeing his look she corrected herself

"Fine your only human friend in the city, you spent Christmas fucking some poor girl that Paulina is blackmailing." Sam said

"Sam…" Danny was saying

"NO, no Sam, right now I don´t want to see, actually make that for the rest of this year" She said

With nothing more to say Sam left

"Well that could have gone better, well if nothing else at least I know what to give Paulina as a gift for leaving her family just to make my Christmas enjoyable."

With that he went to the jewelry to look for her gift.

Same day few hours later

"You aren't going to come?" Paulina asked him over the phone

"Yeah, I have some business to take care in the GZ." Danny said

"Well, just be safe Danny. please." Paulina said

"Don´t worry the GZ is pretty tame in these dates according to Desiree. Goodbye, oh, and enjoy Amy for both of us please." He answered

"Oh I will" with that she ended the call

"Jah, if just a new girl can get Manson so upset, then maybe I should get Danny fuck a few others. Who knows maybe she will get really mad and leave us alone, just me, Danny and the others" Paulina joking

That was until a muted moan returned her to reality

"Mmmmhhh" Amy said, or as far as a gagged, blindfolded and tied girl could say anything.

"Sorry Amy he isn't going to come, but don't worry we can still can have fun." Paulina said while petting her.

December 27th 2015 Paulina´s house 8:00 pm

Paulina was eating some pizza when Danny came to the kitchen while intangible.

"Hey, there is still some left?" Danny asked

"Yes there is." She said

Danny just took some slices, heats them in the microwave and began eating.

"You look stressed Danny, what is bothering you?" Paulina asked

"Nothing" he said immediately

"Danny I know you, please just tell me, don't force me to ask your sister, if I do she will not stop until you say her, which will only make you more upset." She said

"Fine, fine I will talk." He said

"Well…" Paulina said

"Well, you remember that we met Sam yesterday in the mall right?" he asked

"Yes, I do" she confirmed

"Well she deduced where I was in Christmas and asked me about that. Well, I decided to tell her the truth, so I told her about Amy and what we did the three of us and she…pretty much exploded." Danny said

"Why? I mean the first time she discovered about you having sex with other women it was understandable, but now? She knows what you do and even has caught you in the act." she asked

"I think it has something to do with her knowing the other girls, that you are the one she dislikes the most or that it was Christmas and her considering something special or something like that. Regardless Sam is pretty mad and told me that she doesn't want to talk me until New Year." Danny said

"Well… look at the bright side it is only going to be a few days until New Year." She said to cheer him

"I guess you are right" Danny said

"Of course I am right now come on Danny, let´s go to my room you need to relax and Amy is already there." Paulina said

"Thanks for cheering me up Paulina"

"You are welcome"

"Now let's go, we shouldn't make that slut wait."

December 28th 2015 Amity Park

Danny and Paulina were walking on the street when they met Sam by accident.

"Hello Danny, Sanchez" Sam said in a cold voice

"Hello Manson" Paulina said coldly

"Hello Sam" he said politely

"Has that proxeneta gotten you new whores Danny?" Sam asked him

"Sam!" Danny said

"Manson what is your problem?" Paulina asked

"My problem is that my best friend preferred to spend Christmas with you rather than me, just because you got him a whore." She said gritting her teeth

"Sam, maybe you should leave." Danny said trying to prevent a scene.

"Fine, I will be gone now. Enjoy your whores Danny" Sam said

"I know you said she was mad, but this is…wow" Paulina said

"Yes, she is really mad I spent Christmas with you." He said a bit depressed

"Don't let her ruin your mood Danny, let's go" Paulina said

They continued walking, with Danny getting a bit depressed while Paulina was getting happy with her thoughts.

_Wow, when I thought of Manson leaving Danny just for sleeping with Amy, I thought it was just a pipe dream, but now I think I really should have gotten another girls before.-Paulina´s thoughts_

December 29th 2015 Amity Park

Paulina was talking with Amy (who was still in the house) while waiting for Danny

"Amy, we had a deal" Paulina said

"Yes I know Paulina, but my mother is coming to visit for New Year, and I need to leave at December 31 to take the flight" Amy said

"What about my parents? Are they okay with you leaving their teenage daughter alone? After you promised to babysitter her" Paulina asked

"Paulina your parents are coming at January first, so it is only going to be a day, they are okay with that." Amy said

_Well she is right, is only going to be a day less of having her. Besides It´s not like we can fuck with my parents around.-Paulina thought _

"Well I want to be a better person for the New Year, and letting you go is a good start as any." Paulina said

"Oh thank you Paulina, now if you don't mind I need to buy the tickets" Amy said

"But to compensate that day you need to something else." She said with a smirk

"What?" suddenly wary

"Well… Danny has been a bit depressed and I just got an idea to cheer him up" Paulina said innocently

"Which is?" Amy asked

"Let him use your other hole I am pretty sure that will make him really happy" Paulina said

"What?! Are you insane he will destroy me, I thought you wanted to be a better person?!" she screamed

"I said a better person, not a saint." Paulina said

"F-fine, but he has to use lubricant, lots of lubricant." Amy said

"Don't worry about that, you just prepare your ass for tonight"

"Don't worry, don't worry she says…" she was murmuring

With that Paulina ended the call, just in time to see Danny arriving.

"Hello Danny" she said

"Hello Paulina" he said

"You are still depressed over Manson?" she asked

"Just a little" he said

"Well I got some news to cheer you up" she said

"What´s on?" he asked

"Well, Amy has some personal business so she is going to leave this Thursday." Paulina said

"How is that to cheer me up?" he asked

"Well in exchange for leaving sooner she agreed to let you enjoy her ass." She said

"Wow that is great news. Thank you Paulina" he said

"You are welcome, now let's go." She said

Later that day

Paulina was watching Danny to fuck Amy. When he asked her something.

"Paulina I am bit hungry can you go to kitchen and get me some food, please?" he asked her

"Fine Danny, but when I come back it is my turn with her." She said

"All right" he said

Paulina left the room and went to the kitchen to heat some leftovers. But when she opened the fridge something caught her attention.

It was a box.

More precisely a jewelry box.

"What the…" she was saying

"Surprise!" Danny said and become visible

"Danny, why did you bought me a present?" she asked

"Well you didn't go with your family just to spent time with me and cheer me up, so I bought you a present to show you how grateful I was." He said

"Danny you didn't have to" she said

"Paulina I now I have been a bit moody…" Danny was saying

"Don't apologize Danny, you have good reasons for that, this isn't your favorite time of the year and Manson isn't helping you." Paulina said

"Maybe, but that isn't a reason to ruin your mood. So just open it Paulina, you deserve it." he said

She opened the box and found a pendant with a silver heart

"Oh Danny, it is beautiful" she said

"Now try it and say Paulina Phantom" he said

"Paulina Phantom" she said

Suddenly Paulina felt herself weird, the same way she felt when Danny made her invisible.

"I am invisible" she said stunned not able to see her own hands

"Yes, I remembered when you said that you would like to have invisibility powers, so I bought the pendant and short of…enchanted it for lack of better term."

"But I thought that humans couldn't get ghost powers" she said

"True, but you don't have them per se, it is the pendant, it isn't different that when I make you either intangible or invisible."

"So while I wear it I will have ghost powers?" Paulina asked

"Sadly no, It will only make you invisible and just last for 5 minutes (with an hour to recharge), but it is something." He said

"Thank you Danny" she said

"You are welcome; now let's go upstairs, we only have today and tomorrow to enjoy Amy." He said

"Let's go" she said

_Damn Danny why do you have to be such a great guy. I guess than the least I could do for this is try to fix the situation with Manson.-she thought _

**Flashback ends**

Nasty burger December 30th 2015 9:00 am

"Sanchez I am not like the whore you have in your house, and I am not going to sleep with you just…" Sam was getting angry

"Manson shut up, I am not trying to blackmail you, just listen. Please?" she asked almost begging her

She almost just hit her and leave, but her tone made her reconsider.

"Fine, say what you have to. You have 5 minutes after that I leave" Sam said

"then I will go to the point, Manson Danny has been really depressed, I found a way to cheer him up and in the process help the three of us, but I need your help" Paulina said

"What having two girls isn't enough? He wants a third." Sam said sarcastically

"Manson, first of all Amy is going to leave tomorrow, and second it is your fault he is in bad mood, so you should help." Paulina said

"My fault? how the hell is my fault Sanchez?" Sam said

"Simple, you have been angry with Danny for spending Christmas with me and other girl, he didn't plan it, it just happened, but you still have been acting like a bitch with him." Paulina said

"Can you blame me Sanchez? Christmas is a special date to spent with your friends and loved ones. And he chose to spent it with _**you**_ and another girl he had never met. Obviously I am not his friend or a loved one." She said angry

In that moment something clicked with Paulina.

"This isn't about Christmas is it? This is about not accepting that Danny is with other girls besides you." Paulina said

"What are you talking Sanchez, I have already accepted that since…well you know." She said

"Have you? Really? Do you see when he is fucking others?" Paulina asked

"What? No! Well maybe a few times but only by accident, what is the point in that Sanchez?" Sam asked

"Manson that is the point, if you aren't capable of seeing him with other woman in his arms then you haven't really accept it; you just pretend it doesn't happen. In the Same way your parents pretend that you being a Goth is just a phase." She mentioned the last part because she heard others mentioning that it was the only think capable of getting through her stubbornness.

"I-it isn't true, I-I have even joined a few times when he is having, well you know…fun." Sam embarrassed for having to admit something like that in front of her.

"I honestly don't know about that, but Manson remember that one time when I ended in a team for homework with you and Danny?" Paulina asked

"Yeah, what about it?" Sam asked

"Manson you literally just looked at the other side when I opened his pants to give him a blowjob to relax him a bit. You just went to the upstairs and waited for us to finish." Paulina said

"F-fine maybe I am not completely ok, but that is only with you and that is because quite frankly I hate you. In any case what that has to do with helping the 3 of us?" Sam asked

"Manson the feeling is mutual. But regardless of our feelings if we want to prevent problems in the future like this…fight you have with Danny, which is causing problems to me by the way, we should try make peace with each other." Paulina said

"Say I agree with you, how sleeping together with Danny will help us." Sam asked

"Well about sleeping together, tell me Manson could you think of anything that pushes your limits of comfort? Because I can´t think of anything that pushes mine" Paulina said

Sam thought about that and in the end reached the same conclusion.

"Fine I could understand that, but why with Danny? I mean considering how much we hate each other, us sleeping together will be an awkward situation and with him there it will be more…uncomfortable." She asked

"Simple to remind us why are we doing it, and to prevent us from attack each other when we are at that. You aren't the only one who is uncomfortable with this. I know if we were alone I will hit you on the face." She said

"Same with me" Sam said

A few minutes of silence later Sam began to speak

"Say that I agree then, when will we do it?" Sam asked

In response Paulina gave her a key

"This is the key of my house, my room is upstairs, the one with the pink door. Or just follow the moans. I will see you tomorrow at 9 pm." Paulina said

"You are pretty sure I am going to go." Sam said

"Manson tomorrow is going to the last day of the year, I don't know about you, but I would like to begin the new year without us being at each other throats, and what a better way than burying all our grudges in the old year?" Paulina said while leaving

Nasty burger December 31th 2015 9:30 pm

Sam entered Paulina's house and as soon as she did, she heard moans coming from the upstairs. She went upstairs and once she found a pink door and opened careful to no make any noise.

The sight of Danny fucking Paulina doggy style almost made her reconsider what she was about to do. But as much as it pained her the cheerleader had point, so she decided to follow her plan and just bite the bullet.

"Wow Sanchez you are really a bitch, you even like to be fucked like one." Sam said surprising both of them

"What, what's going on? Sam what are you doing here? Why are you naked?" Danny began to speak rapidly

To stop him from shuttering Paulina kissed him

"Danny calm down" Paulina said once she removed her lips from him.

"No I won't calm down! Until I know what she is doing here" Danny exclaimed.

"Well isn't it obvious I am here to join you" Sam said

"W-why? I mean you have never joined to when I am with her" Danny said

"Paulina invited me, as to why did she do it and why did I come, well those are personal reasons from both of us, just shut up, enjoy and don't make this more awkward from what already is." Sam said

Danny opened his mouth to ask more questions, but was immediately cut off by Paulina's lips pressing into his.

"For once I agree with Manson." Paulina said

Sam walked towards the king sized bed in the room. The sight of Danny in a bed with other girl wasn't an uncommon one, but she had never been there when Paulina was there before.

And yes she didn't lie to her when she said she had been in a threesome before. In the end Sanchez was right; she had a problem with her and just looked at the other side when Danny was with Paulina.

And if she wanted to have any future with Danny she would need to really accept it, after all she couldn't get upset or just ignore Danny every time he was fucking her or any other girl.

But she didn't know if she could do it. She will literally sleep with the devil to discover it.

But still

Sam gulped and glanced at them. She took in a shaky breath and began to slowly unzip and remove her skirt, exposing her black panties. She was blushing fiercely under their gazes as she removed her blouse.

Sam Manson was now fully exposed in front of them. She felt like she was in some sort of dream.

"Mmmm...You know Manson you have a sexy body under those Goth clothes," Paulina observed. "Now why don't you get your ass on the bed and begin to make it for the lost time." She said

"Umm...ok I guess," Sam said as she gave in.

Sam will deny it if asked but after caught Danny in the act so many times by accident, she kind of got into voyeurism. And the sight in front of her turned her in.

Paulina was very pleased to see Sam finally give in. she wasn't lying when she said she wanted to make peace with her.

"That's my girl" Danny said spanking her butt

Sam slightly shivered at that and decided to kiss Paulina to tease Danny in retaliation.

The next thing Paulina knew she was being kissed by Sam. She was reluctant at first, but soon melted into the kiss and began to return the favor. Paulina had always enjoyed kissing either Danny or the others, but still she was amazed at how different kissing Manson felt. It wasn't long before the two girls were locked in a sloppy make out session on the same bed as Danny.

Sam got lost in the sensations of kissing Paulina and moaned into her mouth as she began to explore Sam's body with her hands. Paulina continued to take charge and pushed her onto her back on the bed. She then slowly pulled her lips from Sam's and began to kiss a trail down her soft neck.

For her part, Danny was sitting against the headboard enjoying the sight in front of him. He had trained Paulina well and knew Sam was in good hands. He watched as his girlfriend with Latin heritage wrapped her lips around Sam's small breasts and ran her tongue all over Sam's chest.

Sam began to moan as she felt herself continue to grow aroused at the Latina ministrations. Paulina only worked on her tits for a couple of minutes before beginning to place kisses along Sam's taut belly. Sam then felt Paulina's lips kissing her hips and smooth thighs before finally planting a kiss right on Sam's pussy.

"Ahh..." Sam burst out with in both pleasure and shock. Another person was touching her most private area and it just so happened to be the greatest bitch in Amity Park.

Paulina was indeed a skilled pussy eater and gave Sam her absolute best effort.

"You taste so sweet for a bitter Goth Manson" Paulina said with a smirk.

"And you lick like a bitch Paulina" Sam answered with scoff

wanting to prevent a fight Danny gave Paulina a deep tongue kiss and could taste Sam on her mouth.

"Mmm...Now let me taste from the source," Danny said as she leaned close to it.

Sam moaned in pleasure as he licked her.

Danny continued to eat her out and Paulina began running her hands all over Sam's smooth skin. Sam began to play with her breasts and nipples as her moans intensified.

After another minute or two of licking, Danny brought Sam to her first orgasm as Sam screamed out in pleasure.

The three of them caught their breaths after the intense few minutes before Danny sat up.

"Ok Sam, time for you to please us, come here and lick my cock." Danny commanded as he got into position

The prospect of licking him in front of Sanchez embarrassed her until Paulina spoke.

"Just do it Manson, this is already embarrassing for both of us." She said

Sam nodded before moving her body in front of Danny.

Before she could start her first lick, she felt a hand on her ass. That hand belonged to Paulina and patted Sam's ass several times.

"You have such a nice ass Manson, I'm so jealous." Paulina exclaimed.

"And you have some really soft hands Sanchez." She answered

She was about to continue when Danny's hands grabbed her head and pushed her.

The feeling of having Sam´s mouth in his Dick combined with his earlier session with just Paulina had Danny right on the edge.

"OHHHH Sam...Yesssss, just keep licking...keep licking." Danny moaned

Sam did as she was told and continued to lick the dick with Paulina´s juices which she had to admit tasted very good.

Danny finally cum and Sam´s face ended coated in his seed.

Both Sam and Paulina exchanged looks. Both knew this was the moment of truth.

"That was fun, why didn't you invite me sooner Sanchez?!" Sam said

Paulina left a breath she didn't know she was holding and answered

"Well to be honest I was afraid you will drink my blood after sex Manson" she said joking "and please call me Paulina"

"I am Goth Paulina, not a vampire," she snorted "and please call me Sam"

Unknown to either of them, that joke gave birth to their friendship.

The three of them burst into laughter together at Sam's newfound enthusiasm.

Once the laughter died down, Paulina stood up and headed into the master bathroom. Sam rolled over and faced Danny. She figured their sexual activity for the night was over and started to chat with Danny. She apologized for overreacting and him for not spending Christmas with her.

The two then slowly dissolved into a kiss.

The two broke apart breathlessly when they heard Paulina reenter the room. Sam rolled over to look at her new sexual lover. She had 3 cups with grapes on her left hand and a bottle of champagne on her right one.

"Oh, it is already midnight?" Sam asked

"Yes, it is. Time pass fast when you are happy" Paulina said while giving a cup to both of them.

"Well let's make our wishes girls" Danny said

After they eat their grapes and made their wishes, Paulina served them Champagne in the same cups.

"Let's make a toast for the new year girls" Danny said

"For the new year" Sam said

"For the new year" Paulina said

They made the toast and clicked their cups.

"You know girls this isn't bad way to end the year." Danny said

"Or begin" Paulina said seductively

"Begin? Paulina you are really a slut" Sam said with a smirk

"Correction, Danny´s slut and proud of it. Don't worry Sam you don't have to participate if you are too tired to continue." Paulina said smirking back

"Tired? Ha, I bet I will last more than you." Sam said smirking

"Bring it on Sam" Paulina said smirking

Once those words passed her lips, Sam got close and began to kiss her. At said sight Danny could only say one thing.

"This is going to be a good year" Danny said smiling

It will be a few hours until exhaustion began to set into all three lovers at the same time and they began to doze off in each other's arms.

The last thing Sam remembered hearing was Paulina whispering "Happy New Year Sam and don't worry maybe you will win next time."

The end

And

Happy New Year

To all of you


	21. christmas2

Merry Christmas to all my readers

Good news I am going to try and end the story, but due to the fact that I am blocked in how to write a decent and logical plot it is possible that my story will have more holes than Swiss cheese, the titanic, star wars, dragon ball, etc.

I kind of rushed this chapter; still to be honest that is how future chapters are going to be.

Sorry for not updating before, still I am goig to try at least a chapter per moth.

10:00 pm December 25 2016, in a small house

A girl was playing fetch with her pet in the garden while another one was coming with hot cocoa and food. It was something completely normal, save for a few details:

The one bringing food looked at the pet with jealousy

The one playing fetch was a beautiful Goth girl with an amused smile

The pet was a beautiful naked girl acting as a dog or bitch in her case.

"Your cocoa mistress" the girl said

"Thank you Val" Sam said

She was blowing to cool her drink when Val talked

"Mistress it's already late and it is really cold because of the snow, shouldn't we go inside?" she said.

Sam paused and responded

"Are you questioning me? Val" she asked

"Mistress I have never…" trying to apologize

"Don't worry Val I understand, you are a stupid bitch who is just jealous that I have been having fun with other pet while you have been making dinner." She said while petting the blond girl

After a few minutes Sam said

"Val touch her" she commanded

She did it immediately.

"How does she feel?" Sam asked

"Warm" Val answered

"Exactly, Dora is a ghost with a fire core, meaning that being naked in the snow at night won't do anything to her, you on the other hand will catch a cold at best and hypothermia at worst, I care for your heath that is why I told you to make dinner while I played with her, but apparently you are too good to make a meal for us, I should have ordered something rather than waste your time" Sam said with a sad tone

It was obviously faked and anyone could tell still Val took the bait.

"NO! Please forgive me you can use my time as you wish, your will is my command" Val said

"I know it is, still you are right it is already late we should go inside." They entered the house

"Val as an apology for your behavior you will sleep in the sofa unless…"

She looked crestfallen until she heard that

"Unless what mistress" she asked hopefully

"Unless you can resist five minutes with Dora licking your pussy without coming" she said with a smirk knowing how hard that will be.

"You heard Lady Samantha, remove your pants and open your legs bitch" Dora said

Val did it immediately and soon as she did Dora began to lick

Both were in great concentration, one licking and the other trying to hold.

Meanwhile Sam was about to use a crop to break their concentration when a ring broke hers

RING RING RING

Both Val and Dora looked at Sam

She signed, dropped the crop at being discovered and left them to answer the call.

"Hi Sammy kins"

"Hi mom" Sam said

"I called to wish you a merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas to you too mom."

They were having small talk when a scream interrupted them

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

"Sammy kins what was that?" she asked alarmed

"Oh that? Me and the girls are watching a movie" She said

"Ah, only the girls?" she asked

"Yeah tucker went with his parents, and Danny is with his girlfriend" she said

"Oh well, I don't interrupt you more say hi and merry Christmas to the girls for me. Bye Sammy"

"Bye mom" she said

"What did Lady Pamela want? Sam" Dora asked

"Just to wish us a merry Christmas" she said

"If you don't mind mistress I am happy your relationship with your parents has improved."

"Yes, and it was only needed to get tucker´s parents a high payed job, Danny getting a girlfriend and me hanging out with **proper ladies.**" She said

"to be fair lady Samantha, no parent would like their teenage daughter to spent all her time with only boys, even if it is with sir Phantom and Foley, although that was in my time, I am not sure if that has changed" Dora said

"Actually that is still the same, but Danny and tucker are not as respected as they are in the GZ, actually none of us are. Being a minor in the human world sucks" Val said

"Yeah, anyways given the scream I heard I can tell you are going to sleep on the sofa. Let's go Dora" Sam said

Val began to move to the sofa slowly

"Actually Lady Samantha wouldn't you let it go, just this time"

Val perked out at that

"Are you sure?" Sam asked

"Yes I am sure, I know what it feels to be denied something you really want, and I can tell how much she wants to be with you on Christmas my lady."

"All right, and call me Sam please, Lady Samantha is a bit annoying" she said

"OH, THANK YOU, THANK YOU MISTRESS" Val said while hugging her

"Don't thank me Val, thank Dora" Sam said

"Thank you Dora, if there is anything I could you for you, just say it" she said

"Well…I wouldn't want to impose but I am bit sore from walking in four legs and lady…oh sorry Sam has told me you give the best massages…."

"No problem. Go upstairs I will follow in a few minutes" Val said

Upstairs Sam was looking at the snow falling outside the window and Dora was on the bed ready for her massage.

"Ok let's start" said Val

She started gently using her fingers to feel her back.

Dora tensed as she felt it and her draconic instincts where to turn and punch said person.

"Dora, calm down and relax." Val said near her ear, making her shiver a bit, while her soft hands gently massaged her shoulders, making her finally relax a little.

Dora started relaxing more as all was being done in a very careful and nice way. In fact, it started to feel good that she started moaning.

She began caressing Dora's ass making her moan louder.

Dora feeling her fingers began to squirm, before long, she came.

"Ahhhhh!" Dora screamed

Val smiled when she felt her convulse on the bed.

After some time Sam asked with a smirk

"So did it feel good?" she asked

"My lady… you have no idea. I never imagine someone could make a simple massage… a cathartic experience" she said breathless

"oh I have a good idea, a pity you can't come more often, when she uses some her tools the things she can do with her hands… well you wouldn't believe it" She said

"Why cant I?" she asked

"Well you are a queen, I think it is obvious you can't leave your kingdom whatever you wish" she said like it was obvious

She snorted

"Sam, like you said I am a queen… monarchy is not like democracy, a monarch can do whatever he or she wishes, my brother is proof of that, if people doesn't like…well dungeons exist for a reason." she said

"I suppose that is true, nowadays governments are more restricted in how they handle troublemakers or make decisions, but one that was stuck on the middle age until a few months back isn't going to be like that. Still Dora, mistress is right don't your people notice if you leave? I mean is kind of your job to be there to rule them" Val said

"Even rulers can take a time off, and we are ghosts something akin to a few years or decades is nothing for us" Dora said

"Well then how does it sound to take a vacation in amity" she asked deductible

"Mmm…spent my time with useless morons whispering behind my back about how they hate to take orders from a woman or spending it here enjoying food, great massages and sex? Do you even need to ask" Dora answered

"Great news, and speaking about jobs, Val" Sam said

"Yes?" she asked

"your dad is going to get a promotion in starting the year, so I am afraid he not going to spent a lot of time with you, but don't worry if you feel alone you are welcome to join us" Sam said

It was pretty obvious what she was implying

"I can't wait to new year" she said already imagining the…games they were going to play

"Lady Valerie what if we enjoy this moment and discuss our plans later, after all we have already had our fun but lady Samantha still hasn't." Dora said

"Agreed, we can't leave her out" Val said

Sam just looked at them amused

"You are a pair of horny bitches" Sam said

"Correction, we are YOUR pair of horny bitches" both of them said

"Yes you are" Sam said with a smile on her face

With that the 3 of them began the first of the many make outs sessions which they will have no the not so far away future.


End file.
